Origins
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the animosity between Erin Strauss and Aaron Hotchner originated? Step back in time at the BAU and learn the secrets. MULTICHAPTER CHAP 11 - Rossi/Strauss
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**Second, there are FOUR days left for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter One**

She stood to the side, as unobtrusive as possible, not interrupting…merely watching. She found herself doing this more and more with each passing day, unable to resist the moment of voyeurism that seemed to make her day complete.

Missing this time left her feeling bereft, alone…vacant inside.

And emptiness was not an emotion that Erin Strauss was accustomed to feeling. No, she held tightly to the reins that guided her sentiments, never allowing herself to mix business and pleasure, her ambitions too important to sacrifice for what might just be a momentary fling.

But she had a feeling that this might be more. This one…he was different. And she knew it.

It had all started just a mere two weeks ago, the very day that the newest member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit joined the team. For years, she had prided herself on not allowing her head to be turned by a pretty face, needing more than just good looks to keep her interested. But if what she had heard about this young FBI agent was true, he was the complete package. Handsome, well-educated, intelligent….he met all the requirements.

Much more than her ex-husband had. Richard Strauss had been her one weakness, her journey on the slippery slope of indulgence, satisfying her physical needs only to find out that the pleasure was fleeting and the consequences were eternal. After finally removing him from her life, she vowed to never make that mistake again.

But just as she was allowing herself to stare one last time at the unique man that was Aaron Hotchner, suddenly she felt his eyes turn to meet hers. And instead of the questioning gaze that she expected to see, she instead was met with dark orbs that held far more. She might not be a profiler like him, but she could read human emotion.

And she was clearly seeing that he was interested. In her.

God help them all.

He felt her eyes on him. Again. Oddly, instead of disconcerting him as the perusal of other women often did, he found himself drawn to her, beckoned by some invisible force he didn't recognize.

At thirty, he was well past his sexual prime; the urge to nail anything in a skirt had passed long ago. Not that he had actually done so. He'd had Haley to think about, after all.

Or rather, he'd HAD Haley to think about. But his new career path had put a hiatus on his fledgling marriage. His wife had wanted a separation. A trial separation, she'd said, her emphasis obviously on the latter rather than the former. She wanted time to test the waters around them and see if there was something more satisfying than the life they'd chosen to spend together. And then she'd left. Back to Alabama and the family she missed.

She'd been gone a month. A month of lonely, sleepless nights alone in their king size bed had taken their toll on him. Never one to complain, he'd born the desertion in stoic silence. But now, feeling the slow heat of interest burning in the coolly elegant woman's eyes as she stood watching him, he could admit to himself that, perhaps, it was time for him to test the waters as well.

Swallowing as she watched his lean legs eat the distance between them, Erin felt a slow blush climbing her cheeks. Damn it, Strauss, she barked at herself. This is exactly what you DON'T need...being caught with your hand in the cookie jar were antics for the David Rossis of the world. This was not for a woman that had battled tooth and nail to arrive where she had in the Bureau in such a limited time. Dalliances with colleagues were strictly the forte of the longtime dark eyed Lothario serendipitously watching his new protégé approach her.

She attempted to ignore the censorious glare emanating from David Rossi as Aaron Hotchner easily moved in her direction. Who was he to cast judgments on her after his many illicit trysts among their co-workers at the Bureau? That man had singlehandedly worked his way through every floor of the building, constructing a harem to rival any sheik she'd ever heard of.

"Agent Strauss?" Aaron Hotchner's rich baritone voice intoned. Nearing the statuesque woman, he extended his hand in a professional but easy manner. "I don't think we've met. Agent Aaron Hotchner, ma'am."

"Agent Hotchner," Erin nodded, taking the handsome younger man's hand in hers and suppressing a shudder as his warm palm enfolded her smaller hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Agent Gideon speaks highly of you upstairs."

"Thank you, ma'am. I think a lot of him and Agent Rossi as well," Hotch replied respectfully. "Both men are teaching me a lot."

"Careful you don't learn too much from them," Strauss replied, meeting Rossi's dark eyes across the Bullpen for a bare second before turning back to the young man before her. "Some of the examples they set aren't quite Bureau approved."

Chuckling at the vague reference to his mentor's fabled libido, Hotch nodded. "Noted, ma'am. What brings you to our bunker below today? May I help you?" he asked, genuinely curious to know what had brought one of the Bureau's shining stars into their sphere. It was widely known that Erin Strauss was on her way to the top, and her presence in their fledgling unit's base of operations was unusual.

"I...I'm..." Erin faltered, suddenly unable to form coherent words as Agent Hotchner leaned languidly against the door frame to the bunker. Great, Erin! Way to act like a giddy teenager talking to the star quarterback.

"You...," Hotch drawled, his eyes twinkling as he noted the blush climbing the senior agent's attractive face. He was a fair judge at determining ages, even those of ladies adept at hiding the passages of time, and he was fairly certain that she was less than a decade ahead of him.

Squaring her shoulders and drawing herself up to her considerable height, she smiled politely. "I'm actually here to see Agent Gideon," Erin stated evenly, belatedly realizing she held three case files in her hand. She'd worked out her excuse for spying on him before she'd ever stepped out of her office. "Case files, Agent Hotchner" she said, holding the manila folders aloft.

"Please, call me Hotch," Aaron invited, noticing the slight tremble in the elder woman's hands as she held up the files. So, he hadn't been imagining things after all. He was having an effect on what he'd been told was an Ice Queen. "And Agent Gideon isn't here. He's giving a seminar over at Georgetown U this afternoon. But he did direct me to shuffle anything pressing to Agent Rossi, and I can take those for you," he offered, reaching out to take the files and casually brushing his fingertips against her hand.

Licking her lips, Strauss nodded as she felt his eyes on her face again. "That's very...helpful, Agent Hotchner...I mean, Hotch."

"Anything for a fellow agent," Hotch said softly, watching closely as she softly bit her lower lip. "Anything else I can do for you, Agent Strauss?"

"I...uh...no. I suppose that's everything," Erin stuttered. Was that the merest hint of suggestion she'd heard in his offer? No, surely she'd imagined it. Hadn't she? "Thank you...Hotch. I'll let my superior know those files are in good hands," she smiled, turning to leave.

"Agent Strauss?" Hotch said, calling her back before he had time to think about the wisdom of his actions.

"Yes?" Erin asked over her shoulder.

"You might not know this, but I'm new to the DC area. Would you care to have dinner with me?" he asked, absently noting her own lack of a wedding ring. "In a strictly tourist guide capacity, of course," he added when he saw the flash of uncertainty in her eyes.

The times…they were a'changing.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have THIRTEEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Two**

What the hell had possessed her to agree to his dinner invitation? She wanted to blame some medical condition for her lapse in usually sound judgment...a brain tumor, or maybe a mini-stroke. Something that could have impaired her ability to form the logical, rationalized decisions that she was known for making.

But, no. The best her mind could come up with was temporary insanity.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror with critical eye as she smoothed her form fitting dress over her slightly rounded hips, she knew she still had time to back out - to put a stop to this madness before it began. One simple phone call would solve her current dilemma. But as she stood there in front of her cheval glass mirror, she stilled.

Come on, Erin, she admonished her reflection. It's dinner. Dinner with a colleague. Well, dinner with a subordinate, but still, just dinner. It isn't as if you're going to splay yourself across the table and become Aaron Hotchner's own personal feast.

Not yet, at least.

Shivering at that mental image, she realized that while she wouldn't, the idea of becoming the younger man's personal buffet wasn't a repulsive thought. Quite the opposite, in fact. And that's why this was a very dangerous situation for her. The night had disaster written all over it in big bold letters, and yet, she still couldn't bring herself to cancel. The opportunity...any opportunity...to spend time with the darkly handsome man was too tempting to deny herself.

She was still a woman, wasn't she? Didn't she deserve this moment?

After all, hadn't it been months since she'd spent any time - outside of work - with a member of the opposite sex? It had been longer still since she had felt that thrilling sensation of being looked at...really looked at. Not as a colleague or a superior, but as a woman. And when Aaron Hotchner's intensely mesmerizing gaze had fallen on her this afternoon with a seemingly innocent invitation to dine, she'd been helpless to resist.

Oh, screw it, she thought bitterly. She'd been weak. And if she hated that quality in other women, she loathed it in herself. For too long, she had tried to compensate at work...being the tough as nails bitch...because she'd been trapped in an unhappy marriage, afraid to leave her husband because of his money and power. Finally, she'd found the courage to walk away from him, cutting the invisible strings he'd restrained her with. And she'd sworn then that she'd never be weak again. That she'd never define who she was by the measure of a man.

And yet, something about Aaron Hotchner compelled her to throw caution to the wind. To take all of her carefully constructed defenses down for an evening and simply allow herself to feel feminine for a change.

It was a mistake. In her gut, she knew it. But she couldn't resist that tiny voice in her mind screaming that she deserved this. That, by God, she'd earned it.

And a very small part of her psyche wanted to grab it with both hands.

He was not cheating. He wasn't. Was he?

Frowning as he slammed his car door and glanced toward the stately brownstone in front of him, Aaron Hotchner drew in a deep breath. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he reminded himself. Haley had wanted this separation. She's the one that left...that said they needed to time to test their wings apart.

Besides, it was only dinner, right?

Dinner out with an incredibly attractive, endlessly seductive woman, his mind volleyed. A woman, that despite his best efforts, had gotten under his skin. Cool, poised, elegant...Erin Strauss was everything that Haley wasn't. In all the best ways.

Or maybe he just thought they were the best because his marriage to Haley had suffered such a blow. Her leaving had affected him more than he cared to admit. Hearing her accusations of his selfishness had done a number on his own self esteem, and he had to admit that it was nice to have a conversation with a woman that understood the desire to do what he did. A woman that respected his career choice and recognized the pull.

A woman that just might understand him.

And it wasn't as if his wife was cooling her heels in Alabama. Hadn't his mother mentioned seeing her out with an old high school boyfriend just last week? Having dinner with a colleague wasn't so different, was it? So what if she was a statuesque beauty that had instantly sent blood shooting toward his groin when he'd spotted her watching him. It was just dinner.

Except, an emotionally starved part of him hoped that dinner would extend to breakfast.

He hated that part of himself. And he tried to squelch those forbidden yearnings. But there was something about Erin that called to him. She, too, held a part of herself back. While it might not be obvious to others, he hadn't spent years studying human behavior both in and out of the courtroom not to be aware that Erin had erected a shield around herself, intentionally buffering herself from the rest of the world.

It wasn't his business why she'd done it, and he'd never be so uncouth as to ask her about it. But, part of him thought a lot of it had to do with being a woman in a position of power normally reserved for men. However, he suspected the reasons ran a hell of a lot deeper than that. They usually did.

Right now, though, none of that made any difference, he thought as he jogged up the steps to her door. At this moment, he was about to take a very desirable woman out for dinner. Taking another deep breath, he consciously cleared his mind of Haley, opting instead to concentrate on what he hoped would be an enjoyable evening with a smart, savvy woman.

And with those thoughts in mind, Aaron Hotchner rang the doorbell.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello, friends. A couple of announcements for you all today.**_

_**We have FIVE days left to nominate our favorite stories and authors for first ever ff. net based Profiler's Choice Awards located at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". The nomination deadline is October 15, 2010. We have had a great response so far and we still want to hear from you. Rules, deadlines, and the blank ballot are all located at the forum (which can be reached thru a link in both my and tonnie2001969's profile pages).**_

_**We'd also like to announce our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread. **__**All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers?" Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Three**

Erin tried to ignore the tingle where Aaron Hotchner's hand rested on the small of her back as he walked her back up the steps to her stately brownstone. But with each step that they took, his warmth seemed to invade her skin just a bit more, branding her with his very presence.

It had been the perfect evening. Dinner at a tasteful, low-key restaurant, during which the conversation had flowed as freely and easily as the bottle of wine they'd shared, her companion eloquent and well-versed in a variety of subjects. In short, she'd enjoyed herself more than she could remember in ages, and she was hesitant to allow the evening to come to an end so soon.

Pausing outside the door to her home, she smiled over her shoulder at Aaron. "Would you care to come in for a night cap?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as needy as she felt. But, God, it had been ages since she'd allowed herself to feel special...and longer still since she'd been able to lose herself in the company of another man.

"I'd love to," Aaron replied with an answering smile, his voice deep and resonant in the darkened night.

Nodding, she tried to suppress the eager shudder that shot through her at his quiet agreement. It's just a drink, Erin, she chastised herself, inserting her key in the lock and preceding him inside the dim house. Catching her breath as she felt his warm hand surround her forearm, gently pulling her around to face him in the foyer, she held her breath as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"And in the interest of total honesty, I'd like a lot more than a drink, Erin," he said, his voice hushed. Staring into her beautiful face, now cast in shadow, he tugged her against him, unable to believe he'd given voice to the yearning he'd experienced all evening in her company. Witty and engaging, she was the complete antithesis of the things he'd heard Rossi and Gideon mutter about her. There'd been no cool ice queen tonight, only a warm, captivatingly beautiful woman that had held him entranced since his arrival on her doorstep.

Smoothing a hand over his wide chest, her fingers skimming his pristine cotton shirt, Erin nodded wordlessly, unwilling to give into the desire between them just yet. She needed to get her bearings...to find her equilibrium. "Why don't we start with a drink first?" she suggested, not saying no, but not giving affirmation of her own desires either.

Her eyes held him prisoner and Hotch could only nod in response. Tightening his hands on her hips when she would have turned away, he found his voice. "I'd like to kiss you first."

Tilting her head up, she nodded slightly as she felt firm lips covering her own, expertly coaxing her lips apart to slide his tongue sensually against hers. Sliding her tongue against his tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and turned over control of the embrace. Keep your head, she admonished herself as his tongue tangled with hers erotically. It's just a kiss. You've had them before.

But in spite of her stern warnings, she knew that this one was different. This melding of their mouths left her shaken to her core, unsteady on her feet as he slowly lifted his head and stared down at her.

"Wow," he whispered, unable to vocalize the feelings coursing through him that the mere touch of her lips had created.

Unable to resist the small laugh that escaped her, Erin rested her head against Aaron's shoulder for a moment and concentrated on slowing her breathing. At least she wasn't the only person taken off guard by what she'd felt in his arms. He appeared to be as shocked as she.

Finally forcing herself to take a step back, Erin held his hand as she whispered, "Why don't I just get those drinks? I think we could both use one."

Nodding, Hotch swallowed, his mouth unusually dry. "I most definitely concur."

"Any preference?" Erin asked graciously.

"I wouldn't say no to a very stiff Scotch," Hotch replied, privately thinking that the Scotch wasn't the only thing that was going to be stiff tonight. Already his manhood had experienced a decidedly welcome change of terrain in Erin Strauss' entertaining company.

"Scotch, it is," Erin smiled, her elation growing by the second. "Just give me a moment." Gesturing toward the cozy living room, she nodded toward the door. "Make yourself comfortable, Aaron," she invited before turning toward the kitchen.

Comfortable, Hotch asked himself, watching the graceful sway of her hips as she walked away. If he got any more comfortable, he'd be naked. Turning as she disappeared into the kitchen, he shook his head as he walked into the living room, loosening his tie as he moved. He couldn't believe how much he'd enjoyed their date. He'd expected bouts of awkward silence interspersed with random small talk, stilted communication based around their only common interest of work. But, instead, the conversation had moved fluidly from one interesting topic to the next and the time had flown.

Honestly, he hadn't been this relaxed with a woman since...well, his wife. And that had been back when things had been good. But even in the beginning of their relationship, things hadn't felt this normal. Instead, he'd been intent on impressing Haley, on proving to her that he was worthy of her attention.

With Erin, he hadn't felt that impulse. She seemed to be content with just him, faults, flaws and all. And it was a refreshingly welcome change.

It didn't hurt that he found her body one of the most attractive he'd ever laid eyes on. Rounded and womanly, she'd filled out her simple black dress perfectly with curves and swells in all the right places. Not that his estranged wife hadn't turned him on. She had. But with Haley, it was her innocence that had captured his eye.

With Erin, there wasn't even the illusion of innocence. No, her eyes burned with a sultry knowledge...a wisdom of what she liked and what she didn't. And if those mystifying orbs had been any indication when she'd walked away from him, she definitely liked him.

God knew, tasting her lips had been addicting. Her sweet essence still flavoring his tongue, he felt his body responding to the memory of her soft, pliant body pressed against his in the hallway.

Silently acknowledging that he wanted her badly, Hotch turned as he heard the click of her heels approaching, more than ready for the evening to continue.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! A few housekeeping items for the day. First, we are pleased to announce that we are ahead of schedule and the FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. We had seventy-nine unique nominators choose 130 of their fellow author's works. So, let's all go grab a ballot and choose the authors we feel deserve those votes. You have until November 30, 2010 to get your ballot entered. Don't forget to send it to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards private message box. Ballots will NOT be accepted at either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969 inboxes.**_

_**Anyone that chooses to assist us in publicizing the voting process for the 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards can also visit our profile pages. We have a blurb written to copy and paste to either your profile pages or author's notes if you choose. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Second, we'd like to encourage you all to take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread **__**telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" available at the forum as well as a great new interview with our fellow talented author Starofoberon. Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Four**

Reaching for the bottle of Glenlivet with a trembling hand, Erin Strauss took a deep breath.

He'd kissed her.

And not some neat, precise kiss. No, it had been dark and wet and full of passionate promise. He kissed like a man that would pour every ounce of his energy into pleasing his lover.

There'd been nothing awkward in his touch...no uncertainty. And she couldn't deny that it was thrilling to be touched by a man who knew what he was doing. Who knew exactly how much pressure to exert...how to sip from her lips rather than gorge himself as her ex-husband often had. Where she'd usually felt disgust rolling through her stomach when a man touched her, now there was only a powerful magnetic pull, enticing her to move closer...to ask for more.

Quickly lifting her own glass to her lips and taking a fortifying sip, Erin waited for the liquor to do its work and steady her senses. Think, Erin. This could turn into your absolute worst nightmare...you've worked so hard to get to where you are. Do you really want to risk it for a fuck?

Taking another sip as she forced herself to breathe deeply, she admitted that it was almost certainly guaranteed to be one hell of a fuck. And, she convinced herself, she genuinely enjoyed spending time with Aaron Hotchner. The idea of him spending time intimately entwined with her in her bed sounded even better at this juncture.

When was the last time you lived, Erin? The last time that you gave yourself permission to simply be a woman in a man's arms?

She knew the answer to that. It had been with her former husband...and when it had been over, she'd felt dirty...used. And hugely revolted by herself and him.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the cool glasses in her hands and headed toward the door. Whatever else Aaron Hotchner was...he wasn't her ex-husband. And he was waiting.

For her.

**/***/**

Walking into her tastefully decorated living room, she smiled as she pressed the heavy leaden tumbler into his hand. "Scotch, I believe you said."

"Thank you," Aaron nodded, accepting one of the glasses from her with a grateful smile. He took a healthy sip as he took her hand in his, guiding her toward the sofa and pulling her down gently beside him. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Erin. I hope you'll consider doing it again."

"I'd like that, Aaron," Erin nodded slowly, taking a sip from her glass, "But, you realize that we're both walking a very fine line here. I mean, one dinner can be seen as being colleagues, more than that and..."

"I know how to be discrete, Erin," Hotch assured her steadily, his dark eyes meeting hers for a charged instant. "And I'm enjoying your company too much not to risk it."

Licking her lips as she listened to his direct words, she nodded. "I can't deny that I've enjoyed myself more this evening than I have in years. Men tend to few me rather harshly in light of my position at the Bureau. I'm sure you've heard some of Agent Rossi and Agent Gideon's more colorful euphemisms for me."

"I'm really not concerned with anyone's opinion of you other than my own," Hotch interrupted smoothly, leaning forward to drop his glass on a coaster on the table in front of him.

Heart beating faster as she watched him methodically place his glass on the table, Erin cleared her throat delicately. "And what is your informed opinion of me, Agent Hotchner?" she asked evenly.

"Personally or professionally?" Hotch asked dryly, sliding an arm over the back of the sofa as he relaxed against the cushion.

"Would you consider me pushy if I asked for both?" Erin asked lightly, not quite meeting those dark eyes of his as she toyed with the rim of her glass.

"Not at all," Hotch replied with a shy half-smile. "Professionally, I think you work very hard. Your drive and ambition fuels you. I think you've cultivated your image as a ball buster in an effort to be taken more seriously. And by and large, I think it's worked for you."

"But not with you," Erin drawled, arching a brow.

"Well, I won't lie and say that I wasn't nervous about making an overture. I was prepared to be shot down," he admitted truthfully.

"I thought about it," Erin told him candidly, amazed by her own forthrightness. Usually she was cool as a cucumber, but something about this man urged her to be open.

"Really? What changed your mind?" Hotch asked, truly interested.

"Your eyes...they're quite remarkable. They tend to draw in whomever you're looking at..." she trailed off, blushing as she realized how bluntly she'd answered his question. "You intrigued me," she shrugged, trying to adopt an unaffected air and failing miserably.

"I'm glad," Hotch said softly, touching her arm lightly and trailing two fingers along her flesh, the warmth tingling beneath his touch.

"All right, Aaron, you've tricked me into divulging more than I'm comfortable with," Erin said with a sigh. "Tell me, what do you think of me on a personal level?"

"A personal level," Hotch repeated, his eyes darkening as he stared at her. "That's a dangerous question, Agent Strauss," he said softly, arching his brow.

"Is it?" Erin asked, her breath catching again as she felt his heated gaze traveling over her body.

"Mmm," Hotch hummed, taking her glass from her hand and dropping it beside his on the table. "Very."

"Why is that?" Erin asked, swallowing tightly as she felt a warmth spreading through her body, the results of a quality scotch and his molten gaze on her.

"Because, as you said before, my answer could get us in an extreme amount of trouble," Hotch murmured, lifting his hand to trail a finger down her elegant cheek.

"I, too, know something about discretion, Aaron," Erin breathed unevenly as his finger drifted over her lips.

"In that case," Hotch said deeply, moving closer, "I guess I should tell you that I find your exquisite. And warn you that I don't think my interest is going to be assuaged very easily."

And those were the words that Erin Strauss had been waiting to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors mabelreid, Lizzie2010, HansonFanGermany, and Lawson227!**_

_**Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories! We think you're all awesome! And now…on to our story!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Five**

"Is that so?" Erin asked slowly, raising one blonde brow heavenward, her heart beating faster as she watched his obsidian eyes darken even further.

"Very much so," Aaron returned with a serious nod, letting his eyes settle on her intriguing smile. "I haven't been this interested in a woman in a very long time, Erin."

"Not even your wife?" Erin asked archly, unwilling or unable to ignore the elephant in the room. Her own husband, after all, had dallied with everything in a skirt that crossed his path for years. She wouldn't be part of adding to another woman's pain.

"Haley and I were high school sweethearts," Aaron clarified softly, knowing that she had asked a valid question and deserved a valid answer. "We grew in different directions...our ambitions and dreams diverged. She wanted this separation, Erin," Aaron stressed. "Not I. But I won't simply cease living my life because she walked away."

"I'm sorry," Erin apologized quietly, letting his honest word settle in her heart. "My past has a tendency to rear its ugly head at the most inopportune times. You see, my ex-husband wasn't exactly a big believer in monogamy."

"That was his shortsighted loss," Aaron countered, tipping her chin to stare in Erin's eyes. "I've been faithful to Haley our entire marriage, but I won't live like a monk while she stretches her wings...not when she left me."

"I understand," Erin assented, blinking slowly. "As I said, my past tends to color how I view my future."

"I'm nothing like your former husband, Erin. I'm not a philanderer. You're the first woman that I've been interested in since my wife. And I didn't exactly go looking for you. And if Haley and I were still together, even if I had felt drawn to you, I would have ignored it. But, none of that is the case for me now. She's free. So am I."

"And yet you still wear your wedding ring," Erin pointed out, nodding to his left hand, the polished gold gleaming in the dimly lit room.

"Taking it off would be misleading," Hotch stated truthfully. Hell, he'd thought about taking the thing off, but at the end of the day he was still technically married. "I'm still married, Erin. I can't deny that. Not wearing the ring would be a lie."

She had to admit, she admired his blunt honesty. He wasn't trying to portray himself as something he wasn't. By all appearances, he was a man filled with integrity. But, she had to gain some answers before she allowed things to progress any further. Time had taught her well. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to ask the question that had been flitting through her mind all evening. "Do you still love her?"

"I love what we were before we began demanding that each other change," Hotch replied, his lips pressing together. "Haley wanted me to be an attorney. In fairness, until this opportunity presented itself, it's all that I ever imagined doing. But working on the other side of things...catching the criminal before he shows up in my courtroom...it's always held a certain pull for me. But, I was accepted to law school just out of college and Haley supported it. It seemed a logical progression."

"Why doesn't she want to be an agent's wife?" Erin asked, truly interested. She wondered if they were the same arguments Philip had made, and if so, perhaps it was an accepted by-products of the job after all.

Lips twisting grimly, Hotch shook his head. "Where do I begin?" he said, gesturing carelessly as he leaned against the leather sofa. "First and foremost, there was the money. It was quite a pay cut."

"Being a servant to the public definitely takes its toll on the bank account," Erin agreed with a nod and a faint smile. "Especially when you're just beginning."

"Then, of course, there were the hours," Hotch nodded, remembering the shrill accusations and arguments thrown out by his wife. Her diatribes could go on for hours, and she usually managed to maintain her volume throughout the entire time.

"A prosecutor doesn't work long hours?" Erin asked, finding that hard to believe. Preparing an adequate case for trial could be every bit as daunting as apprehending the actual criminal, based on her experience with the judicial system.

"Her reasoning was that at least I was in the same city, rather than on the road for weeks at a time," Hotch shrugged. "Trust me, Haley had a rebuttal for everything. Perhaps, she should have been the attorney. She certainly had the lungs for it."

Erin tried to disguise her laughter in the form of a cough, but his glittering eyes told her that she'd failed miserably. "Sorry," she muttered into her hand, flipping him a sympathetic look.

"Don't be," Aaron smiled, his gut clenching at the sound of her throaty laugh. "I enjoy hearing you laugh. From what I've learned about you, Agent Strauss, that anomaly doesn't occur nearly enough."

"Oh, I'm sure Agent Gideon and Agent Rossi could share quite a few tidbits about me...like that I'm a fire breathing, man loathing ice queen that couldn't get laid to save her miserable existence."

"You missed manipulative and shrewish," Aaron drawled, his lips twitching.

"Shame on me," Erin breathed, widening her eyes for effect. "Whatever will I do not having the respect of two of the Bureau's most troublesome, though admittedly successful, agents?"

"I'd ask where this animosity stems from between the three of you, but I don't think I want to know," Aaron sighed, trailing his fingers across the plane of her shoulder, his touch sliding against the smooth fabric of her blouse.

"It's simple, really. I got the job both of them coveted, not through hard work, though I did work hard, but because of my sex. The Bureau is trying to make sure they're perceived as an equal opportunity government agency. They needed a woman in a position of power and they chose me. Who was I to overlook the opportunity?"

"And Rossi and Gideon, with more experience and time in service, took umbrage," Hotch theorized, suddenly understanding, the mutterings of his teammates beginning to make perfect sense. "It wasn't you that they disagreed putting in the position; it was the way in which you achieved it."

"In a word, yes," Erin answered succinctly. "Still feel the same way about me, knowing that I basically got a leg up on being in charge simply by not being a man?"

"I think you're an incredibly resourceful woman, Erin. And when we're together, believe me, I'm not thinking about our jobs. And I'm particularly glad that you are of the fairer sex."

Well, that was nice to hear, indeed, Erin thought as she stared at his face, moving closer and closer to hers. She sighed as his lips touched hers for the second time of the evening. And as her eyes drifted closed, all thoughts of Rossi, Gideon and the Bureau dissolved under the soft pressure of his mouth, coaxing hers apart and tangling his tongue with hers.

"Aaron," she sighed against his lips.

"If you don't want this, all you need to do is tell me. I'll understand," Hotch said deeply, lifting his head slightly to stare into her eyes.

Shaking her head, Erin sighed. "That's the problem, Aaron. I do want this. Perhaps, too much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Just a couple of notes today -**

**Letters containing the assignments for our first-ever Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange have been released. Please, if you signed up, check your mail, guys - they're there! We can't wait to read the fabulous stories this challenge generates! You have until December 25 to post your stories!**

**Also, friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at the forum as well (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th and details can be found at the forum.**

**New interviews are posted on "Chit Chat" with our very talented co-authors: TheSecretCity, montez, jeffandjimmieschick, and Spark Shark. Check them as well as several of our other nominees out. We'll be adding more as we draw closer to the end of the awards!**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review alert and favorite...we truly appreciate each one of you!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN AN "M" RATING!**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Six**

It was sinfully delightful, the feeling of allowing a capable man to slide into his natural role of aggressor. It had never been something she'd been able to do easily, her demanding nature rose to the fore more often than not when she was in a man's arms, no matter his age. But conceding control to Aaron Hotchner felt as natural as breathing, his strong arms fully capable of supporting her for a few precious minutes.

And rarer still, she found herself instinctively trusting him. Opening her mouth underneath his, she sighed as their tongues twined lazily and savored his uniquely masculine taste. He kissed like he spoke, with purpose and meaning. And more quickly than she ever thought possible, she relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to lead while she willingly followed.

Under Aaron's skilled touch, Erin felt herself slowly coming undone. Whether it was the caress of his lips against her mouth or the persuasive slide of his fingers against her body that caused the change, she didn't know. All she was certain of at the moment was that something inside her was loosening...uncoiling, freeing her of restraint. Feeling his teeth graze the sensitive slope of her neck, she involuntarily shivered, the anticipation he was building inside her wanton body unnerving her.

She'd never felt like this before. She wasn't a woman that allowed herself this kind of freedom. But every woman deserved one concession, didn't she? One searing night to burn into her mind...to remind her what good sex should feel like. And, intuitively, she knew this man could provide that for her...he could reassure her that she wasn't the Ice Queen her ex-husband had professed her to be. She wasn't the frigid bitch that he'd accused her of being.

"Erin," Hotch breathed sliding his lips across her fragrant neck, "Tell me you want this. That you want me."

Her mouth went dry at his hoarse command. She knew he wouldn't go any further without her verbalizing her consent; tacit agreement would never suffice….not with a man like him. No, he was a male that would want no room for misinterpretation...he was a lawyer after all. Implicit accord could be questioned later. Nothing less than full acknowledgement would encourage him to proceed.

"I want you, Aaron," she whispered huskily, her voice faint but sure. "Desperately," she admitted shamelessly, tossing caution into the wind as she shifted her body underneath him, rubbing her breast provocatively against his chest.

"You're sure?" he breathed, dragging his lips along her elegant jaw line as his warm hands cupped her breast through the thin material of her dress.

"Positive," she nodded, turning her face to his. "Just kiss me. Make me forget all the reasons that this is an exceptionally bad idea," she pleaded hoarsely. Whimpering in the back of her throat as his lips again caught hers in a heady kiss, she felt his thumbs graze her puckered nipples. Damning the material in the way, she writhed against him, frantic to feel him closer.

"God, you're beautiful," Hotch groaned, finally pulling himself away from her rosy, damp lips. Staring down at her, he cupped her cheek. "Absolutely gorgeous," he murmured, his eyes trailing down her face to her heaving breasts. "I want to undress you," he requested softly, lifting his eyes back to hers, affixing her with a passionate gaze. "I want to see this stunning body with my own eyes."

Her throat thick with some indefinable emotion she didn't want to analyze, Erin wordlessly nodded as his sure fingers grasped the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly sliding it down her back. Swallowing as she felt the material gape in the front, she watched Aaron's eyes devour the skin slowly revealed to his eyes.

Blinking as her milky skin was exposed to his ravenous eyes, Hotch felt his body respond quickly to the fabulous view being afforded him. She really was exquisite, fine boned and slender, but with curves in all the right places, curves that made him want to touch...to feel. Eyeing the creamy swell of her breasts confined by the lacy black bra she wore, Hotch lifted one finger to trace the tender skin bared to him. Fingers hovering over the front closure, he met her soft gaze. "May I?" he asked huskily.

Part of her wanted to deny this attraction, to pour icy water over her libido and keep things as uncomplicated as possible. Of course, uncomplicated now was a dim memory, she admitted to herself. She was, after all, lying half naked in a subordinate's arms. But another faction of her psyche needed this. The part of her that was undeniably feminine wanted to experience a lover's touch...this lover's touch.

"Yes," Erin nodded, her hair shifting against the cushions of the sofa while she watched his confident fingers release the catch, bearing her breasts and torso to him.

"Lovely," Hotch murmured appreciatively, brushing the tip of her right breast with his thumb. Watching it pucker tightly at the light brush of his fingers, he smiled. She was so incredibly responsive, he thought as she released a soft moan. So unlike anything he'd known in the past. It was such an amazingly rewarding feeling to be able to discern if the woman you were making love to was enjoying herself. With Erin, he didn't have to doubt himself...the answers he sought were in the breathless sounds she made...in the way her fingers touched him… and he relished each moment.

Bending his head, he tentatively surrounded the peak of one breast with his lips, sucking gently. Hearing her audible gasp, he smiled around her flesh as a small hand buried in his hair, drawing him closer. Pulling more firmly at her swollen nipple, he groaned roughly as her leg slid against his heavy arousal sensuously. Toying with the opposite peak, he plucked it with a thumb and forefinger, drawing it to ready attention before moving his mouth to engulf it, too.

"Aaron," Erin whimpered, the pleasure he was suffusing her with threatening to drown her. "Ahhh, Aaron," she moaned, arching beneath him, her leg sliding against the proof of his desire for her. "That feels wonderful," she sighed.

Lifting his head to stare into her clear blue eyes, Hotch smiled. "I think we should find your bedroom, Erin. I want a little more room that your couch provides."

Only able to nod, Erin held her breath as she felt herself suddenly lifted by a strong pair of arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. I hope everyone in the good ole US of A remembered to adjust their clocks for daylight savings time. (I didn't). At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: Morivanim, SSA Cuteass, jirrg, mrytale2-5, and SSAEmilyHotchner. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Seven**

His strong arms surrounded her, easily lifting her off the sofa and against his solid chest. Moving effortlessly down the dim hallway to the master bedroom with purposeful steps, Hotch ignored the small niggling doubts in the back of his mind that sounded remarkably like his estranged wife, Haley. After all, he thought as he shoved those qualms into the proverbial corner, she didn't get a say. She'd wanted...hell, advocated for… their separation. She'd made the decision to leave him, hadn't she?

He had nothing to feel guilty about...nothing at all. He'd been honest with Erin. She knew the status quo, as it was. He was married, yet not.

And as such, he was perfectly free to do as he pleased. With whom he pleased.

You're rationalizing, Aaron, his mind chided him grimly.

Perhaps, he was. But right now, he needed the woman he carried against him as much as he needed his next breath. And he needed her now.

Finding her open bedroom door, Hotch moved toward the huge bed monopolizing the center of the room and carefully placed her in the center of it. "Do I need to lock the door?" he asked, teasing her pliant lips with his.

Shaking her head as she leaned upward, seeking his warmth, Erin replied, "No, the children are with their father until Monday. It's just us."

"Good," Hotch breathed with a satisfied smile. Pulling back long enough to peel off his suit jacket, throwing it carelessly across one of the Queen Anne chairs in the corner, he reached for his tie, disposing of it, too, in a quick efficient motion. Reaching for the buttons on his crisp shirt, he felt Erin's cool fingers covering his.

"Let me," she murmured, sitting up on the bed and reaching for the tiny white buttons. Unfastening the clasps quickly, she inhaled deeply as his muscular chest was revealed. With just a smattering of hair in all the right places, Aaron Hotchner looked to be carved in granite, so hard and rippled. Licking her lips in anticipation, she watched his eyes darken as he helped slide the already unzipped dress off her body.

"You're beautiful," Hotch murmured, all thoughts of Haley and his former life banished to the depths of his mind, his sole focus on the stunning woman in front of him.

"Thank you," Erin murmured almost timidly, coloring slightly under his praise. Wasn't a woman of her years too old to blush like a schoolgirl? Reaching for his belt, she busied herself with the buckle, pulling it from the belt loops and tossing it in the floor.

Covering her hands, Hotch whispered, "There's no hurry, Erin. Relax."

"I want to see you," Erin countered, her fingers flicking the button of his fly, releasing his trousers. Seconds later, she slid her hand inside his boxers, smiling at his sharply indrawn breath when her fist closed around his heavy length.

"Ahhh," Hotch breathed, automatically thrusting against her palm when she slowly pumped her fist around him. "Mmmm...that's good," he murmured, bracing one hand against the firm mattress as he thrust against her hand again.

"It feels good," Erin whispered back, her eyes lifting to meet his.

Reaching for the scrap of silk covering her secrets, Hotch slid the material down her long legs before taking a mental step back from what she was doing to him to admire her nude body.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he said softly, trailing two fingertips from her neck down the valley between her breasts to the downy nest of neat blonde curls between her legs.

Stepping out of his trousers and boxers, he placed one knee on the end of the bed, forcing her to release her hold on him as he moved to kneel between her legs.

Breath catching in her throat as she realized his intent, Erin's eyes widened. Oh, God! How long had it been since a man had gone down on her? Especially a man that, from all appearances, knew what to do once he got there. "Aaron," she gasped, her back arching off the mattress as she felt gentle, warm hands pushing against the inside of her thighs, opening her to his gaze.

"Hmmm," Aaron hummed, dipping his head to inhale her musky, sexual scent, the aroma fueling his appetite.

"You don't have to...," Erin choked, her fingers digging into the satin comforter as she felt his nose nuzzling her intimately, his hot breath ratcheting her desire up another notch.

"Want to," Aaron countered, his voice dark and velvety in the still bedroom. Extending his tongue, he gently nudged her damp bud with the tip of his tongue. Hearing her tight whimper, he smiled. "Yeah," he whispered, "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Erin answered, her voice unusually high pitched.

"I want to taste you, Erin," Hotch murmured, stretching out between her legs while he used his thumb to prime her, her juices slick against his fingertips. She was like molten fire in his hands. "Do you want that? To feel my tongue on you...in you, right before I fuck you?"

His sexy words thrilled her, filling her with a burning need she could never remember feeling before. "God, yes," she moaned, her hips lifting as his thumb moved back and forth over her clit slowly, hard enough to stimulate her, but not so hard as to award her the orgasm she craved.

"Me, too," he murmured, dipping his head to tongue her wet folds thoroughly, gently fucking her with his tongue before licking his way to her clit and nibbling it gently.

"Oooooh," Erin panted as his delicious tongue did wicked things to her. "Yessss," she moaned, her head thrashing against the pillows as he lavished attention on that ultra-sensitive bud between her legs, alternately licking and sucking. "Don't stop," she begged, her voice strangled by desire as she lifted against his mouth, trying to ride his tongue as it flicked against her.

"That's it, sweetheart," he praised, mouthing her again, her incredible taste sweet against his tongue. Slowly sliding two fingers inside her soft, snug channel, he heard her groan as she lifted one leg over his shoulder to bring him deeper. "You're so tight, Erin," he groaned, his heavy erection throbbing against his thigh. His mind burned with the knowledge that soon her sweet body would cradle his, sucking him into the warm heat.

"Mmmm," she moaned, her eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated on all the amazing sensations coursing through her. "Can't wait for you to fuck me, Aaron," she panted, her chest and breasts heaving, glowing with a fine sheen of sweat.

Her hot words sent a pulse of pure pleasure down his body, straight to his groin. Jesus, he was dying...and he hadn't even gotten inside her yet. Redoubling his efforts, he tongued her fiercely, pulling sounds of raw ecstasy from her lips. "Cum for me, Erin," he demanded roughly, crooking his fingers slightly inside her as her sucked her clit between his lips, rolling it against his tongue.

Screaming as heady waves of release slammed into her, each one more powerful than the last, Erin buried her fingers in Aaron's dark hair. His tongue was relentless as he continued to bestow kitten licks against the small pink nub between his lips, pushing her further into a sensual sea. "Aaron, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted, bucking against him as waves roiled over her.

Finally as the shudders began to recede, she felt him release her, his body rising above hers. Staring into his passionate eyes, she sighed.

This had to be what heaven felt like…and she never wanted to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 15 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Thank you to everyone taking the time to vote and avertise for us. We appreciate each and every one of you. The responses are starting to roll in and we have a tight race running in several categories. Let your opinion be heard.**_

_**Second, we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Eight**

Erin realized scant seconds later that she'd never experienced pure rapture before. She'd never even come close. But as Aaron's tongue danced wickedly along her aroused, sensitized flesh, lapping at her essence, she recognized that was exactly what was happening. His tongue...his mouth...his hands were pushing her past her self-imposed limits. And it thrilled her.

"A-aron," she panted, clawing at his strong shoulders as he hummed against her delicate secrets. "I don't think I can stand this," she whimpered as his teeth raked the small pink bud that her entire continued existence seemed to be entwined with.

"Shhh," he hushed her, pressing kiss after kiss to her sweet flesh, pulling shivers from her undulating body. "That's it, sweetheart," he crooned gently, pressing a damp kiss to the inside of her quivering thigh. "Just enjoy. Let the pleasure slide over you," he whispered, his voice dark and seductive as he took another lingering swipe from her core, pausing to torment the swollen button where her pleasure was centered.

"Mmmmnnnnhhhh," Erin moaned, bucking against his wicked lips. Throwing her head back against the pillows she felt as one of his warm hands moved to cover her naked breast, teasing her nipple into a hard peak. "Aaron," she breathed as her core tightened even more, as if that was even possible. "Yes," she moaned as his tongue moved faster, lashing against her most tender nerve center. "Yes, yes, yes," she panted, her orgasm hovering just out of reach as she heard his rough muffled grow and his teeth rake against her erotically.

He was hungry...insatiable in his quest to taste her surrender. His hand palmed her thigh, opening her to his ravenous mouth. Something about her flavor was intoxicating, driving him mad with need. The sleek muscles of her leg tensed underneath his touch, signaling her pending release as incoherent cries spilled from her parted lips.

Erin thrashed wildly against her sheets as sensations collided, spiraling through her body as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her, hurtling her into an intense sea of pleasure that threatened to drown her. "Aaron!" she screamed with a voice not quite her own.

Gazing up her arched body at her flushed face, Aaron was again struck by her extraordinary beauty. There'd been nothing stifled about her pleasure...nothing timid or ashamed. Just an incredible woman enjoying the joy he brought her with his touch. Stretching out over her, he felt the residual trembles claiming her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily, kissing her gently, sinking into the amazing moment.

Lifting her head for his kiss, Erin parted her lips readily, searching for the warm heat of his lips. Her unique taste coated her tongue, firing the still burning ember residing deep inside her. Stirring against him, she slid her hands down his muscular arms, savoring the feel of his rippled muscles responding to her light caress. "That felt amazing," she whispered hotly against his lips, rubbing her aroused breasts against his chest.

"You were amazing," he murmured, nipping the lobe of her ear before moving his mouth to the curve of her neck. "I need you so much, Erin," he groaned as her hands traveled past his shoulder, down his side to the curve of his hip. Thrusting against her moist center, nudging her folds, he breathed, "Can you feel how much I want you?"

Sucking his lower lip between her lips, Erin lifted her hips against the warm length prodding her. "Then take what you want, Aaron," Erin invited him, her voice sultry in the darkened room. "I'm ready to feel you in every way there is."

"Let's see if that's true," Aaron murmured, dipping his head to capture a rosy nipple between his lips as his fingers danced through her damp curls, testing her...tempting her. Feeling her slick juices flowing over his fingers, he grinned. "You're more than ready for me, aren't you, sweetheart?" Closing his eyes as he slid two fingers easily into her snug channel, he barely bit back a groan. Never during all his years of marriage to Haley had her body ever gotten this wet for him...this needy for his cock. But Erin's was…and he was silently thrilled.

Moaning again as his lips surrounded her breast, the slow suction of his mouth driving her insane, Erin demanded roughly, "Fuck me, Aaron."

"Yeah," Hotch growled in approval, pulling his fingers away from her drenched core. "Oh, yeah," he huffed out, centering his length before thrusting deeply inside her. Feeling those velvet walls closing around him, sucking at his sensitive skin, he moaned. "Jesus, Erin!" he hissed, his jaw clenching at the staggering sensations. "You're so fucking tight, baby."

Tilting her pelvis, Erin smiled as she brought him impossibly deeper into her body. "Let go, Aaron," she invited, threading her fingers through his dark hair.

Neck cording as her body pulled him into those wet, bottomless depths, Aaron whispered. "I can't...don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Erin promised, nipping at his chin as she lifted her hips. "Fuck me."

"God, Erin," he groaned, his head going loose on his shoulders and he pumped into her, his hips swinging urgently as his balls slapped her shapely ass.

Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, Erin cried out as his cock dragged against her clit, now supremely sensitized by the attention he'd lavished earlier on her. Exchanging kiss after frantic kiss with him as their bodies searched in unison for that sweet release, she couldn't help but feel a thrill. His beautiful rippling muscles shined with a fine sheen of sweat. His breathing was labored and came in hot bursts of warmth against her neck. And the sounds he made... animalistic snarls as he alternately licked and bit at her breasts. All of it combined in a smoky sensual haze designed to drive her wild. Never had she been so completely abandoned…and she never wanted it to end.

"Erin, Erin, Erin," he gasped, his deep strokes spearing her.

"Yes, Aaron!" Erin screamed hoarsely, her nails scoring his back as her neck arched against the pillow. "Don't stop!"

"Not stopping," Aaron panted, his body in hot pursuit of its own pleasure. "Never fucking stopping," he ground out, her body gripping his cock in a silken vice determined to pulverize his control. "Such a tight wet pussy," he groaned. "Love fucking your pussy," he grunted, his hips pumping furiously, focused on the sheer ecstasy looming ahead.

"God, yes," Erin moaned, as his deep penetration became frenzied. "Yes!" she shouted, her voice breaking as the head board of her bed hit the wall in a staccato rhythm.

"Oh, mother of...fuccckkk," he hissed, every muscle in his body screaming as the amazing tension built...bubbled inside him. "I'm going to cum!" he shouted, his back bowing above her as his cock erupted, his seed leaving his body in furious blasts.

"Ahhhh," Erin screamed, her second orgasm flying over her, stealing her breath and leaving her gasping. She was suffused with warmth...his warmth...as his body heaved over hers, giving hers satisfaction she'd never seen or felt before.

And in the aftermath, as both regained their breath, she realized with a growing horror that for the first time in her life, she forgotten something vitally important.

Protection.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: My co-author and I would like to announce that our core stories (Sunday and Monday weekly publications) will be on hiatus for the weekend after Thanksgiving (an American Holiday on November 25, 2010). Due to familial obligations, we do believe there will be a week break on those ongoing stories. We will continue to publish one-shots and shorter stories through the holiday week.**

**Also, we're drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE ****NINE**** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and ****VOTE**** for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you!**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Nine**

Opening her eyes to the early morning sunlight pouring through the bay window across from her bed, Erin smiled as she felt the warm body nestled behind her. Stretching carefully, lest she wake the sleeping man who was snoring gently in her ear, she found her body pleasantly sore, her muscles unused to the activities of the evening prior.

Settling back against her pillow, she sighed contentedly as her mind replayed the events of just hours ago. One thing was certain; Aaron Hotchner had been a tireless lover, taking her again and again throughout the night. Sometimes gentle, sometimes rough, he'd always been thorough, and she'd never been left unsatisfied. That, in and of itself, was a rarity.

Throughout her marriage, she'd frequently been left unfulfilled after making love to her then husband, and she'd gotten used to the emptiness. But last night had been a complete awakening...her body claiming its satisfaction every time her lover had touched her. It was refreshingly invigorating to know she could respond, especially after she, herself, had begun to wonder if the rumors that circulated about her were true...if she really was the frigid bitch others had claimed her to be.

Last night had proven their assertions wrong, however. Now, she was a satiated, gratified woman with a body that still hummed from the bone melting orgasms she'd experienced at Aaron Hotchner's hands.

After the first time they'd made love, she'd quickly done some mental math and assured herself that the risk she'd taken had been minimal. Of course that hadn't stopped her from finding the box of long abandoned condoms in her nightstand drawer. It had been one thing to tempt fate once...she hadn't wanted to entirely piss of the powers-that-be.

Aaron had been amenable, unlike her ex-husband who had complained every time he'd used a rubber. The thin layer of latex hadn't influenced Aaron's performance in the least...and their subsequent interludes hadn't been diminished by the added layer of protection. Glancing toward the nightstand, she noted the one last unused packet resting on the polished surface.

As if he could read her mind, she felt her new lover press a warm kiss to her bare shoulder and whisper huskily, "One of us need to pick up another box."

"Do we?" Erin questioned, hoping her voice sounded blasé as his casual remark hung in the air over the bed. She knew her insecurities were in danger of rising to the surface, and she didn't want to mar the moment by questioning what had happened between them. On the other hand, she couldn't help wondering what exactly the previous night had meant to the man holding her.

Don't do this, Erin. Don't ruin this. Just take it moment by moment.

Despite her mind's warning, the wheels were already in motion for her. Turning in Aaron's embrace, she stared into his unreadable eyes. "Is that your way of saying you'd like for this to happen again?" she asked softly, her heart fluttering slightly as she waited for the answer.

"I definitely enjoyed last night," Aaron replied carefully, his own body already insistently reminding him how very much it would like a repeat performance as her curves molded to his. "I don't want to lie to you though, Erin," he said softly. "I'm not sure how much I can offer...but I'd very much like to see what develops between us."

Stiffening slightly, Erin gave herself a mental shake. What had she been expecting? Professions of undying love? Of course not. He was still technically married to his wife. While separated, he still wasn't completely free. And yet, here she was, pressuring him for an answer he wasn't ready to give because he'd made an innocent statement. "I'm sorry, Aaron," she said, dropping her gaze to his muscled chest. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You had every right to ask me what my intentions are," Aaron denied, tilting her face back up to his. "I just wish I had better answers for you. I want to see where this goes, Erin. I want to get to know you better. And I definitely want to continue making love to you," he murmured huskily, his manhood twitching against his thigh for emphasis. "I just can't promise..."

Lifting a hand to cover his lips, Erin shook her head, determined to live in the moment for a change. "No promises," she whispered back. "Day by day," she murmured.

"Can you be satisfied with that? For now, at least?" Hotch asked, nipping her fingers playfully as he pulled her tighter against him.

Hell, yes, her libido screamed as he shifted over her body, his pelvis fitting against hers as his hard length prodded her gently. Staring into his eyes, darkening with passion, she silently nodded as he loomed above her. "I can," she nodded, sliding her arms around his neck as his lips descended, coaxing hers apart with a minimum of effort.

"We still have one condom left," he muttered against her lips, his hands wandering beneath the covers, cupping her hip as lowered his mouth to her neck, now aware of how vulnerable the curve of her collar was. "When will the children be home?" he asked huskily, not quite ready to meet the family yet.

"Hours," Erin breathed, her eyes drifting closed as his lips dragged across her skin, finding her every weakness and exploiting it wildly as she undulated beneath his heavy body.

Lifting his head, Aaron smiled down at the incredible woman arching beneath him. So responsive to his every touch...so unlike anything he'd ever known. Not that he had much experience to compare. Haley and her puritanical ways had ensured that. But, now...here with her, he had an opportunity to explore the boundaries...to find out what lay beyond the missionary position and fucking with the lights off.

Dropping a kiss against her lips, Hotch growled, "Turn over, Erin."

"W-what?" she asked, the telling gleam in her new lover's eyes thrilling her.

"I want to take you from behind," he whispered hoarsely, dipping his head to lick one of her aroused nipples. "I want to go so deep you feel it in your soul," he said, his voice dark as he slid a hand between her legs. She was soaked, he rejoiced silently. Every word he spoke only inflamed her.

"God, Aaron," she breathed as his fingers manipulated her.

God, yes, he silently groaned. This was exactly what he'd needed. Hot, sweaty sex...no holds barred, he thought as she quickly rolled to her belly, her ass now nestling his manhood. Here, with this amazing woman, he had a chance to let himself go...to enjoy a sensuality that he'd never found with Haley. Unlike his wife, Erin adored the things he'd done to her. She'd basked in the feelings he created within her, finding no shame in it. And he loved it...this heady new freedom he'd found in her willing arms.

Snatching the condom from the bedside table, he sheathed himself quickly as she writhed beneath him, her moans of pleasure spurring him onward. Pulling her to her hands and knees, he sank into her in one smooth motion, the bliss as sweet as any he'd ever tasted. Baring his teeth as he set a hard, fast pace, he took her swiftly.

It was raw, primal in force and nature.

And it was the most powerful release he ever had in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal and we love hearing what you think of our work, especially when you give storyline advice/input. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Ten**

The next four weeks passed in a happy blur for Aaron Hotchner. He had a new job that not only did he like, but that he also felt challenged by. Analyzing the twisted minds of the monsters he pursued was a true test of his skills, but one he wouldn't trade. Apprehending those dark souls made every headache he endured completely worth it.

And when he wasn't acclimating to his change from prosecutor to profiler, he had another intriguing corner to his new life. There was her, in all her beautiful glory, he thought with a look at the woman curled in the corner of her couch.

"I know you're looking at me, Aaron," she murmured without looking up from the magazine she leafed through, her narrow fingers flicking the thin pages. "Something on your mind?"

"No," he smiled, relaxing into the recliner as he drew his eyes away from her face and back to the football game playing on the television. "Just enjoying the rarity of having some free time," he admitted with a half grin.

"Moments to think clearly are rare at the BAU," Erin quipped, her eyes scanning the article in her hands. "No one warned you about that?"

Oh, he'd been warned many, many times in the past few weeks; it just hadn't pertained directly to the job, he thought grimly. First, there'd been the phone calls from Haley, at first begging him to reconsider his job at the Bureau, and then, when that hadn't worked, blatantly threatening to end their marriage if he didn't acquiesce.

Then, there'd been his mentors. Working with a bunch of men trained to analyze every action and reaction didn't leave much room for secrets within their team. Both men had quickly seen through the veil he'd tried to throw over his personal life, especially where Erin was concerned. Gideon, at least, had tried to be tactful about it, taking him aside and reminding him how badly this could influence his future within the Bureau.

Rossi, however, had been much more outspoken, stating violently that Erin Strauss would by his own personal Kryptonite if Aaron pursued a relationship with her. According to the blunt man, Erin was a poison in his veins and needed to be purged. Quickly and expediently. And while Jason hadn't voice his dislike quite so bluntly, it was obvious that David Rossi despised Erin with a virulent passion. To date, his reasons still remained vague, at best.

It hadn't mattered what either man had said, however. For the first time in forever, Aaron was genuinely happy. With Erin, he'd felt accepted. Appreciated. His opinions remained just that. HIS opinions. He didn't feel pressured to conform to her preconceived views and she didn't expect him to do so. And while he loved Haley, what he'd found with Erin was special.

Unconditional acceptance was a novelty he hadn't experienced ever in his life, and he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it, savoring every moment in the older woman's company. Which was why he was loathe to disrupt this easy camaraderie they shared.

Why should he settle for mere normalcy when he'd found paradise?

Staring at the television, he lifted his glass of wine to his lips, wondering how to broach the subject of his estranged wife with his current lover. He owed her the truth, didn't he? Of course, not even he knew what the truth was at this point, he thought wryly. Haley's last phone call to him, voicing a demand for a face to face meeting to discuss their combined future, had been short, to say the least.

Her terse, "Aaron, I'll be in Washington tomorrow afternoon. I want to sit down and talk. Either we can do it privately or I can be introduced to your Bureau colleagues via a screaming match, your choice," still rang in his ears. What choice had he had but to comply with her request? After all, they did need to talk, if only to work out the details of solidifying their separation.

"You seem a million miles away tonight," he heard her serene voice say, breaking through his darkening thoughts.

Guiltily, he shifted in his chair as he attempted to clear his mind. "Just a little more than usual on my mind tonight," he replied blandly, shooting her a half smile before averting his gaze. Christ, he felt like he was lying to her. The last thing he wanted was to mislead her. Based on what few confidences she'd bestowed on him regarding her former spouse, she'd seen enough deception to last her a lifetime. He didn't want to be the latest man in a long line to let her down.

Watching Aaron's gaze shift back to the television screen, Erin sighed inaudibly. She didn't want to pressure him, but ignoring the shiver of unease creeping over her was becoming more and more difficult as the evening wore on. Tonight, there were no distractions, her children visiting their father. It was just the two of them.

Attempting to refocus her attention on the magazine in her lap, Erin stared down at the page without reading it. What had brought about this change in his behavior? His distance tonight was almost palpable, unnerving her more than she thought it would.

Giving herself a mental shake, she pursed her lips as she sternly attacked her own heart. You never should have gotten attached to him, Erin. You knew the risk you were running if you did.

But, how could she not have developed this connection with him. He'd spent every night he was in town with her and her children, his warmth and affection a tangible thing in what had been, until him, a cold, sterile world. His friendship had brought out another side of her...a side that she'd thought had disappeared. With him...around him...she could be fun. She could laugh again.

And what will you do without him, Erin?

Blinking as that question skittered through her mind, Erin felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Swallowing quickly, she took a deep breath. Stop it, she chided herself. He's given you absolutely no reason to believe that's going to happen.

She needed to leave 'well enough' alone. For the first time in her life, she'd found a man that complemented her in every way. Emotionally. Physically. Intellectually. Why rock the boat now?

Now… if only she could quell that inner voice virtually screaming that none of this could last.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Eleven**

She tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible as she walked into the bullpen two days later. Stealing a look toward Aaron's empty desk, she noted the darkened computer screen and felt her heart drop a little in her too-tight chest. For the second day, he was absent his desk. And he wasn't answering her calls.

It was obvious that something was wrong. Definitively, undeniably wrong. She only hoped that knowledge wasn't reflected on her face. All she needed was for someone to make the correlation between her current mood and Aaron's absence. Talk about feeding the already active rumor mill. The FBI was full of intelligent people who made a career out of ferreting out information others would prefer to keep hidden…and that included their co-workers' so-called private lives.

Dropping a file, her excuse for visiting the underground unit in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, on Agent Sullivan's desk, she heard a low familiar chuckle behind her. "Don't you have work to do, Agent Rossi?" she asked sharply without turning as she bent to leave a post-it note on the file she left. God, not him, she silently groaned to herself, her already roiling stomach moving into overdrive. At least not today. Trading verbal barbs with David Rossi in her current state wasn't conducive to creating the illusion of a dependable professional.

"You know, you really used to do a better job of covering your tracks, Erin. A few years ago, you would have figured out a way to get the information you wanted without ever stepping foot in here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, David," she said softly, dropping the pen she used back onto the Agent's desk.

"Bullshit," Dave smirked at her, shaking his head as he arched a bushy brow. "You never used to be so transparent, Erin. You must be getting old."

Spine stiffening as her stomach rolled with a vehement passion, Erin glared at Dave. "Is there something you wanted, Agent Rossi?" she asked tersely, pursing her lips as she forced her voice to remain even.

"Nope," Dave shook his head, enjoying the uncomfortable look on her face. "That'd be you."

"Yes, you're right. I needed to drop off a file and now that I've done that," she murmured, moving to pass him, her eyes firmly glued to the door in the far corner.

"Do us both a favor and cut the crap, Strauss," Dave snorted. "You came down here to find Aaron. Or at least see if he was here. Let me guess...he's not returning your calls, babe?"

Her lips quivered with the need to spit at him, but she couldn't. Not unless she wanted to draw the attention of others. "That's none of your business," she whispered, her cheeks flushing slightly as another wave of nausea rolled through her body.

"Do us all a favor, Erin. Forget about that kid," Dave stated evenly as he shook his head. "It's not gonna work out."

"You don't know anything about either one of us, David," Erin said quietly with as much dignity as she could muster even as his words cut through her hardened shell.

"Really? I know where he is, Erin. Do you?" Dave countered, lifting a brow at her.

"David..." Erin said tightly, the need to escape him and his innuendo quickly becoming a tangible need.

Leaning forward, Dave dipped his head to whisper against her ear. "He's with his wife, Erin. His very pregnant wife."

Weaving on unsteady feet, she lifted a hand to catch her balance against Dave's chest. "What? What did you just say? Haley wasn't coming until next week." she sputtered, her breathing ragged as his statement echoed in her overactive mind. Aaron had finally told her that his estranged wife had requested a meeting, but he'd never said that it was imminent.

Staring down at her now ghost white face, David Rossi felt an unexpected twinge of regret. "He's with his wife, Erin," he repeated, more softly this time, his voice warmer than he could ever remember it being with her in years. "She showed up yesterday down here determined to see him. Evidently, she decided that her news couldn't wait until next week when they'd originally planned to see each other. She was obviously pregnant, Erin. Very obviously."

"How far along?" Erin choked, swallowing the bitterness rising in her throat.

"At least four months," he told her, her arm shaking beneath his hand as he supported her weight.

"Oh my God," Erin breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as her world spun around her, the background noise of the office fading rapidly as her mind seemed to move into an alternate dimension. "Let me go," she hissed, jerking away from him as bile rose in her throat. "I'm going to be sick," she moaned as she turned and sprinted toward the wash room.

Frowning, Dave glanced around to see if their exchange had drawn a crowd. Thankfully, they'd remained unnoticed. Heading quickly toward the bathroom, he locked the door behind him as the sound of Erin's violent retching filled his ears.

Walking quickly toward the sink, he turned the water on full blast lest anyone passing in the hall hear Erin being ill and try to offer help she wouldn't appreciate. Wetting a wad of paper towels, he waited for the sound to subside before turning off the water and walking toward the stall she still knelt in.

Grimacing, he heard her sobs before he reached the door and paused for a moment. It was no secret that there was no love lost between himself and the other woman...but the pain he heard her choking back was too real not to touch him on some level. Wordlessly passing her the wet towels over her hunched shoulder, he watched her lift her head and wipe her pale face.

"You must be enjoying this," she whispered hoarsely, still on her knees.

"I thought I would," he replied truthfully. "Turns out, however," he said, bending down to help her to her feet, "Not so much."

"I find that difficult to believe," she muttered, unable to meet his penetrating eyes, her humiliation complete now. Or so she thought.

"Me too," Dave grunted, wrapping an arm around her waist when she tried to take an unsteady step and faltered. "Slow, Erin. Go slow," he chided, his voice kinder than he realized he could be with her.

"I'll be fine," Erin replied, her voice tense and strained in the quiet bathroom.

"Sure you will," Dave murmured, watching as she moved to the sink, cupping her hands underneath the water's spray and rinsing her mouth. "So," he sighed, meeting her eyes in the mirror above the sink. "Exactly how far along _are _you, Erin?"

* * *

_A/N 2 - I just wanted our loyal readers to know that due to real life events (my husband is deploying to the war in Afghanistan earlier than anticipated), our stories' postings may be a little sporadic, especially our core. I hope you will be patient with me during this difficult time._

_Tracia_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly FOUR days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twelve**

Her heart sputtered in her chest as she heard Dave's softly asked question. "How...how did you..."

"You just told me, Erin," Dave replied evenly, his heart uncharacteristically going out to his nemesis in spite of his feelings otherwise. Shaking his head, he asked, fairly certain he already knew the answer, "How long?"

"F-four weeks," she divulged weakly, her words catching in her throat as she realized that she had admitted her secret to someone else. And not just any one else…No, it was HIM. Meeting Dave's eyes in the mirror, Erin begged frantically, "Dave, please, you can't tell him," she whispered.

Raising one eyebrow, Dave merely held her gaze.

"What?" Erin asked tiredly, turning and facing the elder man.

"I'm surprised, that's all," he murmured, grudging respect in his voice. "I would have expected you to use this information to trap Aaron...or at the very least, make him miserable."

Lifting her chin defiantly as she slowly straightened her shoulders, she shook her head. "Even I have my standards, Rossi. I don't want a man that doesn't want me in return. He's obviously made his decision."

"If it helps," Dave replied softly, leaning against the counter, "I don't think he's happy about it, but Aaron feels a strong sense of responsibility and obligation. If he knew about..."

"He's NOT going to know though, is he, David?" Erin said tightly, leaning against the porcelain sink heavily as she felt her legs weaken once again.

Silent a moment, Dave assessed her quietly. He had to give her points for conviction and style. "I'm not going to say anything, Erin, but this isn't the kind of thing you're going to be able to keep quiet for long. You're going to begin showing. People are going to notice. What do you plan on doing then? Aaron's a smart guy. He's gonna figure it out."

Shaking her head as she felt the walls closing around her, Erin swallowed, fighting against a wave of bile rising in her chest. "I don't know. Yet."

Unable to stand seeing that genuine look of helplessness in the strong woman's eyes, Dave forced a smile as he joked, "You could always tell people that it's mine."

"The solution has to be believable, Rossi. Even as big a hound dog as you are, no one, Aaron included, would believe THAT," Erin shook her head, smiling faintly despite her current predicament.

"I'll just tell everybody I got you drunk and thawed the Ice Queen for a night." Dave shrugged, then winked. "I'll even tell 'em you were hell on wheels in the sack," he offered magnanimously.

"Half the Bureau already thinks we slept together," Erin retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Rumor is, that's why we hate each other so much."

Lips twitching, Dave's eyes twinkled. "If they only knew the truth..."

"No one is going to know the truth, David. Not about that or about anything else, understand?" she stressed, leveling him with a killing glare. No matter what her situation, she still her private life closely, and she refused to allow herself to become the fodder for the rumor mill that ran rampant throughout every department of the Bureau.

"Hey, maybe you should have said yes all those years ago," Dave said as he grinned, motioning down at her still flat stomach. "That bun in the oven might actually have been mine."

"I had no interest in becoming another one of the notches in your bedpost, David, or helping you get revenge on your cheating wife," Erin sighed, shaking her head. "Then or now. But thank you for the offer."

"It wouldn't have been for revenge, Erin," Dave denied quietly, remembering a time when he would have given everything he had to be with her. Times might have changed, but the memories were still there. "Then or now."

Heart softening as she met his eyes, Erin saw the genuine concern shining in his dark orbs. He was worried...about her. "We were friends once, David. And you like Aaron. You're his mentor. I need you to help me here."

Licking his lips slowly, Dave considered the possibilities. "I could pull a few strings," he offered quietly. "Perhaps get you a temporary transfer to the New York office?"

"You'd do that?" Erin questioned hesitantly, almost convinced this was some kind of game on his part. But his eyes...they didn't lie. And for some strange reason, she knew that she could trust him.

"If you're determined to keep this a secret from him," Dave replied as he nodded.

"Even if I told him, David...even if he chose me...I'd always wonder if he'd done it for the right reasons. I'd always feel like a home wrecker. He's been with her since he was a teenager. She knows him in ways I never will. How can I compete with that? His own moral compass would kill him." Shaking her head, Erin swallowed as she forced her resolve to strengthen. "He doesn't deserve that, and I can't be the one that puts him into the position of choosing."

"And what about you?" Dave asked, taking a step toward her and covering her hand with his.

Looking away, Erin shook her head…but she didn't pull her hand away. "Don't worry about me. I'll bounce back. I always do, don't I?"

"This is a hell of a ballgame though, Erin," Dave murmured. "And I want to help if you'll let me."

"Why?" Erin asked, confusion leaking into her tone. "Dave, we've spent years despising each other. Why would you give a damn now?"

"Maybe that's just what I needed you to think." Flushing, Dave averted his gaze. "No man likes to be shot down. And, let's face it, Babe. You lit up the sky with that air strike you launched on my ego a few years back."

"I was married, David. And so were you, if memory serves," Erin countered uncomfortably, remembering that long ago night.

"And we were both miserable," Dave said softly. "Looks like we both still are," he said, admitting the truth. Pausing a moment, he murmured, "You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"None of your business," Erin retorted sharply, jerking backwards as she felt her stomach clench.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dave smirked, watching her face clench. "I'm not judging you, Erin. I know how much it sucks to fall in love with the absolute wrong person."

Sighing heavily, Erin glanced up at Dave. "Then you ought to know the kindest thing you can do is leave the wound alone and let the scab form. The skin comes back tougher that way."

"Erin, your skins going to turn to rawhide at the rate you're going," Dave warned.

"Were you serious about helping me, Dave?" Erin asked impatiently as she ignored his well-intended advice, glaring at him.

"I rarely make offers I don't intend on following through on. You should know that," Dave remarked meaningfully, taking a step back.

Nodding, Erin swallowed thickly. "Call your favors in, David. Find me that temporary transfer," she requested softly as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Dave watched as she pulled it free and winced. "Aaron?" he queried gently.

Nodding, Erin pressed a finger to her lips as she answered tersely, "Strauss."

Watching as she paled, Dave moved quickly as he wrapped an arm around Erin's arm, steadying her. "Yes, I'll meet you there," she said stiffly, disconnecting the call after a moment. Licking her lips, she glanced up at Dave. "He wants to meet."

Nodding, Dave asked, "You sure that's a good idea? You're human, Erin, despite what the rumors say. You sure your resolve is as strong as you think it is?"

Straightening, Erin pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "Stronger," she said succinctly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirteen**

She never expected her doorbell to ring that night.

Drying her hands on a dishrag as she put the last of her dishes away, Erin glanced toward the clock on the wall. There was no way it could be her ex-husband. The chime had only rang once. If it was him again, he'd have been laying on the damned noisemaker just because he knew it would annoy her.

Richard had been livid earlier in the evening when she'd informed him of her pending temporary transfer to the New York field office. After trading barbs and accusations, he'd finally taken the children home for the evening with one final threat that he'd see the Devil serving ice water in hell before he agreed to her taking their children with her.

Shaking her head, she threw the cloth on the kitchen counter as she made her way through the door. Looking through the small peephole, her heart skipped a bit as she spied Aaron Hotchner shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot outside, his forehead obviously furrowed.

Part of her wanted to leave him standing there. Simply turn around and pretend he didn't exist..that he'd never existed. Was that too much to ask?

Of course, the child resting below her heart would be a permanent reminder that was a lie. And she couldn't deny that a desperate corner of her soul wanted to see him...get lost in his eyes…hear his voice. If only one last time. Steeling herself, she opened the door slowly and met his guilt ridden eyes. "Aaron," she said simply, evenly, taking a step back to gesture inside. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Stepping past her with wooden footsteps, Aaron met her eyes hesitantly. "I was almost afraid to come. I was going to call, but I was afraid you'd refuse to speak to me. And I really needed to see you...to try to explain..."

"Aaron, there's no need." Erin shook her head as she walked past him into the living room, forcing herself to keep her shoulders stiff. "News that your wife had arrived in DC made its way up the grapevine. I understood," she said softly, turning to glance at him for a bare moment.

"I should have told you," Hotch responded, wincing as her eyes became shuttered, revealing nothing. "I owed that to you."

"You don't owe me anything, Aaron," Erin replied as she shook her head. "Our relationship didn't have those kinds of limitations."

"May I sit down?" Hotch asked, his hand fluttering toward the sofa.

"Of course," Erin nodded, uncertain why he'd want to. Following him to the couch, she took a seat on the opposite end. Just a week ago, she would have been curled up beside him, sharing his warmth…sharing his body. But a week felt like an eternity ago. A lifetime had passed since then.

And both of their lives had changed.

"I know I told you that Haley was coming," he began softly, staring down at his hands clasped between his knees. "She came earlier than I expected," he offered weakly, privately thinking his wife had assumed the element of surprise would aid her. Surprisingly, she'd been right.

"Agent Rossi mentioned that he'd seen her," Erin replied evenly, propping her elbow on the arm of the couch.

Closing his eyes, Hotch bowed his head, certain that Dave wouldn't have missed the opportunity to rub Haley's pregnancy in Erin's face. "You already know, don't you, Erin?" he asked guiltily.

"I know," Erin confirmed with as much dignity as she could muster, given the circumstances. Pressing her lips together tightly, she added, "Rossi told me."

"I figured," Hotch grimaced, his fingers gripping tightly at the loose fabric of his slacks. "Erin, I'm so sorry that you found out that way," he whispered, opening his eyes and turning to face her.

"You could have told me," Erin murmured, canting her head slightly as she met his darkened eyes. "I wouldn't have blamed you or made demands, Aaron. But hearing the truth from you would have been much more preferable."

"I had no idea that Dave would wave it in your face. Although, in hindsight, I should have known better," he admitted ruefully.

Recalling the grim concern etched on David's face earlier in the day, Erin shook her head, hastening to defend him. "He actually didn't. He simply told me the truth." The 'as you should have done' went unspoken. Both lapsed into silence for a few moments. Finally she asked huskily, "Why didn't you tell me, Aaron?"

Staring into her eyes, Aaron knew he owed her the truth. For the last several weeks, they'd spent every night sleeping in each other's arms...talking...laughing...making love. She'd become his port in the storm. His safe place. And he'd betrayed her trust. She deserved an explanation, however lame it may sound. Clearing his throat, he began, "At first, after I saw her, I was in shock. Haley and I had barely touched each other in the three months leading up to our separation. But just before we split, she...we..."

"I understand, Aaron," she whispered painfully, interrupting his recitation before he could continue. God, those were details she did not want to know. She'd known he and Haley had been intimate...they'd been married, for God's sake. But knowing about it and hearing about it were entirely different animals.

"I need you to understand though," he stated hastily, the need to reach Erin...to make her understand that this pregnancy hadn't been planned…tantamount. "Haley came to me that last time. Sex was her bargaining chip, but I didn't realize that until it was too late. That's when this baby was conceived."

Are you sure, she wanted to ask. But good manners prevented her from stating her theory. "I see," she said instead, staring out the picture window of the room, her eyes glazing as she let herself get lost in the darkness.

"At any rate, when I saw Haley, standing there in the bullpen, obviously pregnant, I went on automatic pilot. After we left, and she told me that after debating it, she decided the only fair thing to do was tell me that we were having a child. My mind was overwhelmed to say the least. I mean, I honestly thought we were going to be talking about the details of a divorce when she got here, not..."

"Planning for your upcoming child," Erin said softly, barely resisting the urge to press her hand to her stomach. "I understand the shock, Aaron. But, three days?" she asked, unable to stop herself from blurting out the question.

"I didn't know how to tell you, Erin," Hotch replied truthfully.

Shrugging stiffly, Erin whispered, "It wasn't as though you and I made each other any promises, Aaron."

Watching her, Aaron's stomach sank. "Maybe not aloud. But you were never just the woman I was sleeping with, Erin. I care about you. Deeply. You have to believe that." Seeing no reaction flicker in her face, he asked, "You do, don't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Steeling herself as she fought the emotions once again threatening to overtake her judgment, Erin forced herself to shake her head. "I don't think it matters what I believe here, Aaron. What I believe is insignificant."

"That's not true," Hotch denied automatically, shaking his head as he reached for her hand, momentarily relieved when she didn't immediately pull away. Scooting closer, he whispered, "Your opinion has always mattered to me. You've mattered to me. I need you to believe how much I care about you."

Staring up into his dark eyes, Erin smiled almost tiredly as she realized that he was speaking what he thought was the truth. "Fate is truly a capricious bitch, isn't it?" she asked, her voice vaguely bitter.

"I want to choose you, Erin," Aaron admitted starkly in the still room. "Choose to be with you. Choose to love you. I want to choose you," he whispered, touching the back of his fingers to her cheek lightly.

God, why the hell couldn't he just have said it was all a mistake? A few bedroom tussles to pass the time until his wife came to her senses? That would have been kinder, wouldn't it? That she could hate him for. But this...

"Aaron," Erin sighed, shaking her head as she carefully extracted her hand from his, her fingers automatically feeling the loss of warmth immediately. "I get it."

"No," he said furiously, his brow furrowing in obvious anger. "You don't! Damn Haley," he ground out.

"You don't mean that," Erin said softly, shaking her head. "You know a part of you still loves her."

"I love what we had once," Aaron corrected through his teeth, his fist clenched at his side. "But that's gone. Things changed. I changed, and I'm intelligent to know that she's never going to really accept the man I've become."

"I detect a 'but', Aaron," Erin said gently, her heart cracking as her mind recognized what she'd known all along. He'd made his choice. And it wasn't her.

"She's having my son," Hotch said, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at the decorative dish centered perfectly on the coffee table in front of him.

"A son?" Erin choked, emotion clogging her throat as an invisible knife landed swiftly in her heart, buried to the hilt.

"We found out this morning," Hotch nodded. Perhaps, if he hadn't have been so shrouded in his own pain, he'd have noticed hers. He'd have seen the unbearable agony reflected in her eyes, but now, he was entirely immersed in his own uncontrollable miasma of uncertainty.

A boy, her mind reeled. His wife was giving him a son, and unconsciously her hand dropped to her own still flat abdomen. She wondered what the future held for her own unborn son or daughter. If she told him, would this child be ranked a second to the one his wife had created? Mutely shaking her head, she knew it wasn't a concern. He wasn't going to know, period.

She could love their child enough for both of them.

"Congratulations," she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Erin," Hotch whispered, looking at her again with solemn eyes. "I can't leave her now. Not when she's giving me a child. Even if I could bring myself to leave her, I couldn't do that to my son. Not like my father did to me."

"I understand," she said again for what felt like the fortieth time, the sentiment becoming trite on her tongue. "A child puts a different perspective on everything a person thinks they know, especially a parent," she conceded. Didn't it ever, her mind taunted her.

"I haven't told Haley about us," he told her softly. "I did tell her there had been someone, but I didn't tell her who. Under the circumstances..."

"Aaron, I know how to keep my mouth shut. You don't need to worry that I'll tell your secrets. She'll never know it was me," Erin said with quiet pride. And she wouldn't. Never from her. From this point forward, her life was going to become a closed book, never to be opened again.

"I guess that sounded pretty selfish," Hotch murmured, unable to hold her gaze as he guiltily hung his head.

"No," Erin counseled quietly. "It sounded smart. If you're going to make things work with Haley, the past needs to stay in the past where it belongs. You need a clean break."

"Pretty difficult given how I still feel about you and the fact that we see each other every day," Hotch sighed, shaking his dark head grimly.

"Then this should make things easier," Erin replied evenly. "I've been offered a temporary assignment in the New York field office. It's actually a promotion of sorts," she lied, proud how easily the prevarication rolled from her lips. Perhaps that was a skill that would serve her well in the coming months.

"What?" Hotch gasped, lifting startled eyes to her. "You're leaving?" he sputtered, her announcement knocking him from his precarious balance.

"I am," Erin confirmed with a slow nod, forcing herself not to waver.

"How long?"

"The assignment will be no less than a year," Erin informed him. "It's a great opportunity for me that couldn't have arrived at a more convenient time, don't you think?" she smiled tightly, silently grateful to David Rossi and his usually annoying influence.

"I don't...you're not doing this because of me, are you? I never meant for you to..."

"I'm doing this because it's what is best for me. If it benefits you, Aaron, it's incidental. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she chided, her tone sharper than she first intended.

"But..."

"A clean break, remember, Aaron?" she reminded him quietly. "It's best for both of us."

"Maybe if..."

"Don't say it. Don't belittle either of us by spouting platitudes and pithy sayings to me now. It is what it is, Aaron," Erin shook her head. Staring at him, she felt pure selfishness welling within her. "There's only one thing I want from you now."

"Name it," Aaron declared huskily.

Studying him, she tamped down her guilt. Haley Hotchner would have this man for the rest of her life. She had hours with him left. Maybe.

"I want one more night, Aaron," Erin replied, her voice silky. "I want what we'll never have again - one last time."

* * *

_**Dedicated to My Husband - even through it all, I still love you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I've got a few announcements for today. First this is the final day to sign-up for the Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. You have until 11:59 EST, January 31, 2011 to register. Details can be found at the forum or you can PM me for information or letting me know of your interest.**_

_**Also, our mini-awards end tonight for BEST fic written for one of the challenges on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" today. You have until 11:59 EST, January 31, 2011 to cast your vote. Simply PM either ilovetvalot (me) or tonnie2001969 with the name of the fic AND the author that wrote it.**_

_**And finally, I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"One last night," Aaron repeated hoarsely, unable to resist echoing her words as he tried to comprehend that very thought. Shaking his head, he stared at the floor. "It all sounds so...final," he whispered, his heart twisting in his chest.

"That's because it is, Aaron," Erin replied truthfully. "But that doesn't mean that we can't take the time to say a proper goodbye," she said, rising and pulling up her skirt as she stepped in front of him, straddling his legs.

"God," Hotch sighed, his hands automatically sliding up her bare legs to cup her hips, the motion as ingrained as breathing. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, leaning back against the couch as his eyes slid over her body appreciatively.

Bending, Erin met Hotch's lips with her own in a deep passionate kiss, seizing control and holding it hostage. Tonight, she promised herself, was for her pleasure. It was about her desires. She owed this man nothing.

It was her turn to take from him. To steal, if necessary. He'd used her. Perhaps, not intentionally, but he'd slaked his hunger on and with her for weeks. And now, he'd arrived only to tell her it was over. He owed her this.

Shoving him roughly back against the couch, Erin lowered herself into his lap, sitting astride him as her fingers pulled at the knot of his tie.

"Erin," Hotch breathed huskily when she lifted her lips from his to lower her gaze to her chest, her hands flying over the buttons.

"Shhhh," Erin frowned, pressing a finger to his lips as she nipped warningly at his jaw. "No more talking tonight, Aaron," she whispered against his ear. "Not unless it involves words that make me hot," she said, rolling her hips against the erection pressing against her abdomen, "Or wet."

Digging his fingers into her hips, Aaron gasped as her tongue trailed down his throat, her teeth scraping his collar bone as her fingers released his fly and pulled his straining cock into her hand.

"Touch me," Erin demanded against his ear, moaning as one of his hands fondled her breast as the other slid beneath her skirt. "Mmmm," she hummed appreciatively, grinding her hips against his groin as his fingers slid beneath her silk panties. "Yessss," she hissed, her eyes fluttering as his thumb circled her clit. "Oh, God, yes," Erin panted, her hips rocking against him, desperate for her own pleasure.

Bracing her hands on Aaron's shoulder, she widened her legs in an attempt to get closer. Catching her breath, she suddenly found herself on her back on the couch. Gasping, she heard Aaron's primal growl as he ripped her panties, throwing them across the room before bending his head and greedily lapping his tongue against her.

"Agghhhh!" she cried out, arching against his voracious mouth as he flicked his tongue over her, creating tingles of pleasure with his lips and teeth. "Aaron, yes!" she breathed as he made a noise of pure lust. Heart beating faster, she'd never seen him this wild before...his lips, tongue and teeth biting and licking furiously. It was as if he was determined to create a memory that was seared into both their brains...and perhaps he was.

Panting several minutes later, Erin arched her neck against the arm of the couch as her hips surged against Aaron's mouth. "Slow down, Aaron," she begged.

Lifting his head for a moment, Hotch met Erin's gaze with gazed eyes. "No," he denied roughly. "If I've only got hours left...if this is really all I have...I'm going to fuck you in every way I've ever imagined. I'm going to taste your pleasure over and over. And I'm going to make sure that every time you take another man to bed," he muttered, dropping his head to suck lightly on her clit, pulling a shiver from her body, "I'm going to make sure that it's my face you see behind your closed eyes."

"Damn you," Erin choked, knowing without doubt that what he said was true. Burying both her hands in his hair, she gasped as his tongue flickered quickly over her swollen bud, "Damn you, Aaron."

Regardless of her inner turmoil, Erin's body responded to those wet caresses, coiling tighter and tighter as pleasure built. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she bit out, her hips jerking as her nails scored her shoulders...his scalp.

There was nothing pretty about this encounter. It was sloppy and wild, almost pagan in its offering. And she didn't care. All she cared about was that ultimate bliss hovering just beyond her grasp. "God, Aaron," she wailed, her neck craned as her body poised on the edge.

And in the space of a heartbeat, he was hovering above her, his dark, hungry eyes boring into hers.

"Erin, I need you to know, I lo-..."

Slamming a hand to his mouth, Erin shook her head. "No words, Aaron," she reminded him harshly. Especially not those words. "I just need you to fuck me."

"Erin," Aaron whispered, bending his head to kiss her.

Turning her face away, she shoved him roughly to his back, climbing on top of him and impaling her body on his length. "I said to fuck me," she ground out, sliding her body up and down on his length with hard, measured strokes as she braced her hands against his chest, her breast swinging freely as she moved.

"Oh, God," Hotch rasped as she set a hard, steady pace, daring him to keep up with her. Gazing up at her, he watched her head fall back on her shoulders, her long silky hair caressing her back. Reaching up, he palmed her breasts.

"Squeeze," Erin ground out.

Obliging her, he squeezed, gently rubbing his thumbs against her nipples as she rode him furiously. "God, sweetheart," he groaned as her velvety walls clutched at him. "You feel so good...so tight."

"Mmmm," Erin moaned. "Harder. Make me remember it!" she demanded.

Kneading her breasts roughly, Aaron lifted his head to capture one nipple between his teeth, nipping gently as her cry of pleasure pierced the air.

"Yes!" she moaned. "Again, Aaron," she whispered violently, pushing her breasts at him as she rolled her hips, taking him impossibly deeper.

"I don't want to hurt you, Erin," Hotch murmured, more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. Opening her eyes, Erin stared down at him with eyes that shined...with desire...with need...with something he couldn't quite identify.

"Do it," she barked, lifting her hands to snatch his to her body. Leaning forward, she stared into his eyes as she whispered, "When I look in the mirror in the morning, I want to look at my body and remember every moment we shared together.

"Fuck," Aaron bit out as he bucked against her, his cock leaping at her dark, sexy words. His eyes glimmering with promise, he clamped his hands tightly around her milky white hips. "Remember you wanted it, Erin," he growled, before sinking his teeth into her neck, sucking eagerly.

"Oh, God, yes," Erin cried out as Hotch's hand connected warmly with her ass, the sting distracting her from her inner pain. "Again," she panted, riding him harder, their sticky skin slapping loudly together.

And moments later, as his nails dug into her ass and his lips sucked greedily at her breasts, his heavy grunts renting the air, Erin had the most powerful orgasm of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please check out our most recent challenge on our forum – March Madness! The guidelines are simple: You suggest a pairing and choose a TV title from the list provided (shows are from the 70s, 80s, and 90s). We'll assign out the pairings & suggestions by March 4, and you have until March 31 to create just the perfect story based on the prompts you receive. Your final story does NOT have to be about the TV show prompt, but you do have to use the TV show title in the story somehow. Check out our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, for details and to sign up…you can find a link on our profile pages.**_

_**And please, check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As David Rossi climbed the short flight of steps leading to Erin Strauss' stately brownstone, he asked himself for the tenth time of the morning just what the hell exactly it was that he thought he was doing. It wasn't as though there was any love lost between himself and the ice queen whose doorstep he now darkened.

But that look he'd last seen shining in those cool eyes of hers...the pain and betrayal that had been helplessly etched on her elegant face...he hadn't been able to forget it. And damn, how he'd tried. This was none of his business, after all.

Except for the small fact that the father of her unborn baby was his up and coming protégée. And he had the connections she needed to guarantee her a temporary transfer.

And the fact that, in spite of his very real desire to stay the hell away from her and out of this mess she and Aaron Hotchner had made, he couldn't ignore this pull he felt.

He had to know if she was alright. He'd knock on the door, trade a few insults with her and be on his merry way. Easy, right?

Knocking against the heavy wooden door with a determined hand, he shifted impatiently on his feet, glancing behind him to assure himself that, yes, her car was indeed parked directly across the street. Frowning when he heard no whisper of movement behind the closed door, he jabbed the doorbell, listening as the chimes echoed.

Brows drawing together five minutes later when Erin still hadn't appeared, Dave moved to the bay window, cupping his finger over his eyes to peer through the slat blinds.

And then his heart momentarily stopped.

Sitting slumped on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth, Erin looked, for all intents and purposes, like a broken china doll. He couldn't see her face, but he'd bet his left nut it was tear soaked.

"Well, fuck," he hissed between clenched teeth. Never leave a woman alone and crying. He could hear his late father's voice echoing in his mind and, not for the first time in life, he cursed himself for taking each and every lesson the old man imparted to heart.

Moving back to the door, Dave tried to twist the knob, grateful when it released easily. "Erin?" his deep voice called from the foyer, not wanting to alert the already obviously distraught woman. "It's Dave."

Hearing no response, he quickly walked into the living room, taking in the scene in one sweeping glance. Clad in a lacy camisole and panties, the bruises on her body were obvious. Quickly kneeling beside her, he asked more quietly, "Erin? Erin, what the hell happened?" Cataloguing the various bruises, it was fairly self-evident what had occurred in recent hours. The smell of sweat and sex remained heavy in the air.

Heart clamoring in his chest, Dave tamped down on his anger. No matter what had transpired between Erin and Hotch...the way she looked now was unacceptable. "Erin, talk to me, babe, or the first thing I'm going to do is call the police. The next is find Aaron Hotchner and make him wish he was dead," he told her in a tone that conveyed the very real threat in his voice.

"It was consensual, Rossi. No matter how it looks," she whispered hoarsely, still not looking at him. Licking her dry lips, she struggled for control, her hand still gripped around the phone in her hand. "He's gone," she whispered. "And it's over. Really over," she shuddered.

"Consensual? This?" Dave bit out, noting the bruises on her neck, on the exposed cleavage above her camisole. Eyes drifting downward, he noticed the fingerprints at her hips. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he bit out, shrugging out of his jacket when she shivered again and draping it around her slim shoulders.

"I wanted it. I told him to...leave his mark," she told him raggedly. "He just did as I asked," Erin said, closing her eyes as a wave of humiliation washed over her. She'd actually asked to be used like a common whore. And she'd loved it - while it happened. Now, in the aftermath, she felt cheap, dirty...used. But, she had only herself to blame. "I just wanted to feel something...one last time," she admitted, her voice barely audible.

"And you thought self-flagellation was the way to go?" Dave retorted, gently wrapping his hands around her slim shoulders and easing her off the floor and onto the couch. "Jesus, Erin. You're pregnant, for God's sake."

"I wasn't thinking," she murmured, trying to pull in a full breath in the suddenly airless room. Staring down at the phone she held clutched in her hand, she bit her lip, drawing blood. "I can't think anymore," she breathed. "I'm alone. Really, really alone."

Worried, Dave blinked down at this incredibly strong woman he thought he knew. "What the hell are you talking about...you're alone? Erin, you've got two kids and another on the way!"

Swallowing hard, Erin's eyes clouded with uncharacteristic kids. "I just got off the phone with my daughter. Neither of my children has any desire to come to New York with me, no matter how temporary the arrangement is. My ex-husband has promised them the moon," she told Dave, her voice cracking. "They don't want to be with me. And when they find out about..." she choked, her hand dropping to her still flat belly. "Oh, God," she gasped, "What am I going to tell them! How?"

Wrapping an arm around Erin, now violently shaking, Dave grimaced.

"Look at what I've become," she said haggardly. "I wanted him to use me, David."

"What you wanted was to punish yourself," Dave corrected gently. "And by the look of it, you did a pretty good job," he muttered, gently nudging one of the bluish bruises marring her long neck. "I'm going to kill Aaron," he ground out.

"It was mutual," Erin breathed. "All of it, Dave. I'm not proud about it, but I won't lie. I wanted one last time to remember."

"So you let him savage you?" Dave hissed. "Damn it, Erin. I don't say this lightly, but you deserve a hell of a lot better than this."

"No, Rossi. I'm getting exactly what I deserve, and we both know it," Erin countered softly. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Pressing his lips together, Dave inhaled deeply. "First, you are going upstairs and take a shower, change clothes and slather on some of that expensive makeup you use on that face of yours. I'm going to make you some coffee. Decaf. Then you and I are going to work out a plan."

"You don't have to do this, Dave," Erin muttered as she shook her head. Drawing in a deep breath, she declared, "I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Dave grunted, "because you're doing aces on your own. Just go take the damned shower, Erin. Then, we'll talk."

Too tired to argue, Erin nodded and rose slowly from the couch. Turning at the door to the living room, she met Rossi's concerned eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know why you're helping me, but thank you."

And as he watched her slowly climb the stairs, David Rossi wondered the same thing.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please...check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

_**Let me know what ya'll think!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Shifting her briefcase in her hand as she adjusted the strap of her purse as she walked down the busy city street toward the brownstone that David Rossi had graciously provided her, Erin smiled tiredly as she felt a determined kick against her abdomen. Glancing at her watch, she grinned wider. Right on schedule, her son or daughter was letting her know that it was time to eat. His or her nightly ritual…and one that she had grown to expect.

Approaching the short flight of steps leading to her door, her eyes widened as she noted a dark haired man standing there, leaning idly against the iron railing surrounding the porch.

David Rossi. Her mind reeled at the very thought.

Blinking rapidly, her breath caught momentarily as she tried to remember to swallow and breathe. Sure, he'd made weekly phone calls to check on her progress, on the baby's well-being, but she'd not seen him since she left the Washington based Bureau office. Surprised was an understatement. She was flummoxed.

And that was not an emotion that Erin Strauss did well.

"D-david?" Erin questioned, her free hand automatically reaching for the wrought iron banister leading to the front door.

"Hello, Erin," Dave greeted her, leaning negligently against the painted door frame, one hand tucked in his pocket. "Long time, no see."

"What...has something..." she stuttered, fear coursing through her. As much as her heart had become embittered by Aaron Hotchner's seemingly simple defection, she couldn't deny that she was having his child. Not to herself and not to the man in front of her. Whether she loved Aaron with a fiery passion or despised him with every fiber of her being, his life mattered to her.

"Everything's fine, Erin," Dave said calmly, holding up one hand as he reached for her heavy briefcase with the other. "I'm in town meeting with an editor over at McClaren's. My retirement became official last week. It's time to get moving on my book."

"Oh," she said weakly, willing her heartbeat to slow down as she allowed herself to breathe freely again. Clearing her throat, she asked, "And you thought you'd just pop by?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Look in on each other from time to time?" Dave asked evasively, unwilling to admit how much he thought about the cool blonde woman standing in front of him, the time between their weekly phone calls an unbearable gap. They never said much...just passed the usual pleasantries as he inquired about her health and temporary assignment. But finding himself in New York, so near her, he was unable to deny the need to see her...to assure himself that she was truly, as she'd stated numerous times, fine.

Except, the problem was she didn't look fine. Dark circles beneath her eyes, pale complexion and a worn look indicated that she was anything but that.

And for that very fact, he could happily strangle Aaron Hotchner with his bare hands.

"I'm still adjusting to thinking of us as friends," Erin said with a tight smile. "But, I can't deny, you've done more to help me than any friend I thought I had would have," she offered truthfully, gratefully relinquishing her briefcase and reaching for the key chain in her purse. "You'll come in?"

"Of course," Dave answered with a nod as he watched her unlock the door and followed her inside the dim house.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything alcoholic to offer," Erin spoke over her shoulder, dropping her keys and bag on the table just inside the door. Tastefully decorated, yet distinctly masculine, the apartment was beautiful, but it had taken her awhile to get used to David Rossi's surroundings. But she'd done it. The place almost felt like home now.

Almost.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Dave shook his head, trailing her into the sitting room. "Sit down, Erin. Get off those swollen ankles," he ordered as he nodded to her feet.

"Thank you so much for noticing, Rossi," Erin snorted, sinking into an armchair despite his order.

"You said you were fine," Dave stated bluntly. Taking the seat closest to her. "You don't look fine," he said softly, giving her another thorough once over.

Eyes widening, Erin's hand fell toward the swell of her belly automatically. "Well I...we...are. Five months pregnant doesn't look particularly attractive on any woman, David. We tend to begin resembling pumpkins."

"Not what I meant," Dave denied. "You aren't sleeping, are you?"

"What?" Erin asked, paling. Damn it, she'd forgotten in a few short months just how good a profiler he was.

"You heard me," Dave replied evenly. "You're wan. You don't look like you've slept in weeks. And in my esteemed opinion, you don't look fa-...errr...heavy enough. Aren't expectant mothers supposed to gain weight by leaps and bounds at this stage of the game?"

"I...I might have been feeling a little stressed lately," Erin admitted lamely, her cheeks flaming as David summed up what most of her colleagues must be witnessing on a daily basis. "There's a lot changing, David," she said softly.

"I realize that," Dave nodded grimly. His eyes meeting hers, he asked softly, "Is the baby really okay, Erin?"

"The obstetrician assures me that he or she is developing normally," Erin said readily, her hand caressing her tummy absently.

"You don't know?" Dave grinned slightly.

"I don't want to know. It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy," she stated as she shook her head...and she mentally added that she hoped the baby resembled her rather than his absentee father.

Inhaling heavily, Dave stared steadily at his former foe for a long moment. "Let's go grab dinner," he suggested easily. "My treat. And you can fill me in on some of these stressors."

"David, that's really not necessary." Erin shook her head nervously. Letting another man, especially this one, any closer than he already was ...it was a risk she couldn't afford to take.

"Erin, it really wasn't a request," Dave countered, drawing the battle lines. "Go change. I'll wait."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, our friends. Sorry for the delay in posting. But, I swear, I think my co-author and I have found a way to keep writing. **__**Ton and I have devised a new strategy. With eleven ongoing epics (and two more that we had not even began to post yet), we've come up with a plan. Each month we are going to concentrate on bringing you chapters of FOUR of the eleven stories we have out there. Each month, we'll alternate. Now, that doesn't mean that you won't get the odd chapter of the other seven stories ongoing during the month if the muse cooperates, but we want to bring you well written material and we think this will help. You'll also see oneshots, challenge pieces, and post eps (especially with our Shakespeare Series) during the month, too, but we'll only concentrate on four epics during any month. Make sense? I hope so.**_

_**For the month of April, we'll be concentrating on the epics, "Southern Traditions", "The Girl Who Lived", "In Sunshine or In Shadow", and "Sweet Silver Lining".**_

_**At any rate, those of you not familiar with our work, please swing by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" for ongoing discussion threads and challenges. We'd love to have you.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Glancing down at her almost empty plate, Dave nodded in approval as he said, "Now that's more like it. I think you need to be eating like that every day, Erin."

Demurely pressing her linen napkin against her lips, Erin shrugged self-consciously as she glanced around the dimly lit restaurant. "It's not every day that I eat a five course meal prepared in a five star restaurant, Dave. I am a working woman, you know."

"Correction. You're a pregnant working woman," Dave replied, signaling for the nearby waiter who was hovering just a few feet away. Smiling as the man responded immediately, he said, "I think the lady would like to see a dessert menu. And another round of decaf would be appreciated."

"I'm fine, Dave," Erin declared with a glare as the waiter stepped away to do Dave's bidding. "And if I eat another bite, I won't be able to fit into my suit tomorrow."

"Then you'll buy another outfit," Dave said as he sipped at his coffee cup, arching one brow. Watching as Erin merely rolled her eyes at that comment, he leaned forward and dropped the cup back to the saucer. "I've let you relax throughout the meal in the hopes that you would actually eat more than the nibbles that would barely fill up a baby bird. But we need to talk, Erin, about what I can do help." Seeing her mouth open, he held up his hand immediately. "And don't tell me you don't need any help. I think we've already beaten that horse to death."

Face tightening, Erin Strauss's eyes narrowed on the arrogant man sitting across from her. "No, thank you, David. You've done more than enough. It's bad enough that I'm already indebted to you. I feel as though I might have made a deal with the devil as it is."

"It wasn't really a question, Erin. More like a statement of fact," Dave returned evenly, though his eyes had darkened in warning.

"Don't make the evening unpleasant, Rossi," Erin sighed, leaning back in her upholstered chair. "I've accepted your help in the past because I didn't really have very many options..."

"...you still don't," Dave interrupted easily. "Not if it's DC you eventually want to return to."

"Excuse me?" Erin frowned, her eyebrows drawing together as she stared at Dave. "What do you mean by that?" Dropping her voice to a whisper as she felt betrayal start to overwhelm her, she whispered violently, "You said I could trust you! That you would keep your mouth shut!"

Leaning forward, Dave kept his voice low and calm. "And I will, Erin. I keep my word. Always."

Relaxing slightly as she heard the sincerity lacing his words, Erin cocked her head. "Then what is it that you do mean by that statement, David?"

"Have you given any consideration as to what you're gonna tell people, Erin?" Dave asked bluntly, eyeing her burgeoning belly that rested just below the tablecloth.

"About what?" Erin questioned absently as the waiter approached.

Politely waiting until Erin had accepted the menu and chosen the cherries jubilee as a dessert, Dave answered her question honestly. "About the baby you're going to have in just a few short months, Erin. You aren't exactly going to be able to keep the fact that you have an infant child a secret. And Aaron Hotchner is a highly intelligent man that can do simple math. If you're coming back to the Washington branch of the Bureau, I think we need to have a cover story in place, don't you?"

Blanching, Erin's mouth went dry as his words sunk into her. She'd been so busy trying to navigate the murky waters of her present that she'd ignored the future, relegating those decisions to another day. But her child's birth was rapidly approaching, and David was right. Aaron wasn't a stupid man. Unless she came up with a believable alternative to the truth, her boat was sank.

Forcing herself to reach for her wine glass of water, Erin steeled herself as the cool water slid down her throat. Slowly replacing the stemmed glass on the elegant tablecloth, she met Dave's heavy lidded gaze. "I assume you came armed with your version of the truth," she murmured.

"Look, babe," Dave replied, his big body sprawling back against his chair, "We both know that I'm in this up to my eyeballs. I don't mind going a little deeper," he shrugged, his eyes lingering on her angular face.

"Meaning?" Erin asked suspiciously, not quite trusting the older man in spite of his obvious attempts to help her over the last few months.

"Meaning, you need a father for that child," he stated concisely with a nod toward her rounded stomach. "Use me."

Now she was just plain skeptical. She'd known the man before her for years...more than she cared to remember. And David Rossi didn't do anything for altruistic reasons - at least that she knew about. And she had made it her business to know about him. He was too lethal not to investigate and ascertain what she was dealing with.

Part cobra, part wolf, Rossi could take down his prey with a single deadly lunge. And she'd studiously avoided ever being within striking distance.

Sure, she'd danced around him. Gotten dangerously close on a couple of instances. But, thus far, she never been bitten.

"Why?" she asked derisively, eyes narrowing as she attempted to gauge his responses. "What's the catch, David?"

"Catch?" Dave echoed with a slow smile. "Why, Erin," he remarked, pressing a hand to his heart. "That truly hurts."

Raising one eyebrow, Erin snorted. "And if you weren't wearing that shit eating grin and actually possessed a heart, I might feel something akin to regret."

"Ouch," Dave winced theatrically. "Damn, Erin. Exactly why did I offer to help you again?"

"I'm still not sure about that," Erin sighed, rubbing her aching temples. "Answer my question, Dave? Why would you want anyone to think this child belonged to you?"

"There are actually several reasons," Dave said slowly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the linen tablecloth. "I'm retiring."

"What?" Erin asked sharply, her head jerking into the upright position. "Why?" she asked quickly.

"Honestly, I'm tired of the bullshit. I need to step away before I fry my mind," he stated easily.

Blinking as she processed this new information, Erin found her heart constricting at the hopelessness she saw reflected in David's eyes. She'd heard the cases had been rougher for his unit these past few months. But she'd had no idea they'd been this bad.

"And since I'm leaving, Aaron is primed to step into the role of Gideon's second. He's got a bright future, Erin. I'd hate to see it derailed by scandal. I'd hate to see your future derailed, too."

"I can take care of myself, Dave," Erin said with quiet dignity, resting one hand against her covered baby bump.

Lifting his own wine glass in toast, Dave grinned. "Oh, of that, babe, I have no doubt."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: For those interested, we will have a new challenge up on the forum (Chit Chat on Author's Corner) in the next few days.**

**Origins**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Are you sure you want to do this, David?" she asked, ignoring the slight sneer his words had contained. "You could take a sabbatical," she suggested evenly, propping her elbows on the edge of the table. "I seem to remember you talking once about writing a book. Take some time off and do that. Then, see how you feel."

"How I feel isn't going to change, Erin," Dave said softly, shaking his head. "The things I saw at Ruby Ridge," he almost whispered, grimacing as he recalled those grim days. "I gave orders that not even I can stomach," he muttered, not meeting her inquisitive gaze. "Let's just say that I've had enough and leave it there..."

"But..."

"Besides," Dave interrupted, ignoring her words as he moved forward with his plan, "my unexpected change in career path works for you. Or it can."

"Even if I agreed to what you're suggesting," Erin sighed, meeting his eyes again, "You and Aaron are friends. Despite the fact he's evidently happily reconciled with his wife, I doubt he'd look kindly on the idea of you and I being intimate so quickly after we..." she trailed off, shaking her coiffed head. "It's a ridiculous idea," she muttered.

"Just ludicrous enough to be believable," David added as he smiled. "Since when has anything stopped me from going after what I want, Erin? Hotch is aware of that. He knows my past."

"Which is exactly why he'd never buy it," Erin countered, resting her hands on the bulge that held her baby. "You hated me by all accounts, David. The idea that you'd...that we'd...it's insane."

"Hatred and love are first cousins," Dave shrugged negligently. "Aaron will be easy enough to fool if you play your part convincingly."

"My part? Unlike you, David, I know how to appear aloof. I've been doing it for years. You, however, have a bit of a problem in the hotheaded department. You get angry and your true feelings come out. I don't want my child suffering later because you have an uncontrollable temper tantrum and yell the truth at the top of your formidable lungs."

Cocking his head, Dave stared across the table at the woman in front of him. "You think I'd risk the future of an innocent child?"

"I think you're capable of anything when you're enraged," Erin replied quietly, tilting her head. "I've seen that hair trigger of yours detonate too many bombs to name over the years to doubt that."

"Where an unsub is concerned, you bet your ass," Dave agreed, then cocked his head to the side. "An innocent child's future, however? Do you really think that little of me?"

Assessing him grimly, Erin had to admit that she'd never seen David Rossi unleash his wrath on an innocent before in all the years she'd known him. And based on what she'd observed, even with her own children, he'd never taken out any hostility on them no matter how he'd felt about their parents. "You may have a point," she assented quietly.

"Thank you. That admission had to taste bitter, didn't it?" Dave grinned unrepentantly.

"That explains why I feel like I desperately need to brush my teeth," Erin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps that will help," David said with a nod toward the approaching waiter, her dessert in his hands.

"I doubt it," Erin muttered, smiling stiffly as the delicacy was deposited in front of her. "I think I might have lost my appetite."

"Make an effort," Dave replied, picking up his own silver fork to reach across the table and pluck a bite from her plate. "The baby needs nourishment."

"Would you please explain to me why you're so concerned about this child's well being, David? Truly, the suspense is starting to wear on my nerves."

"I've got nothing against the kid, Erin," Dave said calmly.

"But you have plenty against me and you never do anything without an agenda," Erin retorted, her fingers burying in the napkin on my lap. "Just put it out there and tell me where you imagine this going," she demanded on a hiss.

"Maybe I'm nesting," Dave offered casually, taking another healthy bite from her plate. "I'm not getting any younger. I don't have any children."

"And you think this pregnancy affords you the opportunity to become a father figure?" Erin asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she gaped at him.

"I wouldn't be any figure, Erin. I'd be his or her father. Period," Dave replied, his voice deep and foreboding. "And that child," he continued, gesturing at her stomach, "would never know anything different. Nor, would anyone else. Save the two of us, of course."

"David," Erin whispered, "you're sounding dangerously close to being serious here."

"Have you ever known me to be anything else where you're concerned, Erin?" Dave asked rhetorically. "It's a good offer. And I'm a safe bet. Financially stable. Well connected. And above all, I've been sexually promiscuous enough that the concept that you and I would spend a night together isn't completely inconceivable."

Choking as she took a sip of her water, Erin lifted startled eyes to his. "You make me sound so appealing, David," she bit out when she found her voice again.

"We both know you wouldn't buy confessions of repressed love eternal," Dave chuckled, motioning at her plate with his fork as he encouraged her to take a bite. "But, if it would salve your wounded ego, I can go that route if you like."

"Go to hell," Erin muttered, rolling her eyes. "It can't be that simple for you."

"Ah, there's the Erin I'm accustomed to," Dave smiled grimly. "I knew she'd make her appearance."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, you know. Cool...suspicious...leery," Dave described easily, reaching for his coffee cup.

"Forgive me, but time has taught me a few valuable lessons. Especially where you're concerned, Agent Rossi," Erin snorted, finally throwing her napkin on the table.

"Erin," Dave warned, grabbing her cool hand when she would have risen, "you need to give my proposal some serious consideration. I don't make these offers lightly...or at all," he added meaningfully

"Is there an expiration date on it?" Erin asked reluctantly, subsiding back into her seat.

"Well, the obvious one would be your due date, don't you think?" Dave replied evenly, keeping her hand in his.

Swallowing uncomfortably, Erin lifted her eyes to the ceiling, absently noting the burnt bulb in one of the candles. As if navigating a pregnancy at this stage in her career had proved difficult enough... and now, this. "David," Erin murmured, intending to once again raise her objections, only to pause as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Erin?" Dave frowned as her already pale complexion seemed to wan even further. Quickly rising and circling the table he knelt by her chair. "You okay?"

Swallowing, Erin shook her head. "I think I need some air. Is it stuffy in here?" she asked tightly.

"C'mon," Dave said softly, taking her arm and helping her to her feet. "The hotel has a beautiful terrace overlooking the garden. We can take a walk out there." Guiding her toward the wide French doors, he nodded to the passing waiter. "Just put everything on my bill," he directed the man as he passed.

"Absolutely, sir," the waiter nodded dutifully as he watched the older man lead his date outside.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Just a brief note for you all today. For those interested, we have a new challenge up at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our theme song challenge run through May 14, 2011. The rules are simple. Tell us your favorite character about which to write, the character you'd like to receive a story about AND what you envision that character's theme song being. We think it'll be a lot of fun and hope to see all of you there! All our best!**_

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty**

"I'm fine, David," Erin murmured for the third time as Dave eased her down on one of the many cement benches scattered across the terrace. "Honestly, I'd just like to go home now," she complained with an impatient sigh. And forget this day ever happened, she added silently to herself as she felt another wave of fatigue ride through her body.

"When I'm certain you aren't gonna pass out in front of a bus or something," Dave growled, keeping his fingers wrapped around her too-thin wrist, "I'll consider it."

"You know," Erin sighed, narrowing her eyes on him. "There was a time in our lives where you wouldn't have minded that bus shuttling right over me. Several times."

"I always visualized it as more of a train," Dave teased, taking the seat beside her and studying the profile of her face carefully. Still pale, her lips compressed in a tight line, it was obvious the woman was still experiencing distress. "Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor?" he asked again for the fourth time. "You aren't looking so hot, Erin."

"Why, thank you. It's nice to know that those rumors of your charm have been greatly exaggerated," Erin said with a sneer, rolling her shoulders as she tried to get comfortable. "I'm pregnant, Agent Rossi. And I've been on my feet most of the day. I'm tired. And growing more so with every passing moment. You've said what you needed to say. I'd say our meeting has reached a conclusion."

Capturing her wrist as she tried to rise, Dave tugged her back down. "I don't think so, Slugger. In case you missed it, you almost passed out back there," he noted, jerking his head toward the door of the restaurant. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Then hire a car to deliver me back to my...or rather, your home, Rossi. Either way, I'm leaving," Erin insisted, unaccustomed to someone trying to manage her movements. And if she had her way, then such a thing would never happen.

"Damn it, Erin," Dave snapped, stilling her again as she pulled away, "Just give yourself a minute to catch your breath. Is it really necessary to go full steam ahead all the time? To fight me at every fucking turn? I'm trying to help you here."

"You have helped me, David," Erin stated quietly, finally subsiding back to the concrete seat. "But I don't particularly enjoy being indebted to anyone. Especially when that someone is you. There's always a price. You just made that clear inside, didn't you?" she asked bitterly.

Jaw dropping, Dave stared at her set features a moment. "You think I'm blackmailing you? That the baby is the price I demand for helping you?"

Simply raising an eyebrow in reply, Erin stared at him. "I don't know, David. Is it?"

"Damn you, Erin," David hissed, flinching at the venom that seemed to be flowing in his direction. "Damn you for expecting the worst in everyone you know."

"Some lessons I've learned all too well," Erin replied blandly, cocking one arched brow. "And my rule of trusting no one has worked very well for me in the past."

"But you trusted Aaron," Dave replied acidly, unable to resist the opportunity in spite of his earlier concerns.

"Yes," Erin drawled. "And look how well that worked out for me," she said with an exhausted look at her stomach.

"Hell, Erin," Dave muttered, immediately chagrined as he watched her eyes drop. "I didn't mean to...that was uncalled for. I apologize," he said softly. "I'm honestly not here to add to your heartache. I know things are difficult for you. And unfortunately, they aren't going to get easier any time soon. Not if you won't meet me halfway. If you aren't very careful, Aaron Hotchner is going to find out your child's paternity. And he will hate you for it. Not for having his child, but for deceiving him. Is that something you can live with?"

Lifting her chin, Erin ground out, "I'm trying to do what's best for everyone involved."

"If he finds out, he'll want to be a part of that baby's life. He'll demand it. And he won't leave Haley to do it. Can you live with seeing him...his family? Knowing your child is a part of something that you'll never have with him? Why put yourself through that kind of pain? Why take the risk?"

"And your alternative is to allow you to be a father to my child? You, who has barely been able to tolerate being in the same room with me for years?"

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I originally thought," Dave admitted reluctantly, rubbing his free hand over his jaw.

Eyes widening, this time it was Erin who gaped. "I'm sorry?"

"Look, you could have made Aaron's life miserable, Erin. You could have destroyed his marriage...his happiness. But you didn't. Oh, don't get me wrong," he snorted, nudging her knee with his, "I expected you to sprout horns and a tail and do your own impression of the Fallen Angel. But, you surprised me. You put him ahead of yourself...ahead of the support you knew you were going to need. I hate to admit this, but you displayed a level of classy that I don't think I've ever seen. Definitely one that I never thought you were capable of," he said with a huff of air. "I'm sure you've got your own motivations for doing it," he shrugged. "But I do admire you for it."

"Admiration from an egomaniac. That might be one for the textbooks," Erin declared in shock, the noise of the street fading as she stared into his dark eyes.

"I'm not an egomaniac," Dave retorted, frowning in consternation. "If I was, I wouldn't be volunteering for daddy duty at my advanced years."

"You aren't that old, Dave," Erin chuckled, seeing the slight moue to his lips.

"I ain't that young either," Dave grumbled, flexing his hand. "But I know I've got it in me to see this parenthood thing through for at least one kid. Hell, Erin, with the pace you set for yourself at the Bureau, you can't possibly do this alone. As bad as your marriage to the dickhead was," he stated, referring to her ex-husband, "he did do his part with the kids, didn't he?"

"He did," Erin averred reluctantly, letting out a longsuffering sigh. "Phillip is actually an excellent father. It was his role at playing the part of a husband that wasn't quite as convincing."

"Told you the guy was a putz before he ever wriggled a diamond ring under your nose," Dave muttered under his breath, his eyes dropping to the concrete sidewalk.

"Let's not rehash ancient history. Unless you'd like to discuss the word of warning I gave you regarding your second wife," Erin countered with a grim smile.

"Fine," Dave conceded, glancing over at the woman he had once despised. "We've both made some pretty fucked up judgment calls, Erin. But, I don't think this is one of them. What do you say, Erin?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I say the same thing as I said half an hour ago, David," Erin replied irritably, her lips pressing tightly together. "I'm tired. I've been awake now," she said sharply, consulting her watch, "eighteen hours, and I seriously have doubts any decision I gave at the moment would be the right choice."

"Oh, come on, babe," Dave goaded with twinkling eyes, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'll let you know if you made the right one and give you the option to change your opinion. That's how magnanimous I am."

"You're incorrigible," Erin laughed despite herself, her earlier anger once again fading. She had to admit that she'd forgotten how much fun sparring with Rossi was if he wasn't trying to draw blood.

"And determined," Dave added congenially with a nod and a knowing smile. "And, most days, an ass. But that part grows on you...just ask any of my ex-wives."

"I did. I was best friends with one of them, remember?" Erin chuckled, rolling her eyes as she leaned back. "Funny how I got you in the divorce and lost her."

Snorting, Dave grinned. "Trust me, honey. You definitely got the better deal."

"I would have argued that point until recently. But a baby definitely puts a lot of things in perspective," Erin murmured, rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby rolling slightly. Offering Dave a sidelong glance, she lowered her voice. "I can't give you an answer tonight, David. I need to think. I know you think my options are limited, and with respect to the Bureau, I suppose you're right. But the Federal Building isn't the only place I could work and you know it. I'm qualified to do a lot of things."

"That's true," he conceded evenly, well aware of the various areas, private and otherwise, that would jump to have a woman with Erin's contacts and acumen. "But I've spent the last decade keeping one eye on you, Erin. You aren't going to be satisfied anywhere else. Not to mention the fact that you didn't work this hard...sacrifice this much...to simply walk away. You'll make the best choice for all."

"My choices never potentially put my child at risk, either," Erin pointed out calmly. "If I'm not willing to hurt Aaron, do you think I'll be any more likely to make a decision that could harm my infant?"

"No," Dave replied as he shook his head. "Of course not. But I have a feeling if I let you escape tonight, you're going to spend the rest of the evening putting our history between us."

"Our history does stand between us, David. Like it or not, you've spent a long time if not hating me, then intensely disliking me," Erin countered, refusing to allow either one of them to ignore their shared past.

"I didn't understand why you made some of the choice you did, Erin," Dave explained with a shrug. "Hell, I still don't. Marrying your husband...taking Evie's side in the divorce while knowing what she'd put me through..."

"I did not take her side, David. I was staying out of it," Erin defended herself with a loud sigh. "Damn it, Rossi, I could have had it written in the sky that she was sleeping with everything in pants and you still wouldn't have believed me. And you know it. You didn't trust me enough to have listened to anything I had to say. But have you ever asked yourself how Jason learned of her infidelity?"

"I just assumed she tried to sleep with him, too," Dave grunted, his jaw tightening as memories of his second marriage washed over him.

"Oh, she did," Erin agreed as she nodded. "But, I orchestrated it. You see, I knew Gideon was too honorable to take her up on the offer. I also was aware that his conscience would force him to tell you. So, I put a bug in Eve's ear that he was interested," she shrugged, smiling at her own diabolical mind.

"You're the reason I finally got clued in?" Dave gaped, eyes widening in sudden shock.

"I never said I enjoyed watching her make a fool of you, David. I didn't," she said softly.

"Crap," Dave muttered, staring at the cement beneath his feet. "Do you realize how long I hated you for appearing to help her pull the wool over my eyes, Erin? How much time I wasted plotting your downfall?"

"No," Erin chuckled with a sarcastic smile, "I had no idea. I've only been watching my back for years now..."

"You know how much I hate apologizing," Dave grimaced, scuffing his Italian loafer against the worn sidewalk.

"Then, don't," Erin replied simply. "You've done your part making amends, David. Offering to be a father to my child doesn't need to be part of your penance."

"I've made it clear that I don't consider it to be a debt repayment," Dave retorted, his fist clenching at his side. "Look, I can accept that you can't give me a decision right now. But I am going to ask you to at least try and leave our past out of the process of making the verdict Please, Erin."

"Did you just say "please"?" Erin teased in mock surprise. "It's a night full of firsts for me."

"Pregnancy certainly hasn't made you any less of a pain in the ass, has it?" Dave replied gamely, rising to help her up from the bench.

"I can't be expected to change everything in one fell swoop, can I?" she countered, taking his hand as she, too, came to her feet.

"Guess not," he sighed dramatically. "Come on, Babe. Let's get you home. You've got some thinking to do," he ordered, gently placing a hand on her back as he guided her back toward the door. "I can't believe I'm ending tonight feeling an odd kind of kinship with you. Definitely wasn't prepared for that," he murmured to himself as they slowly made their way back toward the entrance of the hotel.

"I suggest you try to do as I have, David," Erin replied, her voice almost grim as she watched him lift his hand for a taxi.

"What's that?" he asked as a yellow cab slowed, pulling up to the curb in front of them.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled tiredly as he opened the door for her. "Roll with it, David. It seems to be all we can do these days."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Aaron Hotchner was living in hell. Rolling away from the blonde woman sharing his bed...his wife...the woman he'd just made love to... he felt the familiar guilt clawing at him as he curled his fingers around his pillow, adjusting it restlessly under his head.

When would it stop?

Erin had been gone for months now. He and Haley were reconciled...by all appearances, they were happy. Hell, they were eagerly expecting their first child, weren't they?

And yet, in spite of these seemingly happy occurrences, Erin still taunted him in dreams. It was her face he saw when he closed his eyes. It was her body he imagined while he touched Haley. It was her scent he still craved on his pillow.

He'd been honest with Haley. He'd told her that there had been another woman. Luckily, she hadn't demanded a name, and he'd been saved from giving her one more reason to hate the Bureau.

Because he wanted this to work. For his child, he needed this to work.

He couldn't have them both; he knew that. And when the chips were down, and the choice was his happiness or his child, he'd known from the get-go which would trump the other. He just hadn't expected it to be so hard.

Absence truly had made the heart grow fonder.

If he could just see her...hear her voice, maybe that would satisfy this need gnawing at his soul. He knew she'd been temporarily reassigned. He'd gleaned that small tidbit that much from Rossi. Of course, getting anything these days out of Dave had become nearly impossible, the man suddenly secretive beyond words. Sure, Dave had always been a private guy, but these days he'd taken secrecy to a whole new level.

Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, he sighed, glancing over his shoulder at a sleeping Haley. This insatiable need was going to drive him insane if he didn't do something soon.

Turning his gaze back to the alarm clock on the bedside table, he read the lighted dial.

12:30 am.

Instinctively, he knew she'd be awake. She'd always been a night owl during their months together. He'd been continually amazed by it...her ability to fall asleep at three in the morning and be up at six thirty with a pep in her step, ready to take on the world.

She'd persistently amazed him...and that was just another thing he missed.

Casting another look over his shoulder at his still wife, he reached for his cell phone as he carefully slid from their bed, moving slowly to avoid waking her.

He was still aware enough to know that calling one woman after having made love to another was not acceptable…to either woman involved.

Padding barefoot through the house, his feet found their way easily, avoiding the floorboards that would creak as he made his way to his office. He dropped on the comfortable worn sofa in his private inner sanctum a few seconds later and dropped his dark head back against the cushions, his hand still clutching the cell phone in a death grip.

Christ, what was he doing? Risking everything for the chance to simply hear her cultured voice? Chancing his future for a simple phone call?

His hand shook as he stared down at the cell.

Closing his eyes, he remembered making love to her on this very couch one lazy Sunday afternoon. Not like the vanilla sex he'd just had with the woman sleeping in his bed. No, with Erin, it had been wild, hot, uninhibited sex that had lasted for hours, leaving them both a sweaty, exhausted mess of tangled limbs. They'd barely been able to move later, but the insane delight had been worth it.

That memory alone set his fingers moving automatically over his phone, her number permanently ingrained in his mind. Impatiently listening for her alert voice to answer, he was surprised when he heard her tired voice, almost groggy when she said, "Strauss."

Swallowing, Aaron's mouth went dry. After months, he finally had a connection with her again, even if it was only over the telephone. "Erin?" he said softly. "It's Hotch." Hearing her sharp, shocked intake of breath, he winced. It was obvious that he'd been the last person she'd expected to hear from.

"Aaron?"

Was that a tremble he heard in her voice, he asked himself, pressing the phone closer against his ear, her voice almost inaudible.

"Yes," he said slowly, keeping his voice pitched low in the darkened room. "I'm sorry it's so late," he offered lamely.

"Are you all right?" she asked him immediately, her voice vibrating with tension.

Of course, she'd assume this was about their job. ...that something was wrong. "No...no, I'm fine," he soothed automatically, not wanting to cause her any more pain than he had already done. "I just..." his voice trailed off. "I just needed to hear your voice for a minute."

"Aaron, we agreed to a clean break," Erin reminded him quietly, her words firm in spite of the softness of the tone.

"Is that why you left?" he asked suddenly, his need for an answer overwhelming him, his shoulders stiffening.

"Why does it matter?" Erin countered, her words filled with a sad and tired tone.

"It matters, Erin," Hotch replied quietly but insistently. "I miss you," he informed her gently.

"Has something changed between you and Haley?" Erin asked tightly. "When I left, you were reconciling."

"We are...we have," Aaron replied, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of guilt washed over him. Damn it, he wasn't being fair to either woman. When had he become this man?

"Then this conversation is rather pointless, isn't it? It doesn't matter if you miss me. You made your choice. For the record, I think you made the right choice," she replied softly. "But we can't do this."

"Tell me that you don't miss me, too, then," Aaron demanded hoarsely, choosing to ignore her words. "Where are you, anyway? All Rossi said is that you'd been temporarily reassigned out of state."

"Aaron, it doesn't matter where I am. This can't go anywhere between us. We both need to put our brief relationship behind us and move on. Preferably before I return to Washington," Erin added pleadingly.

"I don't know if I can," Hotch whispered, his eyes closing as he tried to make sense of the thoughts roiling rampantly through his mind. "What we had..."

"...is over," Erin said decisively.

"It's not that simple," Hotch groaned, running a restless hand through his hair as he leaned forward. "I can't stop caring, Erin. I can't pretend we never happened," he whispered. "What we had was too special."

"Let this go," Erin choked out, her words coming harshly through the phone connection. "For both our sakes, Aaron. Fate has already made your choice simple. Fighting it won't change anything for either of us."

"We never even talked," Hotch muttered. "I know I hurt you..."

"I'm over it," Erin returned, a new, more determined edge in her voice.

"I'm not," Hotch replied simply, pushing up off the couch, pacing from one end of his study to another. "I'm not this man. The guy that cheats on his wife...the person who imagines another woman's body when he touches her. You're the one I dream about, the one I..."

"Stop it!" Erin hissed. "Don't you get it? This hurts, Aaron! It was painful enough months ago. Rehashing it now? Doing the post-mortem months later? It serves no purpose!"

"I want to see you," Hotch said, ignoring her arguments. "I need to see you," he insisted sternly.

"Why? So we can fall into bed and screw?" Erin asked bitterly. "Because that's what would happen if I let it, Aaron. Then you really would be that guy. Is that what you want?" she asked sharply.

"I want you," Hotch offered bluntly. "Tell me that you don't want that, too, Erin. I dare you," he challenged boldly, staring out the window into the darkened night as he pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"What I want doesn't matter anymore, Aaron," Erin replied sadly. "And I doubt it ever did. The die has been cast. Now, we both have to survive the consequences," she stated cryptically.

"What consequences?" Hotch asked, his keen ears picking up on something unspoken, her words far more fatalistic than he had ever heard before.

"Goodbye, Aaron," Erin whispered huskily.

"Erin, what consequences?" Hotch asked again as the phone went dead.

And staring down at the phone, somehow he knew...there was more to her words than what had been spoken.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, all the assignments for "The Dog Days of Summer" challenge have been private messaged to the recipients. If you have not received your message and you signed up for the challenge, then please, let me know.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Look for it in the upcoming weeks at the forum. And, of course, we'll be advertising it in our author's notes within our stories. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day. **_

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Shuddering as her numb fingers dropped the beside phone back into its cradle, Erin swallowed painfully. "Damn it," she breathed as she leaned against the pillow, her hand falling heavily to the swell of her unborn child in an unconsciously protective gesture. Squeezing her eyes closed as two tears leaked from the corners, she shook her head.

She had heard that tone in Aaron's deep voice before tonight, usually when he was hunting some vile criminal. He'd caught a scent of something tonight, a whiff of deceit that would trigger that grim determination to find the truth. She knew he had. She could almost see his lips pressed together in consternation as he replayed their conversation in his head.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered raggedly as she opened her eyes to stare down at the bulge beneath her breasts. Her mind worked furiously, considering and discarding options with rapid speed. Disappearing wouldn't work...she had her other children to consider. Moving wasn't a viable choice either. She'd already put distance between them, and still he'd called. And if he decided to actually come here...if he ever learned her exact location...the inevitable fallout would be catastrophic.

And even as she vaulted through every thought in her mind, she knew that there was another choice she was avoiding considering. And he had a name.

David Rossi.

His unorthodox offer still rang in her ears...the answer to all her prayers, really. But did she dare link her future to a man as dangerous as she knew he could be? After years of distrust between...a river of lies and deception separating them...how could she even consider the possibility that she and David could raise a child together?

But necessity was indeed the mother of invention. And motherhood was obviously calling the shots.

But she couldn't deny that his unexpected kindness and generosity in the recent months had reminded her of the man she'd once known. A man that, once upon a time, she'd imagined to be the ideal male. Strong...capable...honorable. Then, in typical Rossi fashion, he'd proven that while he had both those qualities, he also had a ruthless streak that could raise a shudder from even her. When pressed, Rossi could become the coldest, iciest bastard on earth.

She should know. She'd spent years being one of his targets. Of course, she'd placed herself in that particular line of fire, and when she viewed things from his perspective, she honestly couldn't blame him.

But that deep a chasm didn't simply dissipate overnight.

Telling Aaron the truth, however, wasn't a possibility. And right now, Rossi provided the most expedient solution to her problems. "From the frying pan into the flame," she murmured aloud as she stared at the red numbers of the alarm clock beside the bed.

But what the hell choice did she have? Rossi offered her a cover story that, while a stretch, wasn't completely unbelievable. Once upon a time, many an agent had assumed she'd been one of his many conquests. And neither of them had done anything to dispel the rumor. He was now simply leaving the Bureau so there wouldn't be any fraternization problems.

They could marry in a simple civil ceremony, and after the baby was born gain an equally quiet divorce. He'd gain the son or daughter that he appeared to yearn for, and she'd...well, she would have an explanation for those inevitable questions Aaron would ask. Both men shared dark hair...so any resemblance to Aaron could simply be explained by their common coloring.

It could work.

But could and would work were at two radically different ends of the spectrum, weren't they?

Leaning her head back against the pillow, she chewed her lower lip. All of this...deception...hinged on Dave's continued willingness to cooperate with her. True, he was the one that had conceived of this fabrication, but if Dave was anything, it was a chameleon, more than apt at changing his color to suit his need. For all she knew, this was one of his nefarious schemes to get even with her for sins that, until tonight, he'd thought she'd committed.

Dully, she realized that it hardly mattered now. If she was going to continue this ruse, then the rules of the game had changed. And it was her turn to roll the dice and be subject to chance.

With David Rossi.

Inhaling deeply, she cleared her throat, still clogged with tears as she reached for the phone again. Her decision had been made and there wasn't any sense in delaying her call. And honestly, she needed to talk to someone, even if until very recently, he'd been as close to her worst enemy as she ever hoped to get.

Pulling his number from her contact list, she hit the send button and held her breath as a moment later she heard his raspy, half asleep, "Rossi," yawned into the phone.

"David?" she whispered, tears rising in her eyes again as the gravity of the situation slapped her across the face again.

"Erin?" he asked, his voice suddenly more alert. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked quickly, muffled noises indicating he'd sat up in the bed.

"N-no," she murmured as she shook her head, her ash blonde hair falling around her face. Cupping a hand around her belly, she swallowed. "All seems okay on that front," she offered weakly as a sob rose in her throat. Damn these irritating hormones, she thought furiously. She might as well be wearing a neon sign over her head proclaiming her a weak, needy bitch.

"Babe?" Dave questioned, concern deepening his voice as the endearment slipped from his lips. "What's going on? I doubt you called at four in the morning to talk about the weather.

""He called, Dave," she whispered, her voice choking on the words in spite of her best efforts otherwise. "Aaron called."

Tightening his fingers around the phone as he heard her voice catch again, David Rossi fought the urge to find Aaron Hotchner and break his neck. "Okay, sweetheart, I want you to take a deep breath, all right?" he ordered gently, already throwing off the covers and reaching for his discarded jeans on the chair beside the bed.

"He knows something, David. I mean, he suspects something," Erin rambled, her panic building as she clutched the phone. "I could tell."

"Did you tell him anything, babe?" Dave asked, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he buckled his belt.

"No, of course not, but..."

"No buts, Erin. If you didn't tell him, he doesn't know anything. I want you just to sit tight, okay?" he told her, shoving his wallet into his back pocket and grabbing his keys. "Give me ten fifteen minutes. I'm on my way, honey."

Biting her lip again hard enough to taste blood, Erin nodded jerkily. "Okay," she said huskily, hating herself for the relief that seemed to be edging through her. "Just...hurry."

"Already on my way, Erin," Dave promised as he closed his hotel room door and stalked toward the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24

_**/***NOMINATE, NOMINATE, NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHORS IN THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS HOSTED BY CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER FORUM! DON'T KNOW HOW? SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!***/**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

His footsteps ate the distance between his cab and her door quickly, his gut twisting with worry. Hell, he'd heard Erin Strauss sound a lot of ways during the course of their relationship. Pissed, irritated...annoyed…those he knew oh so well.

But, defeated? Worn? Hopeless?

No, that wasn't his Erin.

Shit, when the hell had he started thinking of her in terms of possessive pronouns, he asked himself as his boot hit the first step of the small stoop leading to the door. That couldn't be good, could it?

Focus, Rossi, he ordered himself sternly as he lifted his hand to impatiently push the front door out of the way. Be rational.

Of course, her sudden appearance a scant second later sent all hope of being rational out the window. Face still wet with tears, Erin emerged in front of him as bereft as he'd ever seen any woman look. And that included his first two wives and his mother, making it no small feat in his world.

"Hey," he soothed, opening his arms automatically when she took a faltering step toward him and her damp face buried in his neck. "It's all right, Erin. It's going to be all right," he murmured as she released a broken sob against versed in all that.

Inexplicable emotion tightened his throat as he held her. "Shhhh," he breathed, rocking her against him as he gently propelled her forward and kicked the door closed behind them. Burying a hand in her silky hair as the other slid over her fragile spine, he grimaced.

He'd always despised a woman's tears before. Too often, they'd simply been used as a measure to manipulate him. But these weren't just mere tears. This was a wave of emotion so great it shook her body against him, threatening to cripple her. And damn if he'd watch the indomitable Erin Strauss taken down like this. "Erin, calm down, Sweetheart."

Clutching the shoulders of Dave's leather jacket as she searched for stability, her fingers dug into the expensive material. "What the hell made me think I could do this? That I could get away with it?" she gasped, pulling away enough to stare up blankly into his concerned eyes. Shaking her head frantically, she whispered, "I can't! I just can't!"

"The hell you can't," Dave growled, wrapping his arm around her slightly thickened waist and guiding her toward the couch in the living room. "Since when is Erin fucking Strauss a quitter?"

"Since now!" Erin whispered, allowing him to ease her down on the comfortable sofa behind her. "Dave, I can't do this. I can't. He's going to find out. He's going to find out and all hell is going to break lose. I'll lose everything," she babbled, worst case scenarios battering her consciousness as she wrapped her arms around her belly. "What if he finds out and tries to take her from me? It could happen. I betrayed him! What if..."

"Erin!" Dave said sternly, raising his voice above hers as she became more hysterical. "Stop!" he ordered, wrapping his arms around her again when she began trembling again. Dropping one hand to the swell of her abdomen, he repeated, "Stop it now. This isn't good for either you or the baby."

"You don't understand," Erin continued, shaking her head as she tried to pull away, pushing wildly at his restraining hands. "He's suspicious! He's going to put it all together and then..."

"And then what?" Dave replied, merely tightening his hold on the nearly frantic woman beside him. "What the hell can he say to you, Erin? This is as much his fault as yours, babe. More, if you ask me. He was married and he played with fire. Unfortunately, the one suffering from the burns is you. To hell with him and his suspicions! He walked away from you, damn it! You don't owe Aaron Hotchner anything."

"Including his child?" Erin whispered shakily, her breaths coming in rapid whispers. "David, think. What would you do to the woman that walked away from you and took your baby and never told you?"

"If I put the woman out of my life, how the hell could I blame her? It'd be my own fucking fault. Aaron made his choice and you made yours. It's that simple, sweetheart," he said, his voice more gentle now as she seemed to calm, her shoulders no longer quivering as violently.

"Liar," Erin denied, raking him with knowing eyes as she drew in a sharp breath. "You'd kill the woman that took your child."

"Erin," Dave sighed, pulling her against his chest as he settled against the cushions of the sofa, "as much as I like Aaron, the son of a bitch put you in a hell of a spot. He led you to believe he was getting a divorce. He started a relationship with you that he let you think would go on indefinitely. Then, Haley came back and dropped a bomb. On both of you. Instead of being honest with Haley, he fell for her manipulation. She used that child to back him back into their marriage. His choice," Dave finished as he shrugged. "But personally I think it's one he'll pay for in the long run."

"Where are you going with this, David?" Erin whispered, leaning her head against his broad shoulder as she stared at the early dawn morning outside the bay window. The grayness hadn't yet given way to the shards of sunlight, and she couldn't help but feel the heaviness of the fog seeping through the window and settling around her.

Ignoring her faint question, Dave continued, his hand idly massaging her belly. "You had to make choices, too, Erin. Hard ones. Ones that I wouldn't wish on any woman."

"Even me?" she asked with a bitter laugh, her lips drawing tight as she shook her head.

"Even you," he confirmed softly, resting his chin against her soft hair. "We both know you could have taken the easy way out...had an abortion and pretended the whole thing never happened."

"No, I couldn't." Erin shuddered, the idea of ending the life she protected within her so vile it made her nauseous. "Not ever."

"I know, Bella," Dave murmured, unconsciously dropping a kiss to her head. "You chose to have and love your kid on your own...and to hell with Aaron Hotchner. It's what makes you so strong...strong enough to handle this now."

"I'm not so sure, David," Erin averred, sliding her cheek against the soft material of his shirt. For some reason that she had yet to determine, she found herself relaxing in spite of the fears still coursing through her mind.

"I am. Maybe Aaron is suspicious. So what? What you tell him if he wants to ask questions is your business. Your decision. I'll back you up whatever you decide. But you do have options. And I'm one of them."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately FIVE days to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less more than three weeks left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N - Hello. We have exactly **__**TWO **__**days left to NOMINATE your favorite authors and stories in the second annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards hosted by "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Random drawings for TWO $10.00 Amazon gift cards will be given to two lucky nominators. To be considered eligible, all you have to do is fill out a ballot in ten categories or more. Winners will be announced October 16, 2011! So **__**PLEASE**__**, take a trip to the forum and grab those ballots!**_

_**Also, sign-ups for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic exchange are up and running at the forum. Last year was super successful and we hope this year will be equally so. You have until October 31, 2011 to sign up at the forum. Details for both events are located there! Private message us with any questions!**_

_**And don't forget to friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" on Facebook. We've got a huge collection of talented authors and readers alike just waiting to chat.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"David," Erin groaned softly, turning her face against his strong shoulder. Whatever he was about to say, she was certain that she wasn't emotionally ready to hear it.

"Hey, I never claimed that I wasn't an opportunistic bastard, Erin. If I see a shot, I'm sure the hell gonna take it. Especially when I believe I'm right," he replied firmly, tapping his finger against her chin. "And I believe I'm right now. There's only so much I can do to protect you and the baby right now without the benefit of you taking my name. But, we both know if you marry me, things would be a hell of a lot easier."

"I know," Erin acknowledged huskily, her throat tightening as she realized that what he was saying was believable. "I just..." she trailed off, closing her eyes as her heart twisted.

"Just what?" Dave prodded gently, his hand rubbing her arm soothingly as she nestled against him. Damn, he'd never noticed how small she was before. Usually her mouth made him forget all about the difference in their size, but now, sitting here holding her, he couldn't help noticing how well her body fit against his. And thoughts like that had led him to marital madness on more than one occasion.

Somehow, though, Erin Strauss had managed to get under his skin. And scarily enough, he didn't find himself to be particularly concerned about it.

"David," Erin said hesitantly, unsure how to approach the subject she needed to breech. There had to be words for this, of that she was certain. She just didn't know which ones to use. "We have a history...a rather colorful one. I'm grateful that we've reached a truce of sorts. I'm even more appreciative of the fact that you've stood behind my decisions in spite of your friendship with Aaron. I've already compromised that friendship. If I agreed to marry you...it might well destroy it. I don't want to be responsible for that," she said with a shake of her mussed head.

"Sweetheart, I've been making decisions for myself a long time. I know what I'm doing and why I'm doing it," Dave assured her evenly, his voice deep and confident. Stretching out his legs, he easily shifted her pliant body closer to his side.

"Glad you do," Erin snorted softly, lifting her gaze to his as she shifted against the leather sofa. "Because I don't have a clue."

"Look, Erin," Dave said carefully, rubbing his hand against her side, "It's no secret that I like Aaron. Professionally, he's got the potential to be a great profiler. Maybe one of the best. His instincts when it comes to serial killers is better than some of the so-called experts in the field. But on a personal level..." he said, dropping his voice as his jaw clenched. "On a personal level," he repeated, thoughtfully choosing each word he spoke, "his decision making ability is shit."

"Dave…" Erin replied quickly, the urge to defend her former lover almost automatic.

"No," Dave cut her off sharply, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at her. "You need to hear this, babe. Aaron, for all his noble intentions...he used you. He might not have intentionally done so...he may not even realize that he's done it...but that doesn't change the facts of the matter. When you became inconvenient, he bolted."

"It's not as though he had a choice, David," Erin murmured, unable to hold his stare as shame flooded her again. No matter what he might think, she knew the truth, and she knew that things were not as cut and dried as he made them sound. And as hard as it was for her to admit, she forced herself to continue, ignoring the sudden emotion rising once again in her chest. "His wife was having his child. It changed things for him."

"There's always a choice, Erin. He went back to Haley because she's what he wanted," Dave maintained grimly, wincing as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. "Hell," he growled, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, Erin. I'm saying it because it's a reality. Aaron could have chosen to be a father to that kid whether he was married to Haley or not. If he'd truly loved you..."

"He didn't love me enough," Erin whispered, the words painful to say aloud.

"No, babe," Dave agreed heavily, "He didn't. And you deserve a hell of a lot better than that. Now, I know I might not necessarily qualify as your interpretation as a step up, but you know I don't mislead anyone about my intentions. I don't lie. And I always honor my commitments."

Nodding against his shoulder, Erin sniffled. "I know," she confirmed faintly, her voice a fragile thread. "And I won't deny that your solution has definite appeal. Especially now. But, David, I don't ever want to have you look at me and feel used or betrayed. I don't want to jeopardize the peace we've found between us. And I don't want to force you into the position of choosing sides."

"Evidently you haven't been paying attention," Dave replied against her temple, pressing his lips against her smooth skin. "I already chose my side, Bella. It's right here beside you."

Blinking back helpless tears, Erin felt her throat tighten. "You're a better man than I ever expected, David."

"Hell, babe, I'm a better guy than I expected," Dave grunted honestly, smiling slightly. "If somebody had told me six months ago that this is where I'd be sitting...and be perfectly comfortable sitting here, I might add...I'd have told them to go get their head examined. But the simple truth is that things change. People aren't always who you expect them to be. And the world is gonna keep turning regardless. It's up to you if you keep rolling along with it."

Wiping her wet cheek with the back of her hand, Erin allowed his words to sink in. "I hate it when you're right," she said with a watery laugh, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she felt some of the earlier tension start to ebb. "It always inflates your ego."

"I'll try to tamp down on the satisfaction that remark invokes, Babe," Dave teased as he winked.

"Big of you," Erin chuckled, lifting her face to stare up at him. She knew that she would be asking herself this question for years to come…when had David Rossi become her idea of a knight in shining armor? And even more than that…when had she slipped into a world where she even needed such a knight?

"I thought so," Dave smirked, bending his head without thinking to touch his lips to hers.

Gasping slightly as she felt his warm mouth against hers, Erin's eyes fluttered closed. Feeling his calloused palm gently cup her neck, she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. "David, what's happening?" she murmured against his mouth, her fingers twisting in his shirt as she held on to the only anchor in her world.

"I don't have a fucking clue, but I think we need to let events unfold as they may," Dave whispered before sweeping his tongue against hers, kissing her gently as the clock on the mantel ticked off the seconds.

She tasted sweeter than he would have ever thought. In his mind, he'd always imagined her kiss would be smoky and laced with hidden agendas. But this felt pure...and more innocent than he ever would have suspected from a woman like her.

And as he forced himself to release her lips and gazed into her confused eyes, David Rossi realized that things had gone from mildly problematic to unbearably complicated in the blink of an eye.

Because now, against his better judgment, his heart had become embroiled in an already complex equation.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Three hours later, Erin Strauss sighed as she watched the car service Dave had called pull to the curb in front of the brownstone. "You know this is not necessary. I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab to my doctor's appointment. And even more capable of going alone, Dave."

"Could you just humor me?" Dave asked with a roll of his eyes, placing a hand on her back and guiding her outside before turning and locking the door behind them. "You've had a hard morning, babe."

"This is a scheduled appointment. Nothing is wrong. Thankfully, my obstetrician makes a few appointments on the weekend. It makes keeping my pregnancy from interfering with work a lot easier," Erin explained as they walked toward the town car waiting on them.

She wasn't telling him anything he wasn't aware of. Little did she know, however, was that he paid that obstetrician a healthy retainer to be at Erin's disposal any time, day or night. And those Saturday appointments she'd miraculously been able to schedule were a benefit known only to her. God knew if she ever found out about his work behind the scenes, her wrath would know no bounds. But it was worth the risk to him to know that she and the Peanut she carried had the best medical advice money could buy.

"David? David!" Erin said in exasperation as he opened the car door for her. "Did you hear me?"

Blinking as he drew himself back from his private thoughts, Dave shook his head. "Get in, Erin. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"But your flight..." she worried aloud, climbing inside and scooting over to the far left as he followed her inside.

"Flights can be rescheduled," Dave shrugged, closing the car door closed and nodding to the driver. "Forty-seventh and Madison," he directed the uniformed man.

"Yes, sir," the tall man said deferentially, nodding at the rearview mirror.

"You know where my doctor's office is?" Erin asked him, surprised at his sudden knowledge.

Well, hell, Dave inwardly grimaced. Think fast, Rossi. "You had a card on the fridge. I noticed it when I fixed myself a drink while you were getting ready," he lied smoothly, casually leaning back against the leather seat.

Shooting him a slightly shocked look, Erin replied, "Oh." Shaking it off, she frowned. "You can't just keep postponing your return to Washington, David. What if Aaron gets suspicious?"

Raising a brow, Dave replied evenly, "Then he gets suspicious. I'm not particularly concerned about Aaron or his feelings right now. Besides, you and I haven't reached a decision about what you're going to do."

Closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to clear her thoughts, Erin inhaled deeply. "I know that. I just..."

Watching her face clench, Dave relented slightly. Covering her cool hand with his, he squeezed reassuringly. "Look, let's just get through this appointment and go from there, okay, Erin? There's no reason for either of us to think beyond that point right now. Flights can be rescheduled. Excuses can be made. There isn't anything you need to worry about right now other than getting a good report from that doc."

"I suppose you have a point," Erin murmured, looking out the window as his thumb swept across her palm soothingly. "But if you think this is your chance to see me naked, you're in for a rude awakening," she added, her lips twitching.

Of course, forty minutes later as she lay on the examination table, he still sat right beside her, impatiently watching as her doctor pushed an ultrasound machine into the room.

"Erin." Dr. Hastings smiled in greeting. "Everything looked good from the blood work we pulled. Both your sugar and iron counts were well within range. We'll have to wait on the lab for the rest of the results, but I don't foresee any potential problems. Is this your husband?" he asked, nodding toward Dave.

"We're in negotiations," Dave answered for her, earning himself a withering glare as he shook the doctor's hand. "David Rossi."

"Dr. Ben Hastings," the doctor said cordially, carefully keeping any knowledge that he knew the other man from his voice. His arrangement with Mr. Rossi had been made under strict confidentiality. Technically, he wasn't violating his patient's right to privacy as he hadn't shared any medical information with the other man, but Erin Strauss had the look of a woman few crossed. And he had a feeling that she would not necessarily share his opinion regarding her rights.

"Nice to meet you," Dave said pleasantly. "So, she's okay?" he asked, nodding to Erin. He'd entered the room after the more intimate portion of the examination, anxiously pacing the empty waiting room outside. The nurse had gotten him a few minutes ago while the good doctor had obtained the ultrasound machine.

"Everything has appeared to be right on target so far." The doctor nodded, lowering the thin sheet covering Erin and exposing her belly. "Blood pressure was slightly elevated," he added, "but we'll keep a watch on that. Hopefully today, though, your son or daughter will be more cooperative than during past visits." Dr. Hastings winked at Erin. Glancing at a concerned Dave, he shook his head. "This child hasn't seemed particularly inclined to show his or her cards. The sex, at last visit, still remained undetermined."

"Obstinate, huh?" Dave grunted, looking down at Erin as he smirked. "I wonder where he gets that from.

"Do shut up, David," Erin murmured distractedly as she settled her eyes on the grainy monitor while the doctor placed the wand on her abdomen.

Smiling at the exchange between them, Dr. Hastings silently thought they certainly sounded like a married couple. Tapping the screen, he announced, "There we go. There's the head."

Tilting his head as he tried to make sense of the shape on the screen, Dave smiled. "I'll be damned," he murmured.

"Can you see today?" Erin asked anxiously, staring at the image of her child on screen as her eyes filled with inexplicable tears. Damn hormones, she thought as she blinked rapidly.

"Aha!" the doctor grinned widely, the wand stilling in his hand. "This little baby finally decided to show its hand."

"Well?" Dave and Erin asked in unison, their impatient tone identical and simultaneous.

"I hope you like blue."

"A boy?" Dave grinned widely as he absently dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Did you hear that, Erin?" he laughed. "It's a boy!"

Swallowing hard, Erin nodded wordlessly. "I heard," she replied faintly, reaching for his hand blindly.

And as they both stared at the screen, each of them felt a little more hopeful about the future.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hi guys! The FINAL voting process is well underway for the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards hosted by Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Links can be found on our profiler pages. Please come on over and take a look at this year's incredibly talented nominees and their stories. Two random voters (that vote in ten categories or more) will be selected to receive gift cards from Amazon. com at the completion of this year's awards. So, take a moment and join the fun. Please PM us with any questions.**

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

_**Also, if anyone has any threads they would like to see opened at the forum, please let us know!**_

**OH! And please check out the newest forum article by Kricket Williams, "The Art of the Tactful Review". It's at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner".**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Well," Dave sighed, closing the front door of the brownstone behind him, "We actually know the Peanut is a peanut now," he added as he grinned. "You can start making some definitive choices for him. Clothes, nursery..."

"Not really," Erin murmured, dropping her purse on the coffee table and sinking tiredly to the sofa, her body suddenly exhausted from the day's efforts. "I'm no closer to knowing what I'm doing than I was when we left here."

Shoving one hand into his jeans pocket as he leaned against the doorway, Dave watched her head drop. "What're you thinking, Erin?" he asked softly.

Raising her chin and looking toward him, Erin's eyes clouded. "Am I doing the right thing, David? Keeping this secret? Keeping Aaron away from this child? I've done some horrible things in my life, but this feels like an all-time low."

Walking slowly into the room, Dave lifted one shoulder. "I can't answer that one for you, Babe," he replied quietly, sitting down beside her. "This has to be your call. If you wanna know the truth, I can see it from both directions. All I can really say is that I'll back you up either way. You wanna tell him? I'll stand right there with you. You wanna keep this a secret? I'll take it to my grave. But the one thing I can't do is tell you what to do."

"Since when?" Erin smirked, offering him a sidelong look that spoke volumes. "You've been trying to tell me what to do almost as long as I've known you. Granted, the directive of 'Go fuck yourself' was a little crass, but at least it was instructive."

"Okay, you got me there," Dave chuckled, canting his head slightly. His grin faded as he grew serious again, his eyes darkening. "But this involves your kid, Erin. And as much as I want an opportunity to be a father, I'm not even a dick enough to try to force your hand on this one."

"Sure," Erin replied, slightly miffed, "when I need you to be a prize bastard, you choose to learn how to work a moral compass."

"If I throw it out the window, I might just strangle Hotch," Dave muttered under his breath. He'd done his best to tamp down on his anger with the younger man. But, casually using Erin to fill his needs didn't exactly endear the other profiler to Dave. And despite what she'd said, using her was exactly what Aaron Hotchner had done. Aaron had made the choice to leave her much too easily for Dave to see the situation in any other way.

"This is as much my fault as his," Erin reminded Dave quietly when his jaw clenched, the signs of anger on his face all too recognizable. "I was a willing participant, David."

Stiffening, Dave bristled. "The one thing I do not need regarding this child's conception is the details, Erin," he warned, his voice forbidding in the otherwise silent room. "I'm aware that you still love him. I'm cognizant of the fact that you feel like he deserves some kind of loyalty from you. I accept that. But, listening to you defend him isn't something I'm prepared to do."

"And what was he supposed to have done?" Erin asked tiredly, dropping her head back against the top of the sofa. "Look his pregnant wife in the eye and tell her he'd been fucking another woman?"

"You just said the operative word," Dave growled, his hand clenching against his thigh.

"What?" Erin responded blankly, turning to stare at him curiously.

"Fucking. That's what it was for him, Erin," Dave informed her bluntly, not pulling any punches. "If it had been anything else, he couldn't have walked away so easily no matter what you told him to do." Watching her elegant face flinch, Dave sighed. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, Babe. But, you know me. I call things like I see them."

Nodding as she forced herself to ignore the sudden clenching in her chest, Erin released her breath. "I know you're right. It just..."

"Hurts," Dave supplied gently. "There's nothing worse than loving someone that doesn't love you back," he declared softly.

"I've tried hating him," Erin offered weakly, rubbing a hand against her aching head. "But hating him means that I have to believe it was all a lie. That everything he said to me was designed to lower my defenses...to take advantage of me. It means that I was stupid, David."

"Bullshit," Dave retorted flatly. "It means you put yourself out there and you got burned. You got burned twice, in point of fact. First by that dickhead you married, and then by someone you thought you could see a future with. It happens to the best of us. It doesn't mean that you stop trying."

"And you think I should try with you," Erin remarked carefully, measuring her words as she considered what he was offering.

"I can think of a hell of a lot worse men to take a stab with." Dave shrugged. "And you've got something going for you that my other wives didn't," he added as he grinned.

"Yeah?" Erin snorted as she rolled her eyes at him, the tension easing slightly. "What's that?"

Dave winked. "You know how my mind works."

"Yes," Erin drawled sarcastically. "Let's see," she murmured, pressing a finger to her lips as she pretended to think. "I believe it goes something like, sex, revenge, sex, anger, sex, retribution..."

"Okay," Dave muttered, tickling her side and grinning as she let out an unexpected chuckle, "You can stop anytime. I'm not all bad, you know," he mock glared at her. "I did ride to your rescue, didn't I?"

"You did," Erin conceded, squirming against his fingers. Capturing his hand before he could continue his torture, she added, "Casting David Rossi in the role of chivalrous white knight was never something I expected to do..."

"You and me both," Dave grunted, flopping back against the cushions. "You weren't the only one surprised to find I still had a heart," he complained. "It's a hell of a nuisance," he griped, gesturing ineffectually.

"Don't I know it?" Erin replied with a smile, allowing her head to lean against Dave's shoulder. "What am I going to do?" she moaned.

Turning his head to press his lips to her head, he asked, "Tell me what you want to do. If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

"I'd want to go home," she confessed softly, closing her eyes and turning her face into his shirt. "I'm terrified of being alone, David."

Nodding against her hair, Dave replied. "Easy enough. Go pack a bag, Erin."

Lifting her head, she looked up into his serious eyes. "What?" she asked faintly.

"I said to go pack a bag. You're coming home. With me," Dave returned determinedly. "And this time, I won't take no for an answer."


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._

_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._

_A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer._

_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Blinking as his words hung in the air, Erin shook her head slowly. "I can't."

"You can," Dave informed her carelessly, hauling her to her feet as he stood. Dragging her by the hand toward her bedroom, he continued, "It's really simple. You throw some things in a bag and you get on a plane with me."

"I can't do that," Erin sighed as he tightened his hand around hers, gently pushing her into the bedroom.

"Why not?" Dave grunted, striding toward her closet as she sat heavily on the bed. Opening the door, he spied her Samsonite easily, grabbing it from the top shelf and carrying it back to the bed. "Give me three reasons," he challenged as he unzipped the suitcase, flipping back the flap as he looked around the room.

"What do you mean, 'Why not'?" Erin balked, watching as David strode purposefully back to her closet and grabbed a handful of her clothes off the rack.

"I mean," Dave muttered, dropping the clothes in his hands on the bed and stripping them from their hangers with efficient fingers, "give me three good reasons for me not to kidnap you?" he challenged her. "And, trust me, babe, they're gonna have to be damn near infallible," he warned, folding her clothing with quick hands.

Watching him with wide eyes, Erin's throat worked furiously. My God, she thought desperately, he was as serious as a heart attack. She knew that glint in his eyes...that was sheer masculine determination. "I...I have a job," she stuttered, watching as he walked to her dresser and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a hand full of her stretch jeans that she loved to wear on the weekends.

"A job that I was responsible for procuring for you," Dave elaborated, shooting her a derisive look. "A job that I happen to know that you completed a month ago," he clarified.

"How did you know that?" Erin asked curiously, really not at all surprised when he managed to have information that very few others had.

"I'm friends with the head of three different government agencies, Erin. I can find out what I wanna know when I wanna know it," Dave replied easily, shrugging his broad shoulders as he arranged the clothing neatly in the suitcase. "Next."

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet," Erin offered with a sigh, pressing her fingers into the mattress. "I might not decide to actually marry you, you know," she muttered indignantly as he stalked back to the dresser and he opened another drawer, gathering a few nightgowns in his hands.

Recrossing the room to dump them in the case, Dave shrugged. "So what? You can live in sin with me as long as you need to," he cajoled as he winked. "You're going to need some help with that little bundle of joy one way or another, Erin. Whether we're married or not."

"I've had children on my own before, David," Erin denied, shaking her head as he went back to the dresser. "You can't imagine my former husband was the one doing the two am feedings and diaper changes, can you?"

Barking out a laugh, Dave shook his head. "That putz?" he grunted, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I'm surprised you even let him near your baby."

"I didn't," Erin countered as she frowned. "Not until they were older at any rate. But that's not the point," she shook her head as he opened the top drawer. "And get OUT of my underwear, David!" she ordered imperiously.

"Been married before," Dave murmured, scanning the contents as his lips twitched. "Panties and bras don't scare me, babe. Although," he drawled, hooking his finger around a pair and raising it from the drawer to dangle it over his shoulder, "I've never seen anything like these."

Gasping as he waved the black thong from his finger, Erin darted off the bed, jerking them from him. "You weren't supposed to!"

Sweeping a pile of her unmentionables into his hands, Dave turned and grinned at her. "What? They're nice. Good to know you like feminine things."

"Errrrrrghhhh!" Erin groaned, throwing the scrap of material back in the drawer. "My femininity is what got me in this mess!" she complained, slamming the drawer closed as she turned to face him again.

"Be that as it may," Dave murmured as he winked, dropping her unmentionables in her suitcase, "You've got one reason left to give me before I hijack you, Erin."

"David," she whispered, her eyes luminous as she stared across the room at him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she swallowed hard.

"You can't hide in New York forever, sweetheart," Dave shook his head, flipping her case closed and zipping it with a steady hand.

"Aaron...," she whispered, grimacing.

"If he becomes a problem, we'll handle it together," Dave assured her calmly. "But you aren't happy here, Erin. You haven't been happy since you arrived. It's time to come home. See your children."

"They can't see me like this," Erin replied, horrified as she stared down at her bulging belly. "Their father would have a field day," she muttered with a deep shudder.

"Your ex won't fuck with me, Erin. Or, by default, you either," Dave replied, his voice hard as he watched the doubt and fear fly across her expressive face. "I can promise you that," he added grimly.

"Why are you so insistent on being my hero, David?" Erin asked weakly as she leaned against the dresser. "Honestly? Why?"

"You want the truth, Erin?" Dave asked bluntly, sliding one hand into his pocket. Seeing her slight nod, he sighed. "I guess because you got a raw, shitty deal. Not just with Aaron, but from me, too. I spent years making your life hell. And you didn't do anything...not even launch a counter-offensive. That takes class."

"Maybe you just weren't worth my time and energy," Erin countered, lifting her chin defiantly even though she knew her cheeks were turning red.

"Maybe," Dave snorted before smiling crookedly. "But I don't think so. I think you just didn't want to engage in a war where you might come out looking human, God forbid," he remarked, shuddering dramatically for effect.

"Asshole," Erin snarled.

"Agreed." Dave nodded amiably. "But I can be your asshole. C'mon, Erin. Come back to DC where you belong. I'll hide you out for as long as you want. Your maternity leave starts in a few weeks anyway. You can just take an extra couple of those vacation weeks you refuse to ever use."

Oh, but David Rossi could tempt Mother Teresa into sin. And she was definitely nowhere near as saintly as that woman. Slowly nodding, Erin met his gaze. "Okay," she said simply, her shoulders relaxing s she realized she had made her decision. "I'll go."

"Good," Dave said jovially as she walked toward him.

"Now, move," she ordered, brushing his hands away from her suitcase.

"Why?" he grunted, watching her flip the suitcase open again.

"So I can repack. You obviously have no fashion sense at all," she muttered.

And with a small smile, Dave retreated to an armchair in the corner of the room. Sometimes a man had to stand and fight. But there were other times when it was just better to get the hell out of the way.

* * *

_**So, everybody still enjoying this ride?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Don't forget to sign up for the 2012 Valentine's Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner if you are interested.**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Following Dave inside his rambling house, Erin Strauss looked around anxiously, taking in her surroundings with a critical eye. His home certainly wasn't what she'd expected.

Absent was the glass and metal that should have screamed bachelor pad. Instead, she found herself actually admiring the comfortable leather furniture and sturdy, usable mahogany tables.

He was obviously an enigma. And the sheer fact that she still hadn't realized that before now was something that was going to keep her up at nights.

Lips twitching as he dropped Erin's suitcases on the floor by the staircase, Dave raised a dark brow at her. "Looking for my guillotine?" he asked, tongue in cheek. "The torture chamber is in the basement," he said, nodding toward a door on the opposite wall.

"Very funny," Erin returned dryly, schooling her features. "But I really wouldn't put it past you."

"Later I'll show you where I keep the unmarked graves at the back of the property." Dave winked as he reached for Erin's hand. "C'mon. Let me give you the fifty cent tour. That," he said nodding at the oak door to their right, "is the way to the torture chamber...or, the wine cellar if you prefer. Through here," he continued, guiding her through the doorway opposite them as she laughed, "is the great room."

Looking around, Erin shook her head in astonishment.

"What?" Dave asked defensively, watching her amused face as it turned to look around the room.

"It's just not what I expected," Erin shook her head, slowly circling the room as she touched the back of the overstuffed leather couch. "It's so...homey. Cozy."

"You expected chrome and steel?"

"Don't forget the smell of sulfur and a pitchfork propped in a corner somewhere," Erin teased with a smile.

Grinning, Dave noted Erin's eyes, happy and bright for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. "Funny," he muttered darkly, though his eyes were warm. "Contrary to reports, I am not the Devil."

"Just his first cousin," Erin deadpanned.

Choking back a laugh, Dave tilted his head. "Why, Erin, you have a sense of humor. I'm surprised."

"Well, since you decided to offer me sanctuary, I thought it would be improper to be a bitch on my first night here," she countered as she shrugged.

"Kind of you." Dave chuckled, pressing a hand to her back as he guided her through another doorway into a formal dining room.

"That table is gorgeous," she murmured, touching the polished wood chair. "Cherry wood?" she asked, glancing at him.

"My nonna's." Dave nodded. "They brought it over from the Old Country," he explained. "It was a wedding gift from her parents."

"It's beautiful," Erin replied truthfully, her eyes taking in the antique buffet. "The whole room is."

"Thanks," Dave said as he shrugged. "It's just stuff. I can honestly say nobody's ever even eaten in here," he offered, looking around dispassionately. "Furniture is just furniture unless you've got somebody to leave it, too," he muttered. "It's only an heirloom if somebody appreciates the story behind it."

Inclining her head slightly, Erin gestured toward the black and white framed print on the wall of a dark haired couple. "Is that them? Your grandparents?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Dave grinned. "Yep. Nonno and Nonna," he nodded. "They fought like cats and dogs and got along like a house on fire. They hated each other on the day they got married. Spent the first year of their arranged marriage trying to kill each other, if the family legend is accurate. Sound like anybody we know?" he asked ruefully.

"We're not married and I've never actually tried to kill you," Erin pointed out crisply. "Yet," she added with a small grin.

"It's early days yet." Dave winked. "Just do me a favor," he requested dramatically, pressing his hand to his chest. "If you ever decide to light my bed on fire, could you let the dog out first?" he nodded toward the black lab puppy in the nearby corner. "Mudgie really is just an innocent bystander."

Eyes widening as she noticed the small dog in the corner, curled on a pillow, Erin's jaw dropped. "Ahhh," she crooned, hurrying to kneel in front of the animal, stroking his silky coat lovingly, "You never told me you had a puppy," she accused softly as the dog nuzzled her hand.

"I didn't up until last week," Dave sighed, following her into the corner and kneeling beside her, petting the dog's head as the small animal tried to climb up in Erin's lap. "Somebody dropped him on the side of the road. He's a stray. Or he was."

Smiling at the dog, Erin offered Dave a sidelong glance. "Quite the habit you're developing. Taking in strays."

"You aren't a stray, Erin," Dave replied gently, watching as her eyes darkened. "And neither is the baby. Maybe we just need each other."

"Maybe," Erin commented, forcing herself to smile. Expression lightening she stared at Dave. "So grandma decided to play an early rendition of The Burning Bed?"

"Granny had a hell of a temper. You'd have liked her," Dave laughed, drawing Erin back to her feet. "C'mon, you and Mudge can bond later. Let me show you the rest of the house."

Following his footsteps into the bright, cheerful kitchen, Erin tried to ignore how good...how solid his hand felt surrounding hers. He'd been doing that more and more often over the last few days. Holding her hand, throwing an arm around her shoulder or putting a hand to her back as they walked. Innocent caresses, but comforting her. And honestly, she had missed being touched. Not that there had been anything overtly sexual from him...well, nothing beyond one shared kiss that threatened her sanity every time she tried to examine it in her mind too closely.

Blinking, she tried to shake off these confusing emotions that seemed to sift through her more and more often lately. It had to be the pregnancy...a result of hormonal overload or something. There couldn't possibly be anything more to it.

Could there?

Blinking as she heard Dave say her name, she turned to look at him. "Hmm?" she hummed, realizing that she'd allowed her thoughts to wander again while he'd been speaking.

Smiling, Dave replied, "I said, we have a housekeeper that comes in a couple or three times a week. She usually does the grocery shopping. If there's anything not already here that you have a particular craving for, just add it to the list," he said, tapping the magnetized notepad on the refrigerator.

"I will." Erin nodded. "Your home is wonderful, David. The decor might be a bit unexpected, but there's no denying that it's beautiful," she said appreciatively, eyeing the buttery yellow walls of the kitchen.

"It's your home, too, now, Erin. For as long as you want it to bed," Dave replied softly. "I want you to feel comfortable here. The library and my office are back there," he directed, nodding toward a room behind her left shoulder. "You're welcome to use anything you want."

"No off limits areas that I need to stay away from?" she asked, only half-kidding.

"My home is your home," Dave repeated calmly. "I don't have any secrets from you, Erin. You already know them all."

Erin remarked with a soft smile, "If it makes you feel any better, you know mine, too."

"Then we're evenly matched," Dave noted. "I'll show you upstairs now if you're up to it," he offered, squeezing her hand.

"Lead the way."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, all! We have lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. **

**We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Kricket Williams. Swing by and pop her a question. **

**We've also posted a new thread on the topic of Plagiarism in the fanfic world. We'd love to hear your comments and see how you handle that tricky subject!**

**Our Valentine's Challenge is up and running, so check out the thread on the forum for some great Valentine's Day stories! Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look.**

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Maybe I should renovate one of the rooms downstairs for you," Dave mumbled aloud, worry coloring his voice as he followed her slowly up the staircase. "Damn it, Erin, will you please hold on to both handrails?" he complained, dropping a steadying hand on her back as the progressed upward. "That's what the damn things are there for," he grumbled when she glared at him over her shoulder. Damn, but he'd never noticed how uneven these steps were...or how damn many of them there were.

"You are not going to reorder your house for me," Erin retorted, rolling her eyes as she wondered, not for the first time, what had possessed her to agree to this arrangement. "I'm pregnant. Not incapacitated. And I've been climbing stairs since I was two, David. I know how to do it and how to do it without falling, thank you."

Releasing the breath he held as she reached the landing, Dave waited until she'd turned to face him before shaking his head at her. "Look, I'm not trying to be an ass, Erin, but your center of gravity has kinda changed over the last few months," he stated, dropping his gaze pointedly to the swell of her belly. "The peanut doesn't recognize your ability to maintain your balance. You stumbled twice."

Inhaling deeply as she resisted the urge to shove him down the flight of steps, Erin silently counted to ten. Why did all men suddenly assume pregnant women were mentally deficient in some way the closer they got to delivery? It seemed to be a cultural phenomenon. "I'm fine, David," she assured him haughtily. "Although you," she said, cocking her head as she peered down at him from the top step, "appear a bit winded. Perhaps you should consider moving your bedroom downstairs. You'd hate to keel over from a heart attack."

"Cute," Dave snorted. "The only heart attack I'll have is the one you give me if you aren't careful on the damn stairs," he muttered, climbing the last of the steps to reach her side. "Ready to continue our tour, smartass?"

Erin smiled sweetly. "Whenever you catch your breath."

"Move your ass, Babe," Dave growled, giving the cheeky woman a gentle push down the hallway. Opening the first door, he gestured inside. "Smallest bedroom," he informed her easily. "I thought, if you decided to give things a go and do things my way, it would make a good nursery."

Walking inside the room, furnished with a simple twin bed and dresser, she smiled at the bay window. "Lots of light in this room. You could make a window seat over there," she murmured, stepping toward the window and looking outside.

"I could if there was a reason to do so," Dave agreed impassively, leaning his hip against the door frame. "There's plenty of closet space and enough floor space for a baby's essentials, don't you think?"

"It would be a better room for a little girl," Erin replied softly, the pale yellow walls cheerful...girlish.

"Well, the peanut is all boy, so, unless you wanna go for broke when the little tyke gets here," Dave suggested as he grinned, winking at her when her jaw dropped. "Hey, I never said I wasn't fully functional." He shrugged as her eyes widened. "And I'm a guy, cara."

"Stop talking," Erin ordered, waving a finger at him as she tried to remove that mental picture from her memory banks. "That is NOT something I can handle thinking about right now," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she surveyed the room.

"We could make it into a bedroom for one of your girls...perhaps put in a bunk or trundle bed," he offered calmly.

"You've thought about my girls?" Erin asked, surprised as she turned to look at him again. He'd put that much thought into this, she marveled.

"Well," Dave said slowly, "Yeah, Erin. Your daughters are a part of your life. If you live here, that means this is partially their home, too. I want all of you to be comfortable. I just thought you'd want the girls to have the bigger bedrooms."

"I...you...I'm shocked," she whispered, shaking her head in an attempt to shrug off her awe. "You've really got it all figured out," she choked, her eyes filling with unexpected tears.

Startled, Dave stepped forward. "Hey," he chided, shaking his head. "We can scrap every one of my plans, Babe. Don't cry," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not you," Erin choked, wiping her eyes as his arms cradled her protectively. "It's me. You're being the picture of cooperation...thinking about my children...and I'm still terrified that I'll make a mistake...one that can't be undone...and I'm tired...and fat," she rambled wildly. "And I can't stop crying for no damn reason," she wailed.

Hiding his smile in her hair at her uncharacteristic emotional rant, Dave tightened his arms around her as he rocked her in his arms. "Shhhhh, it's okay, Erin. Maybe a tour was too much for tonight. I should have just shown you your bedroom."

"No." Erin sniffled against his shirt. "I like your ideas. More than I should! That's part of the problem," she managed. "It could all be so easy with you. With YOU of all men!" she said, thumping her fist against his chest as the irony of that statement assaulted her. How had her mortal enemy suddenly become her husband? What the hell kind of alternate universe had she tripped into?

"Will it help if I call you a black hearted bitch or maybe, Ice Queen?" Dave asked mischievously, smoothing his hand around the nape of her neck as she leaned against him, squeezing the tense muscles gently as he tried to loosen the knots of tension that had taken residence there.

"Maybe," she muttered weakly against his neck.

Laughing, Dave squeezed her gently. "Alright, you black hearted bitch, do you want to see the rest of this joint or not? Or is her Holiness no longer interested?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It loses its affect when you kiss me," Erin murmured, drawing back slowly in the circle of his arms to stare up at him.

"Tough," Dave countered as he shrugged. "I find myself strangely attracted to kissing you," he muttered, dipping his head to press his lips gently to hers. "Consider it the charge of rent," he winked, moving his lips to her pale cheek. "I'll try not to overcharge."

"You're incorrigible," Erin sighed, offering a watery laugh.

"Maybe, but you're smiling again. I'm doing something right," he offered smugly, nudging her toward the door as he flipped off the light. "C'mon, Erin. There's still more to see."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous jekkah. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty - One**

Pushing open the heavy wooden oak door, Dave gently propelled Erin inside the large room at the end of the hallway. "And here's your room," he said as he smiled down at her.

Glancing around the room, Erin felt her eyes grow wide as she took in the heavy masculine furnishings. Drawing in a deep breath, she whispered, "Dave, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to sleep with you in your room. This is…"

"Not my room anymore," Dave finished for her, shaking his head as he arched one brow. "I'm not dumb enough to presume that you're going to just fall into my bed, Erin." Grinning, he amended, "Well, I guess you will be using my bed, but I can assure you it will be without me…until you want otherwise."

"I'm not taking your bedroom, Dave," Erin snorted, choosing to ignore the last part of his statement. "We passed two other rooms on the way to this one and I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"Neither one of them have an en suite bath," he countered easily, moving toward the far wall and opening another door. Motioning inside, he added, his tone cajoling, "Sunken tub, babe. You don't wanna pass that up."

"And how many women have taken a swim in that particular pool?" Erin asked with a hint of her former sass while she peered into the sumptuous bathroom.

Smiling faintly, Dave raised a dark brow. "Why that sounded almost…catty? Could that be jealousy I'm detecting, Erin?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Erin mumbled, reddening slightly because he wasn't too far off base with his remark. She was feeling...something. What, she couldn't quite define yet, nor, did she want to spend too much time analyzing it. If she examined her feelings closely, she knew she might not be comfortable with what she found.

"I see I hit a nerve," Dave murmured, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he watched her flounce past him. Who knew that pregnant women could still flounce, he thought to himself with a silent chuckle. Watching as she tested his mattress with one hand, he propped one hip against the massive dresser adorning one wall. "Don't worry, Bella," he said in an amused voice. "I flipped the mattress," he stage whispered.

Pursing her lips as she lifted her chin haughtily, Erin rolled her eyes. "I was more worried about the aroma of cheap perfume."

"Sheath your claws, Tigress. You're the only woman that's seen this bedroom or any of the others."

"Finally learned that bringing your conquests home wasn't the best idea after the last marriage, I suppose," she murmured, propping one hand on what was left of her waist.

"Not that it should matter, but there haven't been any recent conquests," Dave responded evenly. "But if you're truly concerned, I'll order you a different mattress."

Instantly contrite, Erin shook her head quickly. "Sorry," she said softly, blowing out a breath. "I don't know what made me start sniping."

"Old habits," Dave returned easily with a knowing tilt of his head. "We've been taking bites out of each other for years. It's only natural. Being nice just feels…."

"Alien?" Erin supplied helpfully, her fingers tracing the pattern in the expensive bedspread, the silk soft beneath her touch.

Dave winked. "I was going to say odd, but your word works, too."

Keeping her eyes trained on the neatly made bed, Erin shook her head. "You realize that what we're doing is bound to blow up in our faces, don't you? Eventually one of us is going to shove the other down the stairs.

"Probably," Dave affirmed good-naturedly. Holding up two fingers in the well-known salute of Boy Scouts everywhere, he added, "But, you have my solemn oath that I won't attempt to give you a helpful shove you into the Great Beyond until after the munchkin makes his grand debut."

"Very generous of you," Erin replied with a glimmer of a smile.

"That's me. Mr. Magnanimous," Dave mocked, shoving a hand in the pocket of his jeans. "I'll grab my shut-eye in the bedroom. That door," he said, nodding toward the other side of the room, "connects the two."

Releasing a pent-up sign, Erin lifted her head to stare at him. "Believe it or not, I am grateful for what you're offering to do."

"I'm not offering, Erin," Dave returned in a serious voice, taking a step forward and tilting her chin up so he could meet her gaze. "It's done. You and the peanut are going to be taken care of whether you want it or not, with or without the gold ring on the third finger of your left hand."

"David, you know I don't love you," Erin pointed out, her voice tinged with regret. "And after everything…," she trailed off, he rvoice wistful, "I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to love anyone beyond my children again."

Snorting, Dave's lips tightened as he dropped his hand. "Love," he spat, the word tasting vulgar inside his mouth. "I've married for love before, Erin. We all have witnessed how very well tha turned out. Both of us," he added pointedly. "I think our reasons to join in wedded bliss are much more understandable," he noted, his eyes lingering on the bump below her breasts. "And given that we share a common concern, I think that might be the key ingredient to a successful union."

"You make it sound simple," she murmured, her eyes studying the impassive man standing before her.

He shrugged. "It's only complicated if we allow our emotions to become involved."

"You're prepared to endure a loveless, sexless marriage then," Erin challenged, her chin lifting a notch as she eyed him.

"Loveless, yes," Dave agreed without hesitation. "Sexless? Why, that will be up to you, my dear." Dave grinned wolfishly. "The nights get rather cold out here in the woods and two friends can have a rewarding relationship between the sheets without their hearts getting tangled up."

"Can they?" Erin humphed. "And since when does our relationship qualify as a friendship?"

"Fine," Dave replied carelessly with a wave of his hand. "We're not friends. But we aren't enemies either, babe. Not anymore."

"Because you pity me," Erin bit out, hating that fact with every fiber of her being. She could always deal with his hatred. She'd earned that over the years. Hell, she'd cultivated it. But pity? The very word inspired feelings of violence inside her.

"Erin, you're a cat. One way or another, you'll land on your feet with or without my help. How the hell can I pity somebody with that ability?" he asked her reasonably. "But rather than land with a sprained ankle, why don't you just let me pad the fall. That's all I'm offering here. A safe place to land. A place to lick your wounds safely. I won't make any demands on you. Not even marriage. The offer is on the table for as long as you want to consider it. In the meantime, we'll just go along as we have been."

Nodding slowly, Erin swallowed as her stomach growled.

Smiling, Dave raised an eyebrow. "I think the Peanut has spoken," he chuckled. "And if I'm interpreting correctly, he's hungry."

"I guess so," Erin admitted with her own chuckle, pressing a hand to the bulge of her stomach.

"C'mon," Dave invited, "I'll feed you and then you can take a nice long bath and think about things," he suggested.

And because he was right…and more importantly, she really didn't have anywhere else to go, Erin agreed, accepting the hand he held out to her.

* * *

_**Please drop a comment and let us know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments.**_

_**Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:**_

_**First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun.**_

_**We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you.**_

_**This week's author of the week is the talented RockHotch31. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

A mere week later, Erin Strauss found herself completely settled into the house of a man that she would have once sworn hated her with a holy…and oftentimes unholy…passion. And she would have also just as easily declared that she despised him with the same maniacal fervor. But time and circumstances had apparently brought them to this new reality that, as much as it pained to admit her, was far better than she had ever imagined it could be.

Stretching her arms above her head as she sat up slowly in the bed that she now called her own, Erin smiled as she realized that she was actually looking forward to this weekend. Dave had been insistent that they spend the time working on setting up a nursery for her son, and he seem equally determined that she enjoy every minute. Rubbing her hand over the rounded mound that was her active child, Erin shook her head as she felt the kicks and waves. Over the past few days, it was almost as if the little boy also felt more settled, happier in their new surroundings…happier with Dave in their lives.

Refusing to dwell on those obviously confusing thoughts, Erin reached for her silk wrap as she slipped out of bed. Tightening the sash above her expanding waist, she made her obligatory stop in her bathroom, then decided that she would surprise Dave. For the past week, he had been insistent that she eat a full breakfast that he was determined to prepare himself. Well, this morning she was going to beat him to the punch and make those pancakes that she had been craving for days.

Or so she thought. Stepping onto the stairs, she cocked her head as she heard two male voices. Easing slowly down the steps, Dave's admonitions ringing loudly in her ears, she recognized Dave's voice, but it took her longer to identify the other.

That was, until she stepped into the kitchen. And came face to face with Jason Gideon. Who seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

Blinking rapidly, Jason's mouth open and closed wordlessly, coherent thought and rational explanation as to what event could have brought Erin Strauss into David' Rossi's home escaping him. Was this a sign of the apocalypse? Had he fallen into some alternate reality where a robe clad Strauss standing inside Rossi's house would have been deemed _normal?_

"Good morning, Jason," Erin managed, glancing around the brightly lit kitchen for the man she was accustomed to seeing. Dear God, please don't let this be happening, she prayed vehemently, casting a wary look back at a clearly shocked Gideon.

Swallowing hard, Jason closed his eyes for a second, only to open them a moment later and still find Dave's arch-nemesis standing in front of him. "Morning?" he managed, his voice strangled.

"Jason," Erin said softly, stepping around the seeming statue in front of her, "do close your mouth before a fly decides to make it home." When in doubt, revert to cool austerity, she thought grimly. "It's quite unbecoming," she pointed out regally, tightening her belt on the silky robe covering her pregnant belly.

Yep, it was definitely the same woman, Jason thought distantly, snide and snarky right through to her core. And when the hell did her core become quite so round…and thick? "Dave," Jason called, his voice thread-like, "Any particular reason Satan's standing in your kitchen?"

"Very adult, Gideon," Erin huffed indignantly. While she shared a rather murky past with David, her infractions against Jason Gideon were relatively minor.

Walking back into the kitchen, Dave's lips twitched as his eyes traveled from a thunderstruck Gideon to Erin's imperious face. "Well, I see everybody knows each other. No introductions necessary."

"Did you know Satan was in your house?" Jason stage whispered, keeping one cautious eye on the woman in front of him. "In a _robe?_" he continued, watching as Erin reached for the teapot, her robe parting to reveal her waist. Jaw dropping, he gulped. "And unless I've suddenly lost my mind, it's breeding! Sweet Christ," he said, pointing at her belly, "Who helped her create the spawn of Satan? I know it wasn't you!"

Watching as Erin's face whitened, Dave glared at Jason and moved to take the teapot from her hand before she dropped it. "I'm always aware of who's in my home, Jason. Invited," he inclined his head toward Erin and "uninvited," he said with a pointed look at his colleague.

"Seriously? She's having your kid? You and her did the horizontal mambo?" Jason yelped, shaking his head as he leaned back against the granite counter. "You realize that you've spent the better part of a decade saying…"

"Jase, do yourself a favor before I'm forced to knock your teeth down your throat and shut up," Dave growled, stepping in front of Erin and shielding her from Jason's horrified gaze.

"I think, perhaps, I should get dressed," Erin murmured faintly, tightening her fingers around her tea cup in a grip that threatened to shatter the porcelain.

Giving Jason a hard frown and a look that promised retribution if he had overly upset her, Dave turned. "That's a good idea. Jason just came by to drop off some paperwork for me. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll take you and the Peanut out for breakfast."

Nodding mutely, Erin hurried toward the doorway, aware that Jason's eyes followed her every movement. "Nice seeing you Jason. As always, a pleasure."

Dumbfounded, Jason could only continue staring, unblinking, at her. Wasn't she in New York? Better yet, wasn't she involved with that Hotchner kid? Unanswered questions traveled through his mind at the speed of light. But the scowl blanketing Rossi's face as he followed Strauss to the swinging wooden door precluded further questioning. At least for the moment.

"Give me a sec, Gid," Dave said gruffly, disappearing behind Erin.

Capturing Erin's slim wrist as she reached the first step of the staircase, Rossi murmured, "It's going to be okay, Erin. He just stopped by for a couple of signatures."

"His reaction is going to be the same as every other person we work with, David. Hell, his reaction is probably _mild_ in comparison to some…this is never going to work," she frantically whispered, her fingers gripping tightly against the polished banister, desperate for some stability.

"You leave the worrying to me, Babe," Dave said calmly, squeezing her hand again and hoping against hope that she would actually believe him. "Jason, too, for that matter."

"What if he goes back and tells Aaron?" Erin questioned desperately, sweat beading on her forehead as the gravity of this unexpected visit finally settled over her. "Oh, God! It won't take Aaron five minutes to do the math and…"

"Erin, stop," Dave replied evenly, taking her by the arms. "By the time Jason leaves here, I'll either have gained his silence, his cooperation, or both. I swear it."


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented Bren Gail. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**Origins **

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Whirling on his heel when Dave walked back into the kitchen, Gideon stared at the other man with something akin to horrified wonderment. "Do you realize that you have the silk swathed daughter of the Devil slithering through your nest, Rossi?" Jason asked frantically, facing the supposed sharpest profiler the BAU had to offer. "Tell me this is all part of some elaborate plot and that cold-blooded women isn't actually nourishing a child in her womb!"

"Get a grip, man," Dave growled, turning toward the coffeepot and reaching for a mug. "You want a cup of coffee."

"Screw the coffee! Bring out the scotch! And an explanation while you're at it," Gideon retorted, watching Dave's careless movements.

"Erin isn't as bad as I might have thought," Dave began, pouring the fragrant brew into his cup with a steady hand. "I've actually pretty badly misjudged her."

"Christ, she's fed you mind altering drugs, too!" Gideon grimaced, shaking his head rapidly as he attempted to find some sort of balance in what had obviously become the moving house of horrors. "Or maybe I've been drugged," he muttered to himself, watching as Dave pulled down a second ceramic mug and poured a second cup.

Ignoring Jason's theatrics, Dave slid a cup down the counter to his colleague. Biting back a grin as Gideon reached around him to pull the scotch from the cabinet, adding a liberal dose to his own cup. "She's not that bad," Dave said softly.

Pausing in the act of lifting the steaming brew to his lips, Jason stared at the formerly sanest man he knew with unmitigated horror. "Hell, maybe I should forego the scotch and just go get a freaking priest," he said gravely. "Something obviously unholy is goin' on in this house, Rossi."

Slanting his sometimes foe a threatening look, Dave nodded toward the table. "Just sit down and shut up for a minute, will ya?"

"Or what? You'll sic Satan's minions on me?" Jason retorted, but moved toward the oak dining room chair nonetheless. Obviously he was in need of every form of protection he could find at that moment, and he was well aware of that fact.

"You know you aren't nearly as funny as you think you are," Dave grumbled, taking the seat across from him.

"I wasn't joking," Jason said, raising his voice as he emphasized the last word. "What the hell is going on here, Rossi?"

"Before I tell you anything, I want your word that you'll keep your mouth shut about everything you see and hear here today, Jase," Dave demanded, his eyes darkening dangerously as he stared at the other man.

Canting his head slightly, Jason narrowed his eyes. "I think you know me well enough to realize that I'm not exactly a gossipmonger. What the hell gives here?"

"Your word, Jase," Rossi reiterated, not backing down an inch.

"You've got it," Gideon replied tersely, crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna let me ask a question now without jumping down my throat?"

"Go ahead," Dave agreed, lifting his coffee to his lips. "Just keep your voice down. Erin's worried and upset enough without adding you into the mix."

"Me? I haven't done anything. And since when do you give a hot shit what Strauss feels about anything? Have you fallen and hit your head lately, Dave?" Jason asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Because last time I checked, you hated that woman with a passion that rivaled the Hitler's dislike of the Jews."

Dave's jaw flexed as he faced Gideon's obvious confusion. He couldn't blame the guy for it. He'd made it no secret through the years just how high his regard for the woman upstairs had ran. "I was mistaken about a lot of things, Jason. Suffice it to say that I'm trying to rectify some of those errors. Erin was a willing victim of my animosity. It's come to my attention it was neither fair nor well placed."

"So, all's forgiven?" Jason asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as he carefully considered the other man. "You two just move on and agree the past is in the past?" he inquired doubtfully. He didn't have to be a genius to know that kind of animosity didn't simply dissipate instantly because someone said it did.

"We're working on it. Don't all the experts say that forgiveness is a process?"

"I'd say that's an understatement," Jason snorted. "She's living here, isn't she?"

"She is. For now," Dave said, silently amending his statement to forever if he had his way.

"Has she been here the entire time? Was the New York field office just a cover story? Christ, how the hell far has this deception of yours gone?" Gid asked curiously, his words coming out in a staccato beat.

"No. She was there on a temporary basis. Now, she's back. Extended maternity leave. She'll return to the DC office after the baby makes his appearance."

"It's a boy then?"

Dave grinned, feeling oddly proud of that announcement. "Yeah, it's a boy."

"Do I say congratulations?" Gideon asked faintly as he wondered if he'd somehow slipped into some kind of alternate universe. David Rossi was actually happy about the coming child. God help them all.

"Say what you like." Dave shrugged. Hell, it would have been funny sitting here watching Jason Gideon struggle to fit the pieces of this puzzle together if it hadn't been so serious. As it was, it looked like the man was trying not to choke on his own tongue.

"Is it yours?"

"Not technically. Not yet, anyway," Dave answered truthfully.

"Shit." Jason grimaced, the full weight of the truth hitting him sharply. "The kid is Aaron's, isn't it?" Staring at Dave, the dark haired man's eyes held the truth, hearing him say it was just a formality. This truly was turning into a clusterfuck of epic proportions.

"He's the sperm donor," Dave snarled, slamming his mug to the table. "And that's _all_ he is, Gid."

"He doesn't _know_," Jason said softly, shaking his head.

"He doesn't need to _know_," Dave retorted, stiffening. "He already made his choice and it wasn't Erin."

"You don't think he deserves to know all the facts?" Jason balked. Raising a hand to forestall the sure objection, he added softly, "How the hell is that fair, Dave?"

"I'm less concerned with what's fair, Jase, and more concerned about what's right," Dave stated flatly. "Aaron Hotchner is _not_ right for Erin or this child."

"And you are?" Gideon replied sarcastically, running a hand around the back of his neck.


	34. Chapter 34

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW!**

*** The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

*** The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

*** Come by and ask ME a question on this week's featured author of the week. Ilovetvalot is the featured author this week and I would love to talk to you. No question is off the table!**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Clenching his jaw, Dave bit out, keeping his voice low, "Jason, Aaron chose to go back to that uptight bitch of a wife."

"Who is having his child," Gideon pointed out fairly.

"He walked away from Erin. He made a choice," Dave returned unsympathetically, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't see her after he was done…." Dave blurted, his stomach clenching as he recalled the morning he'd found Erin huddled on the floor of her house, broken….shattered. Shaking his head, he got control of his emotions. "He doesn't deserve her."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Jason blinked several times. Nope, he was still sitting here in David Rossi's kitchen listening to him defend his longtime nemesis. "That isn't your decision."

"You're right," Dave agreed unmercifully, shaking his head before adding sharply, "That decision was made by Aaron months ago."

"Dave," Gideon replied seriously, leaning forward, "This is gonna blow up. Keeping this kind of a secret….do you _really _think that when Strauss comes back to the Burea and puts baby pictures on her desk that Hotch isn't going to be able to do the goddamn math? He's a perceptive guy. Hell, we've trained him to be. He's going to figure out the truth and…"

"And then what?" Dave interrupted as he snorted. "You think he's going to do anything to disturb the carefully cultivated lie he's been selling to his pregnant wife? I fucking doubt it."

"I'm not saying that Hotch hasn't made some mistakes here, Dave. Obviously, from what you've said, he left Strauss in a bad way…"

"That's putting it mildly," Dave bit out, drawing a deep sip from his coffee mug. "It's taken her months to piece herself back together. And she's still terrified of what will happen if that jerk finds out what she's been hiding."

"She's got a pretty good reason to feel that way," Gid yelped, waving a hand in the air. "It's his kid!"

"Is it?" Dave asked flatly, his eyes darkening as he stared at the other man. "How does he prove that, Jason? Does he admit to fucking a superior against the regs? Does he confess that he was an adulterous son of a bitch to his own expectant wife? How exactly does Aaron Hotchner prove _shit_?"

"Especially when there's another guy on standby, ready, willing and able to claim differently, huh?" Jason grunted, tilting his head as he dared the other man to deny the fact.

"If need be…if that's what Erin chooses," Dave said, inclining his head, meeting Jason's eyes with a steady gaze of his own.

"Jesus, Dave," Gideon whispered on a sigh. "Are you _sure_ about this? I mean, volunteering to stand in as the kid's father…seems pretty drastic to me."

"Look," Dave growled, leaning forward to glare at Jason, "That kid," he said, pointing toward the kitchen door where Erin had exited just minutes ago, "isn't responsible for the way he came into this world. He's innocent. He deserves a decent home and life. I can provide that. Erin, for that matter, deserves a hell of a lot better than she's had to endure. Do you know how much courage it takes to do what she's done?" Seeing Jason drop his gaze, Dave forged ahead. "We both know she could have solved the problem in a couple of hours and nobody would have been the wiser, certainly not that self-centered idiot that couldn't make up his damn mind about who the hell he wanted!"

"I'm not saying Strauss isn't brave, Dave. Choosing to have the baby took guts, there's no questioning that," Gideon conceded.

"You wanna know the reason she didn't tell him, Gid?" Dave growled, laughing humorlessly. "She didn't want him to have to choose. He'd already told her that he was going back to his wife….and she didn't want to hurt _him_ or his unborn child. She's protecting _him._ That's how wrong I was about her! So, yeah, you're damn right, I'm _sure _about this! If Aaron Hotchner wants to come at her a second time, he'll fucking come through me to do it," he finished on a snarl.

"Oh, shit," Gideon breathed, his eyes wide as Dave completed his passionate defense of a woman he formerly hated. "You're in love with her."

"Screw you," Dave spat, flushing as he gripped his coffee cup.

"Don't bullshit a profiler," Jason demanded, leaning back in the highback wooden chair. "I've known you _for years. _I've watched wives and girlfriends, hell, even one night stands come and go. And you only get like this for one type of woman. The ones you love."

"Jason, don't." Dave shook his head as he stared down into his mug. "Don't complicate this more than it already is with your crap theories."

"Fine," Jason shrugged. "Then don't sit there and deny what's right in front of you. Do us all a favor and deal with your feelings for Erin before this volcano erupts." Wincing as he realized how that sounded, he muttered, "No pun intended."

"Christ," Dave growled, slamming his mug to the table. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, maybe," Gideon returned easily. "Doesn't mean I'm not right. Does she know how you feel?" he questioned, lowering his voice.

"I don't even know exactly how I feel, Jase. Other than murderous at the thought of anyone hurting either one of them. It's not right. None of this is right." Dave shook his head, suddenly furious at the turn of events that Erin had been forced to live through.

"I think that is the first thing you've said that I agree with completely," Gideon sighed, draining the last sip from his mug. "Are we sure it's too early to bust out the scotch?" he said with a longing look toward the cabinet where the liquor lived.

Burying his face in his hands, Dave groaned, "Believe me, Jase, if Erin didn't have a doctor appointment this afternoon, I would definitely be cracking the seal."

"Okay," Jason said, holding up a hand. "The circumstances of conception aside, the baby is okay, right? No health problems? Everything on target?"

"So far," Dave said with a faint smile. "He shows a marked dislike for all things spicy, but we'll work on his cultural tastes after we move off formula."

Chuckling, Jason toyed with his coffee cup. "You sound like a dad to be, I'll say that for you. You want this that much, Dave?"

"I always wanted kids," Dave murmured, unable to meet Gideon's focused gaze.

"Then, I guess, my friend, that I want it for you, too," Jason said supportively. "Do me a favor though….try to make sure I'm in another country when this hits the fan because I promise you, it will."

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**TODAY, WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE!**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience._


	35. Chapter 35

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. The July Challenge, "The Crossover Challenge" is now up and available or sign ups at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Please join us. The rules are simple. Choose one tv character from another show, past or present and get randomly assigned one of the CM crew to pair your chosen character with. Signups are thru July 1****st****. ****TODAY IS THE LAST DAY FOR SIGN UPS!**

**2. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**3. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**4. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**5. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Creeping down the stairs a half hour later, Erin paused just inside the downstairs foyer, her ears straining as she listened for voices. She realized she was trying to eavesdrop on a man that had gone out of his way to protect her, but she couldn't afford to care right now. Too much was at stake at the moment….like her child's future

"He's gone, cara," David Rossi said quietly from the doorway to the library, his lips twitching as he watched the normally ballsy woman peek around the corner into the living room, obviously attempting to be stealthy. "You realize that you don't need to sneak around, right? You've got a right to march into the kitchen and tell anybody here to get the hell out. Or you would if our guest was still here."

Startled, Erin gasped, pressing a hand to her chest as she whirled on her heel. "David!" she admonished, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"By standing in the doorway and watching you try to be sneaky?" he teased, stepping toward her. "Forgive me," he apologized dryly.

Finally catching her breath as his hand surrounded her arm and guided her into the living room, she collapsed heavily on the sofa and looked up at his unreadable face. As usual, she could see only what he wanted her to see. He was a master at the bland expression he wore. "How bad, David?" she asked softly, snagging his sleeve and pulling him down beside her.

"He'll keep his mouth shut, Erin, if that's what has you worried about," Dave informed her quietly, settling into the cushions as he leaned his shoulder against hers. "You can relax; everything is fine."

Leveling him with a disbelieving look, Erin replied, "The morally upright Jason Gideon…the one that's taken quite the shine to Aaron Hotchner, agreed to keep my secret? I find that difficult to believe."

"Aaron Hotchner engaged in a poorly hidden affair with a colleague in front of a bunch of the best trained profilers in the world. Jase is well aware that Hotch isn't exactly an innocent rose in all of this," Dave pointed out harshly, his anger still hovering barely beneath the surface. Tempering his tone when he noticed the tight set to her lips, he added with a faint smile, "Any doubt he might have had about our decisions, he has agreed to ignore. He's choosing to be happy for you."

"You threatened him, didn't you? Gideon does not respond favorably to threats, David," Erin worried, cringing as she wondered exactly what the other man had held over Jason' head.

"I didn't threaten him," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes as he tugged at her cold hand. "I merely pointed out our protégé's shortcomings. They weren't exactly something he could deny. Don't get me wrong, babe, Jason believes this will all blow up in our faces, but he won't be the one that tosses the match."

Staring at Dave for a moment, Erin finally released the breath she was holding. "You know he's right," she acknowledged softly. "This is a powder keg that will eventually explode," she grimaced, rubbing a hand across her expanding belly.

"Would you please not refer to the Peanut's upcoming arrival as a bomb getting set to blow up," Dave grumbled, squeezing her fingers. "No matter how he got made, _he_ is a blessing, Erin. This baby," he added as he nodded to the swell beneath her hand, "_is_ wanted. His impending arrival should be celebrated, not dreaded," he insisted.

"I know," Erin whispered, leaning her head back to rest against the leather cushion. "But…"

"There is a solution, you know," Dave suggested, cutting her off.

Surprised, Erin's eyebrows lifted even as she turned to face him. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she murmured.

"It's simple, Erin. The only people that know the real story behind this child's conception are _you_…and those in which you've chosen to confide."

"You, and I suppose, Jason," Erin said softly, her mind wondering exactly what direction his was choosing to take.

"Neither of which will break your confidence," Dave assured her. "Whether you believe it or not, you have Gideon's loyalty. He thinks you are making a mistake, but he's not going to betray you. Now, that said, you have a choice to make. Do you want to get ahead of this?"

"Ahead of it?" Strauss frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Get ahead of the story, Erin, and you control the message," Dave clarified, staring into her expressive eyes. "Be seen, cara. Stop hiding."

"Be seen _like this_?" she asked, dropping a hand to her child as she straightened beside him. "Are you insane? That would be like advertising the fact that I'm pregnant!"

"Exactly," Dave agreed with a slow nod.

Eyes widening as realization dawned, she whispered, "You understand what you're suggesting would be like waving a red flag underneath Aaron's nose, don't you?"

"I recognize that," Dave returned evenly, his eyes never leaving hers. "What's he going to do, Erin? He's damned either way he goes. Yes, I fully realize that he's going to be suspicious. He'll even probably be angry when you suggest the Peanut isn't his. But, what can he actually _do_?"

"I don't know," Erin returned, slightly horrified as the full reality of his suggestion sunk in, the potential ramifications playing like a movie reel in her already frazzled mind.

"I do," Dave snorted, his jaw clenching. "_Nothing_. Not unless he wants to rock his perfectly crafted little world. If he does, perhaps you meant more to him than I assume you did. But, if not…you're living terrified for nothing."

"You want me to say the baby is yours, don't you?"

Hell, yes, his mind screamed. But his face schooled in a mask of neutrality, he returned, "That's your decision, cara. I've made it clear what I'm willing to do. You're living in my home. You're quite obviously expecting a child. I think Aaron will draw his own conclusions without you ever saying a word. I can't deny that there will be fireworks. But, I'm almost equally certain that they'll be based in jealousy…not any real desire to be a part of this kid's life."

"You think so little of him?" Erin said softly, astonished by the bitterness in David's voice.

"I think he's a man, Erin. One that deceived you. Repeatedly. He's living a lie with his wife and appears quite happy to continue with it. So, no….right now, I don't think a hell of a lot of him. Maybe he'll surprise me and be willing to leave the little woman when he learns you are expecting. If he does, I'll stand corrected. But, I seriously doubt it, sweetheart."

Truthfully, she did, too. "How do you suggest this happens?"

"Show up at work. Take him off guard on your turf, babe. After your doctor's appointment today. We'll do it together," he replied firmly.

"That seems extraordinarily…cruel."

"Welcome to the war, babe," Dave sighed, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**SEVERAL NEW AND REWRITTEN "M" STORIES HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN FOR THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP, SO PLEASE GIVE A LOOK!**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you._


	36. Chapter 36

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Her thoughts were in tatters, to say the least. Where one sequence started to shred, another picked up and faded into nothingness without a care. If only she could manage to wrap her mind around the options, she might actually feel as if she was accomplishing something. Anything.

And yet, every time she attempted to force herself to focus on the opportunities Dave presented her, Erin found herself unable to complete a single thought.

It was too much. It was overwhelming. It was…undeniably the only path she could truly take.

She tried to take a mental step back and look at the situation unemotionally. She was supposed to be good at that. Hadn't she earned a reputation for being one of the coldest thinkers at the Bureau? Her ruthlessness was deemed to be one of her most coveted qualities by the esteemed powers that be there. Icy resolve and unbiased judgment were her watch words.

Why the hell couldn't she utilize those skills now to make a decision? Why did her mind spin each time she tried to think about David Rossi or Aaron Hotchner?

She knew the answer to that question. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that unlike all the professional decisions she'd made over the years, this decision required more than her brain.

It required her heart, too.

David hadn't pushed after their conversation that morning, and he'd let her have her space throughout the day to mull over the facts. And she had to admit that he'd exhibited far more patience than she had even been aware he possessed. He'd stated his case, provided her with unassailable arguments, then, uncharacteristically, shut up. She hadn't even realized that he had that capability.

Would wonders never cease?

Turning to her side as she puffed the pillow beneath her head, Erin stared out at the full moon hovering just over the tallest branch of the tree outside the full window. Even though it had to be at least midnight, she hadn't batted an eye since she'd escaped to her bedroom a few hours earlier. Her mind had been moving with the speed of a machine gun, firing off thought after thought in rapid succession. She was physically worn out from the mental effort, and yet she couldn't relax.

And until she came to a conclusion for herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest. She needed closure and a plan. Her life was in turmoil without it, and she needed to find a way to reach a peaceful plane of existence.

Kicking off the covers, Erin rolled to sit up on the side of her bed, her hands braced against the firm mattress. "Face it, Strauss," she grumbled under her breath. "The Sandman is on strike until you pull your head out of your ass."

Reaching for her robe, she shrugged the silky material over her slim arms before standing. Padding to the door, she opened it and stepped out into the upstairs hallway. Keeping her steps purposefully light, she moved forward, glancing into the open doorway of the room David had been sleeping in since she'd moved into his home. The man lay on his back, a book draped over his flat stomach. He'd fallen asleep reading again as she'd seen him do almost every night since she had moved in. At the moment, she envied the slumber in which he was immersed. Maybe she should raid his library.

Carefully moving past his door, she smiled as she glanced into the room he was converting for her daughters. He'd spent most of the evening in there tonight assembling a bunk bed. The new furniture now stood proudly against one wall, the bare mattresses waiting for her to adorn them. Sighing, she shook her head. She hadn't bothered trying to delay him by pointing out that she hadn't reached a decision. David had needed to do something constructive, and she'd needed that time to think.

Forcing herself down the stairs, she navigated each step carefully, keeping her hand locked around the banister. David had been right; the larger she got, the less easy it was to manage the stairs. Of course, she was learning that the domineering man upstairs was seldom wrong about much. It would have been infuriating if she hadn't come to think of it as an oddly endearing quality.

She didn't bother with lights as she moved through the lower level toward the kitchen. Weeks in David's house had taught her the way. She only paused to scratch Mudgie's ears when he lifted his head from the sofa as he heard her enter the room. "Hey, puppy," she whispered when the animal licked her fingers.

The innocent trust in the dog's eyes pierced her heart and she blinked back tears. Damned hormones, she thought before continuing into the kitchen. What she wouldn't give for a good measure of scotch or a glass of the expensive wine she knew David kept in the cellar. Glancing down at the mound of her son beneath her robe, she shook her head. There was no way she'd risk his safety now, however, just to satisfy the craving of her overtaxed mind.

"Water it is," she whispered and reached for a glass, filling it at the sink.

"Erin? Are you all right?" a deep voice rumbled behind her.

Squeaking, she dropped the glass into the sink with a clatter, whirling on her bare feet and clutching her chest. "Do you get off on scaring the hell out of me?" she asked, gasping for breath as she recognized David's body in the shadows. Turning back to the sink, she groaned as she looked down at the shattered glass. "Look what you made me do!" she accused over her shoulder. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard somebody moving around down here," Dave rumbled, scratching his bare chest as he blinked away the sleep in his eyes. Alert now, he frowned when Erin turned back to the sink and began plucking the glass shards into her hand. Snagging the trash can from the corner of the room, he growled, "Get back from there before you cut yourself. It might have been satisfying once to have your blood on my hands, but those days have passed." Holding the basket for her while she dropped the contents in her hand inside, he circled her free wrist with one hand and drew her backward. "I'll get it."

Sighing, Erin withdrew, sitting down at the circular table in the middle of the large room. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's a glass, Erin. I've got plenty of 'em," he said with a shrug, quickly cleaning the sink and dropping the basket back to the floor. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked when he'd finished, leaning back against the counter to look at her.

"What was your first clue, David? The bags under my eyes? The worry lines around my mouth? Or the fact that I was wandering around in the middle of the night?" she asked sarcastically.

"I think your sunny disposition was the giveaway." Dave smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're such an ass," Erin muttered, tugging at the edge of her robe when it seemed determined to escape the clutches of her sash.

"And you can be a world class bitch," Dave returned with a faint smile. "Now, that we each know who we are, maybe you'd care to share what has you up in the middle of the night."


	37. Chapter 37

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Additionally, there is a new steamy chapter of the Morgan/Garcia ficlet, "Sex on the Beach" available at both The Writers Coffee shop and Fractured-Reality. Com.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

She could have lied. She was practiced and perfect at the craft, well capable of spinning a convincing tale at the drop of a hat if she so chose to do. But as capable as she was of such deception, she was aware that he was equally capable of divining the truth before she could complete the first sentence.

And although her veracity was not to be spoken from the bottle of vino she had earlier craved, she knew it was coming anyway. She couldn't lie to him. Not just because he would see through her façade. No, she suddenly found herself not wanting to lie to him.

Now, if that wasn't a kick in the pants, nothing was.

Shrugging as she met his darkened eyes, Erin murmured, "Sleep's not exactly forthcoming when my mind's not willing to take a siesta first, Dave."

Cocking his head to one side as he studied her warm eyes, Dave arched one brow. "Dare I ask what seems to be the topic of conversation inside that overworked mind of yours?"

Matching his expression with an identical one of her own, Erin replied, a touch of sarcasm in her tone, "I think you know full well what it is, considering you were the one that set the thoughts into motion." Leaning back into the heavy wooden chair, she carefully shifted her weight as she eased her ankles onto a nearby chair. Letting out a deep breath, she said baldly, "Why do you want me here, Dave?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment," he deadpanned, padding across the floor to raise her feet, sit in the chair across from her. He then deposited her feet in his lap and started massaging her ankles.

Snorting, Erin shook her head. "Sure you are."

"Erin, you already know my reasons," Dave reminded her quietly. "You need help, and I'm willing to provide it," he stated simply.

"Yes, but I still haven't heard the price, David. And please don't insult my intelligence by pretending that it's nonexistent," she warned him softly.

"I suppose the price is me…you'll have to live with me and my many faults," he answered glibly. "After what you lived with before, it should be a cake walk," he added, referring to her former husband and Aaron. "At least you know that I won't lie to you."

"That's true," she agreed, turning slightly to stare out into the darkened night outside the nearby window. "There's never been any doubt about where I've stood with you. Let's see…you've hated me. Tolerated me. Sympathized with me. And now, you appear to be determined to marry me."

"Sounds about right," he replied easily. "Although you did miss 'wanted to watch a meteorite fall on my head'," he teased. When she didn't so much as smirk in response, he covered her bare foot with his hand and squeezed gently. "That was a joke, Erin."

"Was it? I can recall times where I'm fairly certain you were looking forward to my demise," she murmured, tilting her head slightly as she met his dark eyes.

"Fair enough," Dave replied with a sigh. "But I didn't have the whole story then. I do now."

"You do realize that making amends through matrimony is rather extreme, don't you?" Erin asked. "Most men would simply send flowers."

"What can I say?" Dave asked nonchalantly. "I'm an original." Watching her smile, something loosened in his chest the longer he looked at her. "Erin, I never expected this either. I certainly would have laughed my ass off a year ago if somebody had told me this was how I'd feel, but I don't regret anything. This might have started with me feeling like you got a shitty deal, and don't get me wrong; I still do. But the more time we spend together, the more right this feels to me."

His words struck a chord deep inside her, and she inquired quietly, "You want to know the scary thing?"

"Lay it on me," Dave said with a nod.

"It feels natural. I think that might be what scares me the most," she admitted huskily.

"I can understand that," Dave replied gently. "We spent a lot of time actively disliking each other, Erin. Warranted or not, it's between us. I wish I could tell you to forget the past, but I'm not stupid. I know it isn't that simple. All I can say is that you've got nothing to fear from me. Not anymore."

"I believe you, David," Erin whispered, the words hanging in the soft night air.

Staring at her for a long moment, Dave finally rose from the table, offering her his hand. "You need to be in bed, cara," he chided.

Slipping her hand in his, she let him help her to her feet. "You are a surprisingly good man," she whispered when he wrapped an arm around her and guided her back through the living room to the staircase.

Keeping his hand on her as they ascended, he murmured, "Not always, Erin. But I can admit when I'm wrong, and I spent a lot of time being wrong about you. I won't make that mistake again."

Pausing outside his bedroom door, Erin turned to face him, hesitating slightly.

"What?" he asked, concerned when her eyes darkened.

"I don't want to go back to my room," she replied shyly. "I don't want to spend tonight alone."

Nodding, he drew her against him. "I don't want to be alone tonight either, cara. Sleep with me," he invited against her temple.

"I don't want to intrude," Erin murmured even as she longed to accept his offer.

"If I thought it was an intrusion, I wouldn't have extended the invitation, Erin. C'mon, babe," he replied, urging her inside his dimly lit bedroom. "I won't even bite unless you ask me to," he teased, easing her robe off her shoulders when she stood at the side of his bed.

Crawling underneath the covers when he held them back for her, Erin laughed. "Who would have ever thought that I'd be sleeping in your bed?" she asked with a smile, her body sinking into the still warm sheets. "I wonder if the Devil is serving that ice water in hell right now."

Chuckling as he slipped beneath the covers, Dave pulled her against him. "Smartass," he grumbled good naturedly, his hand sliding easily against the warmth of her hip.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, cara," Dave said softly, staring into her eyes, the moonlight highlighting the beauty that was uniquely hers. "I can't. I hate knowing how I treated you, Erin," he whispered, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I wasted a lot of damn time."

"It's over now," she replied gently, leaning into the strength of his touch, her entire body wanting nothing more than to sink against him. "But I can't deny that I like this version of you much, much better."

"How do you feel about the version of me that really wants to kiss you right now, sweetheart?" Dave asked, gently rubbing her lower lip with his thumb. "Would he be a welcome addition?"

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. _

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "W_HY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	38. Chapter 38

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Also, new chapters to "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" have been posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) for those following those stories. Links to that site can be found on my profile.**_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards.**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"How do you feel about the version of me that really wants to kiss you right now, sweetheart?" Dave asked, gently rubbing her lower lip with his thumb. "Would he be a welcome addition?"

Catching her breath as his lips ghosted her cheek, she felt him lie down beside her, the firm mattress dipping under his weight. Turning her head to meet his eyes in the shadowy room, she licked her lips. Did she want him to kiss her?

She couldn't deny that she missed being touched. Feeling warm, strong hands moving against her flesh, coaxing her to relinquish her control for a few moments…it sounded heavenly. She already knew that David's kisses were as potent as any narcotic on the market.

And he wanted her. Despite everything he knew about her…in spite of all the mistakes she'd made, that gleam in his eyes spoke as clearly as any word he could have said aloud. "David," she breathed, her fingers lifting to slide tentatively along his jaw.

Bracing an arm either side of her, Dave shifted to rise above her, staring down into her open eyes. "It can mean whatever you want it to, cara," he invited huskily. "I won't push you to offer me anything you don't want to give."

"That isn't the problem, David," Erin denied with a whisper. "The problem is that you don't deserve what I _do_ have to offer. Heartache. Strain. Deceit."

"You're overthinking, dolce," Dave replied gently. "And you can't see very well. Because all I see is a beautiful woman carrying a tiny little miracle inside her body."

"You're blind," she accused him softly as his head bent to nuzzle her neck, the whiskers of his goatee teasing her skin.

"I think my sight is just fine," Dave assured her, teasing her neck with his lips. "It's all about perception, Erin. You choose to see only the problems and the despair. I can see the hope…the opportunity."

"You think together that we could get a clear picture?" Erin asked tremulously as his mouth opened against her neck, his tongue lapping over her throbbing pulse.

"I think we should try," Dave whispered against her cheek before slowly covering her soft lips with his. Kissing her gently, he teased each lip in turn, coaxing them to part and accept the gentle intrusion of his tongue.

Moaning softly as her tongue met his, she felt them tangle intimately, stroking each other in a sensuous dance. He explored her mouth slowly, learning the feel of her tongue and teeth, possessing her slowly as her hands buried in his hair, urging him closer.

She felt his hands move on her. One moved slowly up her leg over her silky nightgown while the other moved up her arm to cradle her neck. Slow and purposeful, his hands relaxed her, making her fluid beneath him.

Her core throbbed as he continued kissing her, moving his hand from her neck to her breast. Covering the mound with his warm palm, he stroked one tight nipple through the material of her gown. He pulled another whimper from her lips as his velvety lips trailed kisses over her chin and down her throat until he reached the peak his fingers stroked.

His lips surrounded her breast, his tongue wetting the silk of her gown as he sucked. "God! David," she half sighed, half moaned as his lips tugged at her nipple. Her mound ached as his mouth worked over her, the empty throb intensifying within her.

"That's it, dolce," he whispered against her as her body undulated beneath him. "Just relax and trust me. It feels good, doesn't it?" he murmured, shifting to her other breast and swirling his tongue around her fabric shrouded peak.

"So good," she agreed breathlessly, arching her back and pushing her breast at him.

Teasing the hem of her nightgown where it fell around her knees, he inched the material upward toward her thighs. "Let me take this off you, Erin. I want to touch skin," he muttered between kisses, his words part request, part command.

"Yes," she complied faintly as his hands became insistent, sweeping the fabric up her body and over her head. Dropping her head back against the pillow as she laid naked and vulnerable in front of him, she felt him withdraw.

Leaning back on his knees, his hot eyes traveled over her body. Her milky flesh was how he'd imagined it, creamy and petal soft. Her breasts were heavy, the mauve tips tight and dark in passion. Moving his gaze down his body to the soft nest of blonde curls shielding her secrets, he smiled as he noted that some of those curls gleamed with evidence of her need. "You're beautiful, dolcezza," he declared huskily, trailing a finger over one swollen breast while his eyes feasted on the image she presented.

"David," she whispered nervously when he continued to stare at her body. "Please, I know that I'm not exactly a model right now," she continued anxiously as she splayed one hand against her rounded stomach.

"You're a goddess," he countered, suddenly dipping his head to press an open mouthed kiss to the curve of her belly where her child rested. "Sexy and sensual, dolce," he whispered between kisses.

He made her feel beautiful, she thought as his lips lingered on her body. Where Aaron's lovemaking had always been frenzied and edgy, David's caresses were thoughtfully calculated to bring her the maximum amount of pleasure. There was nothing hurried about his touch. Every kiss that fell against her was slow and erotic, designed to thrill her.

"I love the way you taste, cara," Dave breathed, teasing the tip of her breast with his tongue, drawing the nipple tighter with every light lap he placed against her. Finally surrounding the morsel with his lips, he sucked gently, knowing her breasts would be hypersensitive at this stage in her pregnancy.

Her breathless cries of pleasure encouraged him. Kissing a path down her chest and over the swell of her stomach, he urged her legs to part with gentle hands. "That's it, baby," he praised when she slowly allowed him to separate her limbs and settled inside the cradle of her thighs. "Let me love you," he whispered, tenderly parting her swollen folds and pressing a slow wet kiss against her throbbing center.

Whimpering as his tongue found that magical spot that made cascades of pleasure ripple through her body, Erin's back arched on the bed and her fingers buried in his dark hair. "David, yes!" she cried throatily, her entire body clenching in a spasm of pure delight.

Smiling against her, Dave flicked his tongue over the small strawberry nub again, savoring her taste on his tongue. "You like that, cara?" he asked huskily when she shuddered and moaned again.

"Y-yes," she gasped, her toes curling into the sheet as he stroked his tongue over her again. Closing her eyes as his lips drew her into his mouth and suckled hungrily, she thrashed beneath him. "David! Oh, God!"

Humming around her bud, he relished the sounds coming from her lips. "You taste incredible, sweetheart. Sweet and syrupy," he praised, lapping his tongue against her like a cat collecting cream.

"I-I need…David, I'm going to…" Erin babbled mindlessly as he continued his sensual assault on her.

Sliding a finger into her snug channel, he felt her walls contract around him. "Oh, that's good, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing the inside of her thigh as he slid another finger into her wet heat. "You're so tight. Your sweet body is already trying to milk my fingers."

"Yesyesyesyes," Erin panted, her pelvis lifting as his fingers curled within her and stroked her inner wall.

"There you go, baby," he whispered, knowing he'd found her pleasure point when she cried out. Fucking her slowly with his fingers, he gently kissed the quivering bud underneath his lips. "Oh yeah," he whispered, lifting his head to watch her as she met every thrust of his hand with a lift of her hips. "Reach for it, cara," he urged, moving back up her body as he worked his fingers in and out of her wet depths.

"David," she gasped, clutching his shoulders desperately as her hips lifted and fell uncontrollably, her body seeking relief from the pressure welling inside her.

"I'm right here, dolcezza," Dave soothed gently, working her clit with his thumb. "Come for me, baby," he whispered, peppering her neck with butterfly kisses as he felt her tighten around his fingers.

Screaming as her orgasm enveloped her, she felt his lips cover hers as her body exploded.

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Tomorrow, I (ilovetvalot) will be having surgery on my cervical spine. This will delay all further postings until Monday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please direct all questions regarding the Profiler's Choice Awards and nominations to Tonnie2001969 and allow us 72 hours to respond to any questions. We would like to encourage you to nominate your favorite CM stories in this year's awards. We'd like to have a nice well-rounded voting ballot to offer you and that only happens if we nominate our faves.**_

_**Thanks again for your understanding!**_

_**ilovetvalot**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

He kissed her gently through the aftershocks rippling through her body, simultaneously drawing his own straining arousal from his sleep pants. Palming the thick length, he stroked himself as her tongue stroked his. "That was beautiful, cara," he whispered against her lips as he pumped his fist around his length.

Catching her breath as her eyes finally began to focus again, she felt his hand moving jerkily between them. Glancing down, she licked her lips as she watched his hand moving up and down his engorged flesh. "David," she breathed as she moved her own hand between them to stroke one finger against the angry purple head of his penis.

"Ah, fuck, cara," he hissed through his teeth as he watched her finger rub the bead of moisture on his tip. "Baby, don't tease."

Lifting her head, she met his eyes as she slowly leaned forward to press her lips against his mouth and circled his wrist with her hand, drawing his palm away from his erection.

"Erin, sweetheart," Dave groaned against her mouth. "I need to come, dolce," he whispered, trying to draw his cock back into his hand. It had been months since he'd been with a woman, and the biting pain in his balls reminded him of it. He wouldn't push her, but he couldn't deny that his own body demanded relief.

"I know," she breathed, gently nipping his lower lip. "But not like that," she denied, gripping his shoulder as she fell back against the pillows, tugging his body over hers.

Hovering above her, Dave stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

Feeling his warm breath fanning her lips, Erin nodded slowly. "I…you…I want this," she whispered shakily.

Touching her cheek as he watched her chew her lower lip uncertainly, he felt the need to comfort her. "It's not just a fuck, Erin. If we do this together, you have to understand that for me it's making love," he warned gruffly. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he clarified, "Which means that afterward, I'm going to be one possessive son of a bitch."

"You're already one possessive son of a bitch," Erin countered with a faint smile.

His lips tilted as he heard a glimmer of her former feistiness. "I'll be worse," he murmured, groaning as her hand reached between them to encase his hardened arousal in her grip.

"I'll adjust," she whispered, lifting her head to kiss his lips almost chastely.

Growling against her mouth when her thumb rubbed the head of his shaft, he lifted his head. "Roll on your side, dolce," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

Obediently turning on her side as she felt him curve around her, his hand warm against her hip, she sighed as his lips touched her neck. She against his arm as she felt him gently prod her puffy folds with his staff.

"You're positive, Erin?" Dave asked hoarsely as his body waited, poised to thrust forward and claim her. "I have to hear you say it, cara."

Reaching to cover the hand against her hip with hers, she linked her fingers with his. "I'm sure," she acknowledged softly, fully aware of the decision she was making. Accepting him into her body meant accepting him into her life. Until this moment, she hadn't been entirely certain _what_ she'd wanted. Now, she knew it wasn't about what she wanted. He was what she _needed_.

She gripped his hand as his staff pierced her body, filling her to the hilt with everything he was. A soft moan escaped as he rolled his hips again, setting a steady pace as his lips moved against the line of her shoulder.

"I feel like I just got admitted into Paradise," Dave groaned against her ear, sinking into her tight, wet heat. "You feel like heaven."

Wriggling against his groin, she silently invited him deeper. "David," she whimpered as he flexed inside her.

"Shhhh, I'll always take care of you," he soothed against her ear, releasing her hand to reach between her legs and stroke the slick bundle of sensitive nerves at her center. "Come with me, dolce," he coaxed against her ear as his body moved in and out of her, each thrust deeper than the last.

Her walls gripped him tightly and she knew by the soft moans and curses flowing from his lips that he was as close to nirvana as she was. "David, yes! Deeper," she begged, curling her body and thrusting her ass toward him.

"So sweet and tight, cara," Dave wheezed as her walls squeezed his member in a delicious grip. "It feels like your whole body is fisting my cock."

The imagery of his words ramped her desire. "Don't stop," she gasped as his strokes lengthened and the movement of his fingers against her clit became fast and furious. "Oh, God, David, I'm going to come again," she managed to choke as the pleasure became acute, threatening to strangle her.

"I've got you, baby," Dave promised, his own teeth gritted in pleasure as the white hot sensation centered in his balls amplified. The feel of his bare cock gliding in and out of her molten heat was indescribable. Every thrust into her welcoming body brought him closer to the edge, but as God as his witness, he refused to fall over the precipice without her by his side. "C'mon, sweetheart," he urged seductively. "I want to feel you come around my cock." Pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger, he thrust deeply inside her as a hoarse scream was torn from her lips and her inner walls convulsed around him.

"David!" she screamed, her nails embedding in his muscular thigh as she held on for dear life.

Thrusting faster, Dave threw back his head and released a satisfied groan as he felt his own release bubble inside him. Grunting heavily as the first long jet of his essence filled her, his grip on her hip tightened. Bucking uncontrollably, he dropped his head to her shoulder as he shuddered through the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Finally as their tremors subsided, he weakly collapsed behind her, sliding a hand over the mound of belly possessively and drawing her against his chest. "You okay?" he whispered against Erin's sweaty neck. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, worried the explosive passion they'd shared might have been too much.

"Oh, no," she sighed, covering the warm hand resting against her belly with her own. "That was perfect."

Smiling against her shoulder, he moved to press a kiss against her flushed cheek. "Yes, it was," he agreed seriously. Holding her against him, he felt her body relax and heard her breathing become deep and even. Waiting until she was deeply asleep, he whispered against her temple, "I love you, cara."


	40. Chapter 40

**CHECK THIS OUT, FRIENDS:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Forty**

Moaning softly as she arched her back languorously beneath the warm covers surrounding her, Erin Strauss slowly opened her eyes. Blinking away the remnants of sleep, she smiled softly as she realized that Dave's legs were still tangled with hers and his warm palm still cupped the flare of her hip possessively.

Keeping her breath even as she rested her head on the pillow they shared, she could feel his breath gusting against the nape of her neck, lulling her into a relaxed stupor. Not that she was complaining. After months of worry and strain, she wasn't willing to deny herself the haven she'd found here in his room. Not anymore.

Last night had been a pivotal juncture in her life.

Once enemies, then friends, and now lovers…her relationship with David Rossi had spanned from one extreme to the other, culminating in whatever this was now. And it was undeniable….she much preferred their current status quo, she thought as she snuggled into his embrace, inching closer to his muscular body until her back pressed against his chest. She needed that warmth…that connection. In a cosmic twist of fate, she had found that his expert touch centered her in a way that no one's ever had before.

Even Aaron Hotchner.

She tried to push the younger man from her mind and concentrate on the feel of David's body pressed to hers. But, like a shadow hanging over her, his image would not be banished from her mind.

Damn him.

She was finally to the point where she could feel the anger she should have felt towards Aaron months ago. He'd helped put her into her present condition. He'd chosen to fill her ears with sweet words and empty promises. He was the reason that she and David were currently embroiled in a tangle of lies and deceit, both of them desperately trying to protect her own innocent unborn child.

All so that Aaron could have his perfect life with his perfect wife and his perfect upcoming child.

Of course, because of him, she also knew what it was like to be loved by the man sleeping behind her.

Now, that she might send him flowers for. Especially if it meant she'd be waking up this happy and refreshed _every_ morning in the future.

"You're awake, dolcezza," Rossi murmured against Erin's shoulder as he opened his eyes. "After last night's festivities, I thought you'd sleep in." He yawned, stretching one arm over his head before dropping it back to her waist and curling it around her, pulling her tightly against him.

Dissolving against him, Erin closed her eyes as she felt gentle hands lovingly stroking her. Innocent touches, filled with care and consideration. This was what Aaron would have given her if he'd really loved her. She'd allowed herself to be overwhelmed and deluded…to believe things about them that simply weren't true. She'd been blinded by the fabrication of them that she'd created in her mind. She'd purposefully kept her eyes closed, blocking out the harsh realities they'd been surrounded with. It had all been a deliciously decadent illusion.

Unlike this.

This was real. She'd gone into David's arms with eyes wide open. And despite all the hideous mistakes she'd made, he had still enfolded her in his arms anyway. David had offered her solutions to problems. He'd sheltered her. He'd kept her safe. He'd fought her demons. And he was still _here_.

That alone spoke volumes.

When most men would be running in the opposite direction, he held firm, creating a home for her and her child.

He was, without doubt, one of the bravest men she'd ever known. And quite possibly the craziest.

Lifting himself up on one elbow as he peered down at her, Dave narrowed his eyes. "You aren't plotting world domination or somebody's demise over there are you? You scare the shit out of me when you get this quiet. Bitch or something…let me know that everything is status quo, babe," he teased.

Laughing…genuinely laughing, Erin rolled onto her back to stare up into Dave's dark, slightly worried eyes. "Nothing so nefarious. Try not to overheat. I think I see steam starting to bubble from your ears. I've told you not to think so hard," she taunted.

"Well done, cara." Dave grinned, dropping a kiss to her upturned lips. "Well, if you aren't plotting, what _are _you thinking about?"

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question so early in the morning?" Erin challenged, making herself comfortable as she rolled toward him.

"I'm sure," Dave replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she curled on his pillow. "There's not much you can say that will shock me, babe."

"I was actually thinking about us," she said softly, her eyes locking with his as her comment hung between them.

"Narrow it down for me," Dave challenged, his eyes darkening. "Which aspect of us? Because if you think we're going to go backward after last night, you've lost your…"

Pressing her finger to his moving lips before his head truly did implode, Erin shook her head. "I have no desire to go backward, David. You made yourself clear last night how you'd feel about that in the cold light of day. I was listening."

"Good," Dave replied tersely, pressing a kiss to the pad of her finger before pulling it away from his lips. "Okay," he sighed. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"I've given you enough reasons recently to convince you that I'm not exactly on an even mental keel, David. I don't blame you."

"Hey," Dave growled, drawing her closer, "You took several heavy hits in a limited amount of time. You're allowed to not be the picture of mental health."

Lifting a hand to stroke his whiskered cheek, Erin sighed. The happiness inside her felt almost obscene, but damn if she'd even try to squelch it. She'd _earned _it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dave replied huskily, dropping his head to deliver a more lingering kiss against her damp parted lips. Lifting enough to stare down at her again, Dave focused his attention on her face. "Alright, Erin, if you weren't thinking about trying to backtrack, what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Us, David. And your marriage proposal."

* * *

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Also, we have the Halloween Challenge ready for signups at the forum for anyone interested!**_

_**Also, please check out our brand new multi-chapter story, "Love That Does Not Die". It is a Newsroom/Criminal Minds crossover story focusing on the Will/MacKenzie dynamic with special help from David Rossi. Please give it a try!**_

_**Also, there is a new chapter of "You Found Me" available at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) today!**_

_**As always, thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: We wanted to take a quick second and let everyone know that the FINAL voting ballot of The Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards is up and live at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Please read all the rules before filling out your ballot.**

**Other activities ongoing at the forum are as follows:**

**Signups for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange are open through October 31, 2012. Details are on the forum.**

**We have also opened Chat Line threads for various pairings in the CM fandom. If you don't see the pairing you wish to discuss, just shoot me a private message and they'll be added promptly. There is also a thread discussing what viewers think of new profiler, Alex Blake. And finally there is a new thread discussing who your favorite pairings are on Criminal Minds and why.**

**We welcome everyone to swing by Chit Chat on Author's Corner and join the fun.**

**As ever, thank you for reading our work. We truly appreciate each of you.**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Now that was the topic that he had not expected to be broached so early in the morning. This morning. Hell, any morning in the near future. If he had placed a bet on the matter, he would have taken over-under odds that she would have refused to even discuss the topic in the next two weeks.

And he would have lost. For the woman that he had finally realized that he just might love had said the marriage word without his prompting.

Obviously, the world was coming to an end and the Apocalypse was nigh.

Widening his eyes in exaggeration as he turned to stare out the nearby window, Dave deliberately kept his expression serious. Watching as he seemed to be enthralled by the great outdoors, Erin smacked her hand against his bare chest as she demanded, "Hey! I just brought up a very serious subject! What's so great out there as opposed to in here?"

Turning to grin down at her, Dave wriggled his eyebrows. "I'm just checking for the signs of the impending Armageddon, babe. You saying the m-word is obviously one of the seven signs, you know."

"I'm being serious here!" Erin exclaimed, narrowing her eyes as she watched the grin spread wider on his face. This was not exactly how she expected him to respond when she had finally decided to allow herself to make this decision!

Chuckling as he watched her face pinch with irritation, Dave smoothed his fingers across her cheek. "Ah, cara, I love needling you. I can always expect a passionate response. It may be my new favorite thing to do."

Twisting her fingers through the hair on his chest, she tugged sharply and pulled a yelp from his lips. "For that, perhaps I'll leave you to wait for an answer," she announced petulantly. "Or maybe I'll simply change my mind altogether."

Raising an eyebrow, Dave shifted his body until he loomed above her. "That would be cruel," he chided. "Then I'd be forced to coerce your decision from you," he threatened, dipping his head to nip the soft skin of her neck. "Of course," he murmured, rubbing his lips against her satiny skin, "It could be fun, too."

"David," she breathed when his lips pressed soft kisses against her shoulder. Tunneling her fingers through his hair, she shook her head against the pillow. "I can't think when you're doing that," she complained when his mouth reached her breast.

"You don't need to think," Dave said with a smile as he licked the swollen peak beneath his lips. "All you have to do is say yes, Erin."

Shivering as his tongue plied the sensitive swell of her breasts, her hands tightened around his head. God, she loved that he knew what she liked. Nothing in his touch was hesitant. He was steady and self-assured in everything he did. He was everything she should have been searching for all along.

Why the hell hadn't she seen that six months ago?

"Erin?" Dave said, lifting his head when she seemed to drift away from their moment. Smoothing her hair behind her ear, he stared into her cloudy eyes. "What, dolce?"

"Where the hell were you six months ago?" she breathed shakily. She'd made a mess of things and now she was seriously debating dragging a _good_ man down with her.

"I'm here _now_," Dave replied deeply. "And better yet, I'll _still_ be here in a year, babe. I'm not perfect. In fact, most of the time, I'm a stubborn pain in the ass. But you can believe that I won't bail at the first sign of trouble."

"No," Erin agreed, touching his lips lightly, "You run headlong for it. I'm a stunning example of that, aren't I?"

"You have to stop doing that, cara," Dave growled, his shoulders stiffening as she derided herself. "I don't do anything I don't wanna do. I don't say things that I don't mean. You made a mistake and trusted the wrong man."

"Twice," Erin snorted, turning away from him to rest her head on the pillow.

Hooking his finger under her chin, he redirected her gaze back to him. "Yeah, twice. That doesn't mean that the problem was or is with you, babe. Tell me why you're scared to marry me, Erin. Is it because of Aaron? Are you still in love with him? Holding out hope that he'll wake up and choose you?"

"No!" Erin exclaimed, her eyes widening on his handsome, albeit grim, face. "The one thing that I can tell you with complete honesty is that I am _not _waiting for a future with Aaron Hotchner." Licking her lips as their eyes collided, she willed him to believe her.

"Are you in love with him?" Dave asked gruffly, his stomach tightening as he waited for her to answer.

"The man I thought I was in love with didn't exist," she answered quietly. "I'm not sure if I just saw what I wanted to see…or if I was lonely…whatever it was, it's over. He hurt me, intentionally or not, I'm not sure. Aaron Hotchner isn't the reason that I'm unsure, David."

Exhaling slowly, Dave swallowed. "Then tell me," he ordered tightly.

"You," she choked, biting her lip. She wasn't accustomed to feeling this uncertain. For years, she'd managed her life with a order, rarely venturing outside the lines. When she had, she'd found herself unmarried, alone and pregnant. Now, here was this man, offering her everything she wanted.

And she was terrified of destroying his life. Hell, she feared that _all _their lives would be leveled.

"Me?" Dave replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I could so easily fall in love with you, David," Erin whispered. "You're offering to marry me and raise my child as your own. But, what if it all fell apart? You'd retain the power to destroy me…and I've seen you angry. I've seen how you react when you feel like you've been wronged."

Shifting to his side, Dave sighed as he pulled her against him. "Listen to me, Erin," he urged. "Has it occurred to you that I have that same power right now? I could have told Aaron the truth. I didn't. Ask me why."

"David, I…."

"Ask me why, Erin," Dave demanded stubbornly.

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on facebook! **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Don't forget to vote in this year's Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Time is running out. Also, please check out Sarah O'Rourke's books (our professional name) on Amazon. Com! Friend her (and Ilovetvalot Fanfiction) today at Facebook. Com.**_

**Origins**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

For a moment, she wasn't certain she could force her lips to form the simple words. But for the life of her, she had to know. Drawing in a deep breath, she stared into his darkened gaze as she whispered, "Tell me why."

"Because I fell in love with you," Dave admitted, his words spoken as evenly and strongly as anything he'd ever uttered before. "And I'll be damned if I'll let you get away. I meant what I said, Erin. I'm a jealous bastard who doesn't share."

His words stunned her to her very soul, sending a flash of lightening to the center of her being. "How could you know you love me when I'm not even sure we can make this work?" Erin whispered on broken breath, pushing up on her elbows as she tried to catch her breath.

"Love isn't always based on the future, Erin," Dave countered as he swept an arm beneath her shoulders and maneuvered her so that she was resting against the pillows. "It's based on here and now. What we've got can grow to be what we need it to be for the coming years." Pausing as he watched her eyes flash as she comprehended his words, he added, "Aaron doesn't even figure into the equation any more, babe. This is me and you. And Peanut," he added, pressing his hand against her rounded stomach.

"You know that he isn't yours, David," Erin whispered sadly. "You can try and pretend differently, but eventually, you'll look at him and feel bitter. You'll despise the fact that he's another man's son."

"First of all, you know me well enough to know that any negative feelings I've got won't be directed at that innocent child, Erin," Dave replied softly. "Aaron isn't this kid's father; he was a sperm donor. And that's where his interest died. In you and in this child."

"We don't know that. I never gave him the opportunity to learn the truth."

"He made his decision when he went back to his _wife_," Dave retorted sharply. "He chose her, Erin. Not you. _Her_. And their life together. You have the right to move on and be happy again with someone else. Don't let him steal that from you, too. That's something I could definitely hate him for doing. You made the only choice you could under the circumstances he left you to navigate. And while we're on the subject, I've never considered Aaron the father of this kid. He hasn't been the one holding your hair back or making sure you eat enough. He hasn't bitten off every one of his nails during those God awful doctor's appointments and read every fucking baby book known to man. He won't be the one helping with two am feedings and poopy diapers. The guy that does _those_ things is a father, Erin. Who's been doing _that,_ cara? Who's been there for those things? Who's going to be the one by your side for those moments still to come? Do you think it'll be him?"

"No," Erin denied, shaking her head.

"Do you want it to be him?" Dave asked stiffly, holding his breath as he waited for her to answer what might be the most important question he'd ever asked in his life.

Blinking as the question hung between them, Erin suddenly had a realization. Like a bolt of lightning that penetrated the very heart of her, she _knew_ what she wanted. And who she wanted it with. "It's you, David," she whispered. "It's insane. And unimaginable, but it's the God's honest truth. It's you."

"Meaning?" Dave asked, stroking her cheek with one finger as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Meaning that my baby already has a father. Adopted fathers love their children just as much as any biological parent. You'd love this baby." She breathed tremulously as she covered the broad hand resting against her abdomen.

"I _already_ love this baby, Erin. Genetics don't mean a thing to me. I get that you're terrified. You were married to a shitty guy. You had an affair with a confused man that hurt you. You got a raw deal. But you _know_ me. Probably better than I'm comfortable admitting," he added ruefully. "And if I say that I love you and that this child will be MY son, you know that I mean it and that I'll stand by that decision, hell or high water."

"I know," Erin replied simply, emotion clogging her throat when her heart recognized the complete honesty she found in his gaze. He wasn't like Aaron. He wasn't going to revise his future if another more promising future presented itself. He'd keep his word and honor his commitments.

And, as a strange, but wonderful bonus, he'd fallen in love with her.

And against all odds, she found herself returning those feelings. "If you're really serious, David, and you're _sure_, I'm in. All in."

"Meaning that you'll marry me? That you'll allow me to recognize to _everyone_ that the child is mine?" Dave pushed, needing total clarification.

"Aaron won't be easily convinced of that, David. He can do simple math, is highly intuitive, and was well aware that you harbored no gentler feelings for me a few months ago. He's going to learn this child is his. If not now, then in the future. I won't and can't stop that from happening."

"I'll deal with Hotch should the need arise, cara. But you have to _allow_ me to do it in the way I deem necessary."

"This is my life, too, David. And despite all my good intentions and reasoning, I _have _lied to him."

"Just like he lied to _you_," Dave returned harshly. "He's no innocent here. And if he wants a pissing match, he'll lose."

"All right," Erin ceded softly. "I assume you'd rather open this can of worms sooner rather than later."

"If you mean do I want to continue hiding our relationship and how I feel about you and the Peanut, then no, I don't. Better to handle him before the child arrives. You've been forced to hide for months and it's made you miserable. Fuck that. We'll go into the Bureau today for me to drop off some papers and let the crew in on our happy news." Leaning over her, he dropped a gentle kiss to her parted lips, whispering, "And this _is_ happy news. For both of us, Erin. Remember that when times get hard today."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**It's been a while again, I know. With the hubby out of the country and both kids birthdays during the month of February, it's been a hugely busy time. Oh, the joy of being a military wife! But, I'm trying to be more consistent with updates now. We'll see how it goes. To those who have asked, NOTHING is being abandoned. It's just taking me awhile to get updated. My writing partner and I are working to bring you both quality chapters of fanfiction AND new, professional work by our pen name, Sarah O'Rourke. Those books are available on amazon and kindle. I hope you'll check it out. ALSO, to those that have asked, our story, "Unexpected Surprises" is no longer available on fanfiction. We have taken it down to revamp it into an original work for Sarah O'Rourke. We'll let you know when it is available. We hope you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with us! We adore hearing from you!**_

_**All our best,**_

_**Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**_

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Despite Erin's protests that they should see Hotch together, Dave had insisted that he be the first to address the younger man. Truthfully, he'd been waiting months for this moment. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't be deprived of seeing Aaron Hotchner squirm.

He needed it. He wanted the opportunity to look the other man in the eye and tell the bastard that Erin was his now. Only then would he know what feelings the young profiler still harbored for the woman he intended to marry. True, it was a sneaky approach, but as far as he was concerned, Aaron had it coming. He would employ whatever methods he needed to use in order to keep Erin and the coming child safe and happy.

When it came to this particular fight, only a fool would play fair.

And he had spent his life making sure that he was nobody's fool. He certainly wouldn't play one for the up and coming Aaron Hotchner.

Weaving his way through the tangle of desks piled into their bunker, Dave approached Aaron Hotchner on silent feet. The tall man sat hunched over some open file on his own desk, his concentration focused on whatever serial killer was under suspicion these days. "Hard at work, I see," he said quietly when he stood in front of Hotch's desk.

Lifting his head, Aaron's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey! I didn't realize you were going to be here today. Gideon said that you'd worked your last case."

"I had some separation paperwork to finish up," Dave replied easily, perching one hip against the younger man's desk. "I thought I'd pop by and say hello. Maybe share my happy news with you."

"Happy news?" Aaron echoed, cocking his head. "I don't think I can ever hear enough of that. Especially around here. What's up?"

Looking around and finding very few familiar faces, Dave murmured, "Why don't we take a walk and I'll fill you in? You look like you could use a break," he commented with a nod down at the case file. "And I could definitely use a cup of coffee that doesn't taste like crap. C'mon," he invited, jerking his head toward the door. "I'm buying."

Glancing at his own empty mug, Aaron nodded. "That sounds good to me. I could do with a break, but I don't understand your secrecy. If it's good news, I'd think you'd want to shout it from the rooftops," he replied, rising and shrugging on his suit jacket.

"Right now, I'd rather keep it private. There are way too many ears around here," he replied, looking pointedly around the room. "Plus, I like keeping my personal life out of the office when I can. It's another number in the myriad of reasons for why I'm leaving the Bureau," Dave explained. "This fish bowl has shrunk in the last few years."

Nodding, Aaron rose and followed Dave out of the bunker. Fifteen minutes later he settled himself on the wooden bench across the picnic table from the older man. Tightening his fingers around the steaming cup he held in his hand, he met Rossi's gaze. "So? Good news?"

Meeting the younger man's keen gaze, Dave smiled. "Well, I consider it to be good news. Other's might disagree with me, but I've never really given much of a damn _what_ anybody else thought of me. You've worked with me long enough to know that, I think."

"You've given that impression," Hotch agreed with a faint smile. "But for good news, you certainly sound cryptic," he noted, tilting his head as he studied the man sitting across from him. Dave was up to something. That much he'd figured out. What he wasn't certain of is how it involved him. Trying to gain any insight from the older guy's body language was pointless. David Rossi was a closed and sealed book unless he invited you to open his cover. Shifting under the intensity of the man's stare, Hotch frowned. "Dave?"

"You know I'm leaving the Bureau," Dave stated conversationally. "What are the gossip mongers saying about me? What's the scuttle butt around the water cooler?"

"Pardon?" Aaron frowned.

"Fish bowl, Aaron. Remember? Everybody talks," Dave remarked. "I'm asking what rumors are being bandied about. What are the reasons people say I'm leaving?"

Shrugging, Aaron answered the question. "The usual, I guess. Some think you're burned out after Ruby Ridge. Others suspect you simply want to chase a more lucrative career as an author."

"What do _you_ think?" Dave asked softly, narrowing his eyes on the man seated in front of him. "You're a profiler. Surely, you have some deeper insight."

"It's none of my business," Aaron replied quickly. He had his suspicions that Dave's decision was a lot more personal than anything being theorized about by their colleagues.

"You're right. It's not," Dave said with an approving smile. "I want you to remember that."

"All right," Aaron returned carefully. Pausing for a moment, he considered the older man. "Dave, why do I get the feeling that you didn't bring me out here to share your personal joy? What's going on here?"

"You're right, Aaron. I didn't just bring you out here to share my news. Quite honestly, I simply didn't want to have an audience for our discussion. I think you'll appreciate my effort when I tell you why I _did_ stop by. I am tired after Ruby Ridge. It's also true that I'm interested in continuing my career in writing. But, the biggest reason I'm leaving the Bureau is simple. I fell in love. I'm getting married again. We're even expecting a child in a few months."

Grinning widely, Hotch nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Dave returned politely.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?" Aaron asked, relaxing slightly.

"Quite well, in fact," Dave replied evenly. "Aaron, I'm marrying Erin Strauss. She'll be giving me a son in just a couple of months. I thought you should know." Watching the younger man's face blanch at his announcement, Rossi felt only grim satisfaction.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. **

**Also, don't forget to friend us on Facebook if you like. Our names there are "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and "Tonnie Fanfiction".**

**And please, if you haven't checked out any of our published work, give it a look. We write under the professional name Sarah O'Rourke and our books are available on Amazon. Feel free to friend Sarah, too. She's "Sarah O'Rourke" over at Facebook.**

* * *

**Origins**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Dave leaned back on the bench as he watched Aaron open his mouth and then close it before saying a word, his intelligent eyes darkening in recognition. Arching a dark eyebrow, he waited …and watched….while the other man did his best imitation of a fish gasping in fresh air instead of submerged in desperately needed water. "Take a moment," Dave said magnanimously. "Absorb it. Then, we'll talk."

The nails of one hand dug into the table while the other gripped the green Starbucks cup. He couldn't have heard Dave correctly.

Erin and Rossi?

No. No, that couldn't be right. He loathed her. Erin had always been much more reserved in her feelings where the older profiler was concerned, but there had been no love lost there. That much he'd gathered during their all too brief relationship.

And now they were getting married?

Something didn't make sense. Quickly doing the mental calculation of the length of her pregnancy against the end of their quasi affair, his startled eyes lifted to meet Rossi's keen gaze.

"Go ahead, Aaron. Say it," Dave invited, his calm voice almost soothing as the clouds parted above them and the sun made an appearance.

"Say what?" Aaron replied hoarsely.

"Say what you're thinking," Dave clarified, drumming his fingers against the roughly hewn table as he tilted his head to consider the younger man in front of him. He'd caught him off guard, exactly as he'd planned, and stunned him into silence. He'd always believed the best defense was a good offense, and choosing to bring the fight to him appeared to be working out quite well.

"There's no way… I don't understand. You're telling me that you and Erin Strauss are involved in a relationship, getting married, and expecting a baby in a matter of two months?"

"Yeah, I'll be becoming a first-time father right behind you, it would seem," Dave returned laconically. "How about that?"

"Rossi," Aaron replied slowly, carefully dropping his coffee cup back to the cracked wood picnic table. "You're no fool," he began softly. "I think your fully capable of doing the math here and knowing that I was in a relationship at the time…"

Lifting a hand, Dave smiled coldly. "I'm going to stop you there, Aaron. You had a brief affair during which you both used each other. I know you slept with Erin. It wasn't exactly a well-kept secret. I also know how you _left_ her. Picking up the pieces wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience, but it was rewarding in its own way. I finally saw who Erin really was. I made a lot of mistakes over the years and found that I was wrong about _many_ things. I won't bore you with the details, but Erin wasn't who I thought she was. The person I got to know after you abandoned her… I liked her. I eventually fell in love with her. I think that's enough said on the subject. We _both_ won here. You got your very pregnant wife back. I got Erin. Win/win, wouldn't you say?"

"The baby can't be yours, Dave."

Leaning forward, Dave stared Aaron in the eyes. "If you're as astute a guy as I've given you credit for being in the past, then you'll realize that it can't be _your _child either. Unless, you're willing to wreck that marriage that you've just pieced back together and lose your upcoming son. I'm sure Haley would be all too happy to sue for sole custody. She'd win, too. I'd make sure of it." Shaking his head, Dave blinked. "No, I just can't see you going in that direction," Dave denied calmly, shaking his head as he noted Aaron's tightening jaw.

"I can't just ignore the fact that this could be my baby," Aaron insisted, his gut tightening as he realized that he couldn't just walk away. Not like this.

"Yes, you can," Dave stated flatly. "I make a very bad enemy, Aaron. Ask around," he invited. "When provoked I can be a dangerous son of a bitch. If you decide to complicate Erin's life any more than you already have, I'll bury you," he explained simply. "I'll take life as you know it and destroy it."

"Is this what Erin wants?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Ask her if you want to," Dave returned evenly. "I won't stop you. In fact, I think a little closure might help you both."

"What if Erin wants me to be a part of this child's life?" Hotch bit out. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

"She won't, Aaron. You left her. You left her in a really _bad_ way," Dave said with glittering eyes. "Do you really think she could ever forgive you for that?"

"You're the one that helped her leave, aren't you? Somehow, you got her that transfer to New York. It was so I wouldn't find out, isn't it? You bastard!"

Laughing , Dave shook his head at Aaron's audacity. "Erin asked me to help her, and I obliged her request. What the hell did you expect her to do? Stay here? Watch you and Haley canoodling all over the damn place? Jesus, Aaron, don't play the part of the spurned lover. You don't have a fucking leg to stand on. You got what you wanted. An easy out… a clean break. Take it as a gift. Erin could have made your life incredibly complicated if she'd wanted to do so. You got lucky. Take her act as the gift it was."

"I want to hear this from her," Aaron growled. "I want to hear her tell me that she doesn't want me in her child's life."

"Fine," Dave complied with a shrug. "Don't be surprised when you get just what you want. Erin Strauss is no man's fool, Hotshot. She let you take advantage of her once. She won't allow you a second pass at her. Especially not when an innocent baby is involved. And for the record, if you hurt her again, she won't get the chance to take you out. I'll do the job myself. You'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you speak to her. She's pregnant. Regardless of whose child she says this is, you'd better remember that simple truth. I've been a pretty generous guy as far as your fuck ups go, Aaron. I won't forgive seeing you put her in pain again," he warned grimly.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in her love for you," Aaron retorted. "If you remember correctly, Rossi, she loved me first."

"Oh, I remember," Dave drawled as he watched Aaron stand, his slightly superior attitude grating on Dave's last nerve. If he didn't get rid of the guy soon, it was going to be a blood bath. "I didn't betray her, though, Aaron. You did. You dumped her like a piece of inconvenient garbage. I'm really not worried about losing Erin to you again. Evidently you've forgotten what an exceptionally bright woman she is. She hasn't forgotten a single thing about you or the choice you made. You've never faced Erin's wrath before. I have. I almost feel bad for you. Almost."

Exchanging one last glare with the younger man, Dave tossed his cup toward the trash before rising from the table himself. Gesturing toward the door, he smiled. "After you."

"Alone, Rossi. I want to see her alone," Aaron returned, facing Dave with fists clenched at his side.

"Of course," Dave replied. "I'll be happy to scrape up whatever remains of you when she's done and dispose of you. Just remember what I said, Hotch. Do any more damage to her, and you'll answer to me."


End file.
